Unbroken Road
by IsYourH3artTaken
Summary: The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places. Bane/OC. *Set during the events of The Dark Knight Rises. *
1. Through The Darkness

_I'm a weary exile, singing my song of loneliness_. - **Bob Crosby,"Way Back Home"**

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. Not even a tiny shrine of color within this black pit. I felt trapped and pressure on both my sides, like I was in a small wooden box. The ground shuddered like a jet preparing for take-off. That's when I realized I was in the back of a car - a truck maybe. I twisted my hands but they were tied up with thick rope. Even my legs were bound. How did I get here?

Nothing made sense and I had no memory of anything. Someone groaned and adjusted their position beside me. So that's what those pressuring feelings were. I wasn't alone and I wondered how many others were in here with me. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the cold wall. I was petrified but I couldn't let it get the better of me. I needed to stay calm.

Instead. I tried to think of something comforting like a warm fireplace or that musky smell after it rains. I wasn't normally comforted by rain but the sound and smell brought me peace. And that's what I needed right now.

I slowed down my breathing and tried to sleep. I don't how I would ever sleep in a place like this but it was worth a try. Maybe, if I woke up…I'd be in a different place. Those chances were low but just the thought of it made it a bit easier.

[O]

The heavy, creaking doors of the large truck swung open and my eyes fluttered open at the noise. Sunlight highlighted the entire loading bay of the truck. I wanted to shield my eyes from the harsh, sudden light but they were tied back. I had forgot. Yawing, I looked around at the other captives.

They were mostly men. About ten or fifteen of them packed together on the metal floor. There was one woman, small and meek, staring off into space on the far corner. But what interested me most about her was her clothes. She wore this long, knee length, tattered white night gown. There were small rips along the hem and hip area.

That's when I noticed everyone else's clothing. They were all different and rather normal were these men? Some of them had the look of a criminal but others looked the every day office type.

A tall, scruffy faced man stepped onto the ramping and surveyed all of us. He scowled slightly and holstered his rifle.

"Get moving!" He yelled, retrieving a knife from his front pocket.

He began to cut the bindings of everyone's feet but left their wrists intact. Another man walked into the truck and shoved people down the ramp. When the man with the knife reached me,I panicked and shrunk back against the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest. The man tossed the knife in his hand and whistled cheerily. He kneeled down to my level and held my ankle with one hand.

"Easy, princess," He said when I flinched. Bright light reflected off the thin blade and I shut my stomach wouldn't be able to handle the sight of blood flow. I heard a low snap and felt the rough rope pull away from my ankles. Relieved, I opened my eyes and ran my finger tips over the sore bruises.

The man put the knife pack into his pocket and I was grateful no one was hurt with it. The man yanked me up by my shirt collar and towed me outside. The other captives were all in a straight line,like they were reporting for an inspection.

They stuck me at the end of the line as another man- the boss I assumed, slowly walked in front of us, studying each one. We were in a deserted part of town, I guessed. There was not another soul in sight and it was only in the afternoon. I couldn't even see another car except for ours.

The crime boss stood next to the knife man after he made the circuit. He pointed to two gruff looking men in the center of the group and the knife man gave a signal.

Two other armed men stepped forward and yanked the men from the line, shoving them into a nearby alley. The crime boss did this a few times until the group slowly lessoned. Now, it was just me, three other men, and the woman in the night gown.

My heart thudded my chest as the boss approached me. My head screamed to run but my legs felt like gelatin and I doubted I would get very far. The boss lifted my chin with one finger and began to inspect my face. He sheathed his weapon and used the free hand to rub my cheek. My face must have been dirty.

The boss glanced at the shaking woman a few feet down then looked at the knife man behind him and nodded once. The knife man gave the signal again .Another goon stepped forward and grabbed the woman by the shoulders. That set her off.

She kicked, screeched and twisted her body, her child-like cry piercing the silent atmosphere. The goon started to get angry and started to beat her. She broke down into heavy sobs as the man threw heavy blows at her face and stomach.

I looked away, pulling my face from the bosses' grasp as the goon began to drag the woman's bloody body into the alley where the other men went. I shuddered at the thought of what might've happened to them. The crime boss took a long look at me then nodded once more to the knife man.

I assumed the knife guy was second in command as he carried out most of the orders. The crime boss tossed the knife man a walkie talkie then walked away, toward the front of the large truck and left me in the hands of the other man.

The circulation in my legs started to kick in and I contemplated running the opposite way… but the men obviously had a large arsenal and would find me quickly. The knife goon grabbed me by the forearm and tugged me along the street. He kept his small blade tight in his left hand.

After the first few blocks, my feet started to get sore and I wanted to ask where we where going but I got the feeling talking wouldn't be the best idea. But the tall, unfamiliar dark buildings made me wonder…Where exactly was I and how did I get here? The city was cold and cloudy. The buildings and apartment area's looked run down and long abandoned.

I thought of New York but it didn't seem like such from what I remembered from pictures and movies. The goon pushed me forward with the palm of his hand, urging me to quicken my pace. I gritted my teeth, almost thankful that my hands were still tied so I couldn't do anything rash.

Off in the distance, there was about four or five SUV's blocking off the road and from what I could see,two men waiting in front of the hood of one van.

'They must be the ones to drives us to our next destination', I thought. The knife man gave me another shove and I stumbled forward, nearly falling down. The man jerked me upright, growling in annoyance. The silver blade of his switch knife flicked out and my heart sputtered.

He raised his left hand, about to swing at my chest when a quick bright light blinded us both. Then, the cars blocking the road exploded. My eardrums rang as I was knocked onto my back.

Debris sprinkled the entire street, small bits of the vehicles smoking and catching fire around me. I shielded my eyes as I tried to look through the smokey atmosphere. The knife man staggered up and hollered something in his walkie talkie. I slowly sat half way up, my ears still ringing from the blast.

'A bomb,' I thought as I looked on at the charred remains of the vans. Someone must have planted it and set it off.

I wobbled myself up as the man beside me threw his walkie talkie at the wall in frustration. My feet felt painfully hot and I realized I didn't have any shoes on. They must have fallen off when I got knocked back. I winced as my foot dug into a sharp piece of glass, piercing the sole.

Yelping, I leaned down on one knee and clutched my ankle, shutting my eyes tightly at the extreme pain. The man must have heard me, as he spun around to face me. He scowled and lifted me by the collar of my shirt then slammed me against the wall.

My back collided with the brick building and I squealed at the impact. The man looked livid, raising his left hand that wielded the infamous knife. Blood pooled in a small puddle from the wound in my right foot. Normally, the smell and feel of blood would get me sick but I was rigid with fear as I stared into my reflection in the blade's shiny surface.

The weapon came down, slowly it seemed to me. Like someone took a remote and programmed it in slow motion. This wasn't the way I imagined my life ending. But a part of me told myself to close my eyes so I did. It would be easier that way.

Then a gunshot went off. The slow motion stopped and my eyes flew open. The knife man was on the ground, sprawled on his back with a bullet hole through his temple. A dribble of blood ran down his face.

I stared down at his body, feeling my own face go white. The small knife layed a few inches away from his left hand. I leaned down carefully to pick it up but something stopped me. A footstep.

I jerked upright and turned my head to the noise. A few feet behind me, a tall experienced looking man stood on the side walk, a pistol settled in his right hand. He looked down at the dead criminal's body coldly, cocking his gun. His eyes were so passive, like shooting a man was second nature to him.

I edged back to the wall, pressing against it tightly, hoping to avoid the business end of the man's gun. The back of my foot banged up against the wall and I tried to hold back a cry but intense pain shot in my sole and I yelped.

The man's eyes flickered to me, widening slightly as he acknowledged me for the first time, it seemed. I slowly sank down to the cold ground, clutching my leg close so my foot wouldn't touch anymore broken pieces of glass. Conflict flitted across the strange man's face, like he contemplated on shooting or helping me.

Maybe death would be better than this substantial torture. Another strong jolt of pain shot through my food and I cried softly, digging my fingertips into my lower leg. A small strip of me wanted the

man to just kill me already. Anything had to be better than this.

The man took a hesitant step forward, his right hand extended…

And then someone fired at us. A flurry of bullets rained on us, coming from the direction of the exploded cars. I lifted my arms to cover my head. Someone yanked my arm and dragged me to the nearest alley way, pushing down on my shoulder so I had to lay down.

I tucked my cut foot under my good leg and peeked up. It was the man. He had his pistol out and crouched at the wall, close to the edge. He cocked his gun and leaned out from the wall, shooting at our attackers. He seemed to take out some of the shooters since the gunfire seemed less heavy.

I always thought gun battles could go on for hours, depending on how many men there were. But it looked like all you needed was a good aim and quick hand. The man reloaded swiftly and gunned the rest of the attackers down. It was clear he was no average mercenary. He scoped the street for a moment, making sure those were the last of them.

As his back was turned, I took the time to wobble up, hoping I would have the chance to scurry away. I didn't now how far I would get on the account of my foot. But the man turned around just then, holstering his weapon. That made me feel a little better. He stared at my face for a moment, then looked down at my still bleeding foot.

I didn't want to be pitied by him. Or anyone. And the brief look in his eyes told me that he saw me as a charity case. I edged back as best as I could but he was faster than me.

He grabbed my forearm before I could get far…or fall over. My stomach twisted as he pulled me up and guided me through the back end of the alley. He handled me with care, his grip on my arm not too tight and occasionally stopping so my other foot could rest.

I had the strongest urge to ask where we were, who he worked for, or what his name was at least but he obviously had plans if he was taking me somewhere, good or bad. I didn't want to risk it so I kept quiet.

After a few more blocks, I saw a large settlement in the distance. As we got closer, I noticed a lot of them were cars. Large SUV's and trucks. I prayed I wouldn't have to get in the back of one again.

There was a lot of men working, some were loading large crates and weapon on the loading ramps and others were tampering with different technology. They were all dressed in cargo pants, long sleeves and thick over vests or jackets in dark colors. Each one of them carried a weapon.

They nodded to the man pulling me as he passed. Confusement colored their faces when they saw me, but others had a more lascivious look which made me shudder.

There was a big empty space between two wooden crates on the sidewalk and not too many men were occupying the area. The man guided me to it and lightly pushed on my shoulder, urging me to sit down.

"Stay low," He muttered, eyes flickering about to the working men. I nodded and slid down slowly, careful not to damage my injured foot even more.

Tucking my foot under my good leg, I studied the men around me. They worked at a fast pace, some shouting orders while others stood guard at a post. From the way they maneuvered, could tell these were experienced men. They've done something like this before. But who were they?

They looked to structured to be just common guns-for-hire. Mercenaries were unethical and certainly not organized. At least, some were. But these men looked like they had a plan. I noticed that some of the men nodded to the man who brought me here every time he passed by. Maybe he was the leader…if they even had one?

Blood slowly leaked from my foot and I tugged it closer. If luck was on my side, these men would fix me up and let me go. I wasn't sure what assistance I could offer them anyway. Unless they just wanted someone to toy with as they were on the move. I sat there, cuddling my leg for a few minutes then the man showed up again. This time he donned a long sleeve and a rifle. His eyes seemed anxious as he stared at me for a moment then looked to the road ahead of us. All the men at that moment stopped and looked in the same direction. Everything became eerily quiet.

Then I heard strong footsteps. Some men straightened up and others held their guns a little tighter, like they were trying to impress a military officer. But most went back to work. Not wanting to look lazy, I assumed. The footsteps came closer, so close that I could almost feel the vibration from the ground.

The man shifted his weight onto his left leg nervously, his eyes wild with anticipation. My curiosity piqued as I watched him flutter anxiously. Someone powerful must have been coming enough to make this men shake in their boots.

The loud footsteps grew closer. and I found myself getting anxious too. I twisted my position to the left, peering over to see the approaching figure.

I gasped, immediately shrinking back against the wall as the tall figure crossed the threshold.

Though 'tall' was bit of an understatement. He was incredibly large, his arms standing out in thick rolls of muscle. He towered over every other man, the long fur lined coat he wore giving him a sophisticated aura.

But what striked me most about him was the black mask that covered most of his face, leaving only his eyes, cheek bones, and a portion of his hairless head visible. The mouth piece looked like long skeleton fingers enclosed around it. It made me shiver just looking at it. The masked man began to survey the scene, his enormous hands resting on the collar of his coat.

He seemed pleased at the men's work, though it was hard to tell due to the angle of where I was turned to my area, his eyes gazing on large crate before they noticed my small form. By the look in his eyes, he seemed surprised to see someone like me huddled there but that slowly dissolved into interest. He approached me carefully, the thud of his boots seemed very loud to me.

The man behind him, the one who brought me here, tightened his grip on his gun as the masked man kneeled down in front of me. My heart pounded at my chest as looked into the masked man's eyes. They were beautiful, filled with so many different emotions that morphed into one vessel.

This was a man who felt pain and probably knew it better than anyone else. Though my heart stuttered with fear as he reached my proximity. His intense eyes looked straight into mine.

"Have you been hurt?" His voice surprised me. It wasn't the deep, bass like voice that I had expected. It was powerful, though. Like those old actors you see in 1930's movies donning a fedora hat with a cigar in their mouths. There was an edge to it. It was a voice that could be as soft as silk to menacing in a second.

The masked man stared into my eyes as I remained silent. Instinctively, I tugged my foot closer to me. I looked away, feeling naked under his scrutiny.

"Look at me," He hissed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him. I shivered at the sharpness of his voice. There were more men watching with curiosity now. I was going to have to cooperate if I wanted my foot to be healed. I nodded meekly to the man and clutched my foot close, feeling blood dribble down into the concrete. It slowly leaked from the sidewalk into the road. The masked man noticed. His large hand brushed over my calf.

"Let's have a look," He announced. I hesitated at first but gradually lifted up my foot. His thick fingers touched the glass wedged into the sole and I whimpered, feeling a strong sting of pain.

"There, there," He tried to comfort me. Men behind him slowly crept closer for a better look. Some cringed at the sight. Was it really that bad? The masked man turned to an armed goon behind him.

"Bring me the forceps," He commanded. The goon left without word. The masked man turn back to me.

"You're going to be okay," He sounded honest when he said it. That made me feel a little better. The goon came back quickly with the forceps. I wasn't sure what it was for but it looked dangerous. He carried a small bundle of bandages in his other hand. I gulped as the masked man took the forceps. It shined brightly in the light.

"I'm going to remove the glass now," He said like he was talking to a small child. "This may hurt some", He said, positioning the forceps. I had a feeling it would be an understatement. My fingernails dug into my knees in anticipation.

The masked man pinched the piece of glass with the forceps and pulled it out swiftly. I yelped in pain, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. The masked man gingerly wrapped up the wound with the bandages.

"You're alright", He said to me. I shut my eyes tightly as my foot throbbed. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I heard the man stand up.

"I trust you've made all the preparations?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready to go. We're waiting on your orders."

"Load everything in. We leave within the hour."

"Yes, sir," The goons mumbled before they deployed to their stations. I opened my eyes as their footsteps faded away. The masked man stood facing away from me, his hands resting on his coat collar. The man who brought me here stood a few feet in the back. He looked relieved on how things went.

I struggled to get up, wincing as my foot balanced on the cold concrete. If luck was still kind, I could get away safely. I had nowhere to go but it was clear I wasn't suited here. But the masked man turned to me then. My pulse raced as he came closer and at that moment I realized how tall he was. The top of my head barely came up to his shoulder. In a second, he picked me up and swung me into his arms. I gasped and instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Come, we are going for a ride," He announced like I had just won the lottery. He strode forward with ease, several other men falling into step behind him. It was like watching a mini army. Where is he taking me? I thought. He carried me a few blocks, heading toward a large truck. My eyes widened as I saw the back of the loading bay. My stomach ached painfully and I glanced at the man carrying me. 'Oh, god. Pease don't put me back there,' I silently prayed.

My hands subconsciously clutched tighter at the man's neck when the cars came closer into view. I looked up at his face again timidly. He didn't seem to mind my gesture. From my angle, his eyes really glowed. Especially when the sun peaked at certain moments. They held so much unspoken stories and emotions. I never saw anything like it. They were beautiful. I forced myself to look away, hoping he didn't notice my stare.

He carried me forward to the large truck. My heart skidded as we grew closer to the back ramping. But he walked right past that and brought me to the passenger side. I nearly busted with relief. He gently set me into the dark leather seats, shifting me so my bandaged foot wouldn't brush up against anything. He climbed in right after and closed the door.

Another man settled into the drivers seat and started it up. I wanted to ask where we were going but I had the feeling now wasn't the best time to talk. I tucked my hurt foot behind my right ankle to relieve some of the pressure. The car's engine fired up and we drove steadily. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a pack of SUV's and other smaller truck following behind closely. Who were these men? I thought continuously.

We drove for miles, it seemed. It didn't take us long for us to reach the outskirts of town. My eyelids started to droop slowly, but I struggled to stay conscious. I couldn't remember the last time I slept but I didn't want to risk waking up in a dark place again. I started to feel sluggish, my head leaning on something hard and sturdy. My eyes closed for a few minutes but opened quickly when I felt something shift beside me. I was leaning on someone. I lifted my head and looked up.

It was the masked man. We were seated very closely, my knee almost touched his leg. My arm was pressed against his firmly. Were we like this the entire ride? I thought. I inched my way to the left, wanting some space between us. I still felt drowsy but I wouldn't let myself drift off again. I couldn't. Though, it seemed my eyelids were planning to fight back.

"If you are tired then you should sleep," The masked man remarked, well aware of my sleepy-ness. I looked up at his large form but he acted like he didn't say anything at all.

Instead, he looked out at the road ahead of us, his eyes occasionally flickering over the vast fields. We must have been somewhere near the mountains now. There was no one else on the road except for us.

I pondered his comment for a moment. Was he hinting that I was allowed to sleep on his shoulder ? My eyelids ached with weight. I didn't know how long I'd be able to handle it.I was exhausted but a small piece of me screamed at myself to stay conscious. I glanced up warily at the man. He seemed pretty at ease. As if nothing in the world could bother him.

Slowly, I leaned by back on his burly arm. It was quite comfortable, to my surprise. I looked back up at the man through half-lidded eyes. He didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe he really meant it, I thought. I nodded off as we continued our drive, subconsciously sliding closer man's warm body. Trucks can be very drafty.

[O]

I woke some hours later, my vision fuzzy as it adjusted to the light. My head was still nestled against the tall man's shoulder. The truck stopped smoothly off the road, the other vehicles behind gradually made their way beside us.

I lifted my head from the man's shoulder, rubbing my sore eyes. We were in a deserted plain now. Probably miles away from civilization. A few men from an large SUV jumped out one by one and migrated to a small blue van parked behind all the other vans.

The masked man and driver of the truck exited swiftly as well, leaving me alone on the front seat. I shifted anxiously on the firm leather seats, watching as the masked man addressed him men. I couldn't make out what he was saying but it was apparent that they had some sort of plan. That just made me think about who exactly these men were.

I carefully slid to the passenger side door, making sure my hurt foot didn't scrape against anything. The door swung open and I hobbled my way down, wincing as my foot made contact with the ground. I closed the door and leaned against it for support.

Some of the men scattered, gathering items from the back of their cars. One man was tying two men's hands up and covering their heads with a black cloth. Something is wrong, I told myself. Whatever these men are doing, it's not good. I turned to sneak back into the car but I noticed the man who saved me from that goon in the city. The one who brought me to the masked man.

He looked surprised that I managed to exit the truck on my own but something else flecked across his face. Pity? Maybe he felt sorry that I had to be here, trapped between two worlds I didn't understand. Theirs and my own. The masked man seemed to notice the others gaze and followed his eyes to me.

My pulse pounded as his eyes slid into small crescents. He approached me fluidly, his demeanor screaming that he was not happy.

"Wait in the car," He hissed, his hands coming down from the collar of his coat. They formed tight fists at his side. But I didn't cower against the door. I wanted answers. He couldn't just leave me here like this. Especially with men I didn't know or trust. The man looked into my eyes for a moment, acknowledging my silence, then turned to go back to his men.

I immediately panicked. I didn't want him to leave. He was the one who healed my foot and took me from the city. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had to rely on him. He was all I had.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice raising slightly with panic. He turned to me carefully, his fists unclenching.

"I have a plan to catch," He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A plane? I looked around the field. It didn't look like they were getting ready to board a plane. I wasn't expecting luggage or anything but something just didn't seem right.

That's when I remembered the men with the tied up hands and covered heads. Were they putting these men on the plane as stowaways? I shivered as a breeze blew past, rustling the tuffs of grass. Maybe if I asked, would the man take me with him? I looked back at him and he was shrugging off his coat. He wrapped it securely around my shoulders, the hem dropped just a few inches above my knees.

I didn't realize what he was wearing under the jacket until now. A black, long sleeved shirt that clung tightly to his torso. He was much bigger than I had thought.

"Go back inside," He said, voice softening around the edges. "My men will take you somewhere safe. Wait there. I will return soon."

He sounded sincere, and oddly enough…I believed him. I wrapped his coat tighter around me and fumbled to open the passenger side door. Strong hands gripped my waist and hoisted me up, settling me gingerly onto the seat. I really do depend on him, I thought to myself. Another man hopped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. The truck purred to life.

"Rest," The masked man told me then shut the door and rejoined his men. I sighed and sunk back into the seat, the fur collar of the man's coat brushing against my cheek. It was very warm with a unique scent. I lifted the collar to my nose discreetly. Musk, gasoline and a faint hint of…peppermint? It was an unusual smell but not an unpleasant one.

We started to drive off slowly, a couple of vans following at our heels. In the rear view mirror, I saw a man cover the masked man's head with a black sack. Another tied his hands behind his back. My stomach did a nervous flip. What were these men doing?

I leaned my head against the window seal as their figures grew smaller and smaller. Soon, I couldn't see them anymore. 'Rest', the man's comment repeated in my head. My eyes closed gradually, the soft vibration of the car lulling me to sleep. At that moment, I didn't feel anxious or scared. I just wanted to sleep.

And the soft scent of peppermint helped me to it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my attempt at a Bane fic! :D This is my first fanfiction story ever, so please bare with me in all it's sloppiness! I have hopes that it will get better as it goes on. **

**So what do guys think? Send me your thoughts! :)  
**

***Summary is a quote from Ernest Hemingway.**


	2. Awake

_So, just close your eyes. Listen to a sweet lullaby. Sleep, softly sleep and let the world go by. _- **Pete Thomas and Ashley Slater, "Sit and Dream"**

When I woke up, I was in a completely different place. The truck was parked along the curb of a run down street. The sun had set hours ago. I assumed it was in the early morning hours since there was nobody else in the street except for us.

A couple men were uncovering a heavy man hole lid, another thug looking over them with a flash light. I was still nestled in the masked man's coat, it's oddly comforting scent inducing me into sleep. I peered out the window with half lidded eyes, the two men now moving the man hole cover against the wall.

The rest of the men began to jump down into the hole. A few stayed behind to unload the trucks. They started to pull out things I couldn't identify. Where was the masked man? Maybe he's still on that plane, I thought. I wondered when he would be back.

The passenger side door swung open and I subconsciously snuggled into the coat, a strong breeze chilling me. My eyelids drooped with exhaustion as two strong looking men helped me out of the car. They were patient in slowly pulling me over to the alley, tugging me up when I stumbled over my feet a few times.

They paused as we reached the entrance. The hole was completely dark and a rather foul smell emitted from it. The two thugs seemed stumped on how they would lead me down the dark shaft in one piece.

One of the men pushed me slightly, like he wanted to see me tumble down the blackness. I probably would've too, given my sleepy state.

A large, callused hand touched one of the men's shoulder.

"I'll take her," A familiar voice said.

"Barsad…"

"I said I'll take her," The voice snapped. There was silence for a moment then the two men walked away. I yawned and held the coat tighter around my shoulder, feeling warm air from the man hole hit my ankles. Someone shuffled behind me then I was scooped up into strong arms. I gasped and clasped my hands around the man's neck. I looked up at him with blurred vision. It was the one who took me to the masked man…Barsad. He turned around and carried me in a different direction.

I should've been alarmed by this but I was just so tired. I drifted slowly again, my cheek pressing against the rough material of Barsad's vest. I woke only once when I felt myself being lowered onto a springy cot. Barsad gazed down at me for moment as I curled up on my side. Concern flecked across his face. After a moment, he turned and left, shutting the door tightly.

My eyes slid back shut, the long winter coat draped over me giving me the smallest piece of comfort I desperately needed.

[O]

Light crept through my eyelids and caused me to stir.

But something felt different. I sat up slowly in the old springy cot, rubbing my tender eyes. How long was I asleep? The room I was in was very dirty and had a strange smell. The weirdest part though was that there was a large window, taking up half of the western wall. It was cracked in different areas with a yellowish tint.

Light seeped in through it and shone on the wall behind me in small flecks, making tiny shadows. I swung my legs over the bed and ripped back the blanket. I didn't have the man's coat on anymore. He must have came back. Maybe he was here now.

My thoughts raced as I sat still on the cot. Now that I was alone and somewhat safe, what should I do now? I didn't really want to stay here but I wasn't sure walking around freely would be the best idea either.

Would they even let me go? My heart ached at the thought. Surely, this man wouldn't keep me here as some kind of prisoner would he?

I pondered that for a moment, completely oblivious to the door swinging open.

"Is everything all right?" It was the man. He towered in the doorway, almost touching the top with his head. Did he get bigger? I thought as I stared at his chest, merely covered by a tan vest. My cheeks started to flush and I forced myself to look at his ghastly face.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, even though I wasn't. He seemed to be one of those people who read others well so I hoped my tone was convincing or my expression hadn't given it away.

He looked at me for a moment then walked over to look out the creaky window. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his working men, like it was his Kingdom.

I attempted to stand up and realized my hurt foot didn't feel sore anymore. A fresh bandage was wrapped securely around it and some of the swelling went down. I could stand on it without much pain.

"Best not touch it," The man said as I leaned to run my finger over the wrappings. I looked up at him but his back was still turned to me.

"It still needs time to heal," He explained. I didn't know what to say but my mind was racing with so many thoughts.

But there was one thing I needed to know.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded. He turned to me slowly then and I wondered if I had upset him. The light from the window casted eerie shadows across his face.

"You had nowhere to go," He said simply.

"You could have just left me there," I argued. Something told me he wasn't always this inviting so I wanted to know why he made an exception for me. Maybe I was being ungrateful…but I just wasn't used to acts of kindness. Especially without anything in return. I wasn't anything special do why did he save me?

"Would you rather be alone?" The man asked after a moment.

"I'm already alone," I muttered.

He seemed to dwell on that for a moment, the room falling silent, except from the soft breathing from his mask. The look in his eyes was not what I had expected. It was like he knew what I was feeling. I didn't think he would.

"What is your name?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Eleanor," I responded, half heartedly. I was never a fan of my name. He seemed to disagree.

"Eleanor…strong name," He mused, a spark in his eye. "You may call me Bane." Bane, I repeated in my head. I doubted it was his real name but I could tell it held lots of meaning.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked timidly, unsure if he would be willing to answer all of my questions.

"We are in Gotham, the heart of America." Gotham? Why haven't I heard of this place before? "It needs to be returned to it's people. That's why I'm here," He continued like he was making a political statement.

"Are you a mercenary or something?" I asked.

Bane chuckled softly, though as if I told a cheesy joke. "I am Gotham's liberation," he breathed, eyes narrowing into small crescents. My palms sweated at his cold stare. Did I just anger him? I thought.

He walked over to the door then, about to leave me to my shadowed room, but he paused and turned to me. His eyes were dead serious.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach practically screamed in response, twisting like a desert cobra but I found myself shaking my head. Bane knitted his eyebrows together, like he was frowning under the mask. Could he tell I was lying?

"I will bring you everything you need," He sounded sincere. I twisted my hands together, wanting to say no again but my stomach felt like a boxer was attacking it.

"I guess I am a little hungry," I said meekly.

Bane looked pleased that I had changed my mind. "One of my men will bring you something immediately," he told me. My disposition toward this man slowly started to dissolve. He was one of the last people I expected to be giving. I guess there was a lot if things I didn't know about him.

"Thank you," I said to Bane as he turned to leave. He nodded once and shut the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

[O]

Like he said, a man came minutes after Bane left, carrying a metal tray of food. I wondered how they worked so fast on getting it. The man set the tray on a small table at the foot of my bed then left. It smelled heavenly. I leaned forward to inhale the delicious aroma. A large juicy steak, side serving of pasta with shredded cheese sprinkled lightly on top and a tall glass of water.

I paced myself, not wanting to upset my stomach with the sudden intake of food. Though, I couldn't help myself from taking more bites per minute. It was delicious. I wondered where they got it from or who made it, chucking to myself at the thought of a thug whipping this up in fancy kitchen.

Within minutes, the large china dish was empty. Not even a crumb specked it. I gulped down the rest of the water, my stomach humming in content.

I laid back down in bed after I was done. I hoped Bane would be kind enough to feed me on a regular basis.

[O]

I found myself napping a lot, through out the day. Sometimes I would wake up and walk about the room just to stretch my aching legs or to look out the bleak window. The room felt like a cage so I mostly just retreated back to my bed.

I laid there for hours at times. I wouldn't even sleep, I would just stare at the ceiling. I'd imagine it was see through and I could look at the stars, trying to find shapes in them. About a day or two passed at this routine. The last I saw of Bane was when he first came to my room. I figured he was busy with his men and whatnot. The meals came in the late morning and evenings. They seemed to taste even better with each serving.

But I started to feel confined. I spend a few says now in this room and it began to feel like those little boxes mimes acted in their tricks. Except it wasn't imaginary. It was real. I wanted to go out and actually see sunlight. Walk around and explore things. I knew Bane wouldn't allow that but I couldn't stay here forever. I just couldn't. But I didn't know what to do so I just sat on my old rickety cot.

I always heard the sound of working men and I wondered if they were ever allowed a break. I must have been a higher level because my window looked down on most of the area where the goons worked.

The door opened just then, and someone stepped in. I turned around, expecting to see Bane's intimidating figure but it wasn't. It was Barsad. He has a rifle clutched in his hands and a red scarf draped loosely around his neck.

"Follow me," he said but I stayed still, his weapon alarming me. Maybe carrying guns were protocol but I didn't want to take the chance. Barsad noted my reluctance. His shoulders dropped a bit.

"Bane's orders," he said.

If Bane wanted to kill me, he'd probably would have done it by now. Unless, he had just realized I had no use and sent Barsad to finish the job. I shuddered at the thought. But something about the look in Barsad's eyes told me he meant no harm. Maybe he's telling the truth, I thought.

I followed him out the door. He led me down the left corridor, the smell seemed to be getting worse as we walked. Everything was rusty and steam practically seeped from every inch. We came to a metal door, a padlock resting on the handle. It looked broken. Barsad opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

It was a bathroom. Not a terribly clean bathroom but a bathroom nonetheless. A set of fresh clothes were folded on the sink counter top. Bane was letting me clean myself up. I smiled a little, seeing the shower stocked with everything I needed.

_I will bring you everything you need. _Bane's comment popped in my head.

"I'll be waiting outside," Barsad said before closing the door. I wasted no time and started the shower. I looked into the water stained mirror and cringed. My pallid reflection was not a pretty one. My face looked about as dark as the black walls with so much dirt and grime caked on it.

I undressed and stepped into the shower, instantly relaxing when the hot water hit all my tense spots. The water going down the drain was a muddy color from all the mess on my face and hair. Even after I was all washed up, I stood still in the shower with my eyes closed. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to bathe and the hot water just felt too good. Once the water almost turned cold, I shut it off and wrapped myself in an old stained towel that hung over the shower door.

I stepped out and crept over to the sink where the clothes sat. They were surprisingly my size, even the undergarments. Though I was fairly small so I guessed it wasn't hard to tell how much I weighed. I tossed my old, ashy clothes aside and dressed quickly in the fresh ones.

I meant to hurry, as I was afraid Barsad would be getting impatient. Once I was dressed, I tip toed to the door and opened it slowly. Barsad waited calmly a couple feet away, his back turned to me. But he turned when he heard me close the door. He took in my clean face and damp hair, staring for a minute. I must have been nearly unrecognizable without all that gunk on my face.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded and followed as he led the way. A part of me wanted him to take me somewhere else instead of back to my room. Maybe wherever Bane was. Just for a few minutes. I didn't want to go back to my room. I hated it.

But Barsad led me to my familiar looking door and I sighed. Back to where I was.

"Is there anything else you need?" Barsad asked as I settled myself into my cot. I shook my head no and he nodded in acknowledgement, leaving me alone once more.

I laid down in bed as the room got darker, feeling damp strands of my hair sticking to my shirt. Creepy shadows danced on the ceiling, some of the shaped looking like little monsters looking down at me. I closed my eyes and curled up on my side, trying to block everything out. I thought of the warming scent of Bane's coat and a part of me wished I still had it wrapped around me.

Pulling the thick blanket under my chin, I steadied my breathing and tried to sleep. I wasn't tired at all so I hoped I would be able to drift easily.

[O]

It seemed like seconds passed when I woke with a jolt. I was sweating a little and my heart was pounding a million miles a minute. The room was still pitch black and I could hear water slushing from down below. I laid on my back with the blanked knocked down to my feet.

The last thing I remembered before waking was the feeling of being trapped and suffocated. Like the walls were closing in on me. I felt little scratches on my ankles too, though as if the shadows from the ceiling came alive and attacked me. Trying to drag me to their world. I rubbed my watery eyes and sat up. A dream, it was only a dream, I told myself. Just go back to sleep.

Though, I couldn't. I wasn't tired. I was sick of being in this room. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't stay here any longer. I knew that for sure. Maybe the dream was trying to tell me something.

I needed to find Bane. I didn't know if he'd let me just hang around but I had to try. I didn't want to be in this room another minute. Dark places were starting to take a toll on me.

I eased up from the cot and tip toed to the door, opening it carefully. No one was in the halls but I heard some movement and distinct sound of water flow. I followed the noise quietly, noticing the light getting brighter. The smell appeared to be getting worse, too.

I started to hear male voices and I knew I was getting close. I crept down a staircase and came across a circular area. Tents and different equipment were pitched everywhere. A lot of men hung from the walls by rope tied about their middle's, hammering and drilling into walls.

Younger men were perched in a corner, another armed thug watching over them. Gallons of water fell from a large opening in the center of the room, flowing down into a metal grating. Where was Bane? I walked closer for a better look. Some of the men gave me a funny look then went back to their tasks.

Someone breathed heavily, a familiar sound. I turned around and saw Bane - and gasped. He was shirtless. Bare chested in the firelight. My cheeks started to heat up and I got the urge to look away like child. But his familiar masked face made me momentarily forget why I came down there in the first place. I approached him slowly, wringing my hands together.

He was half way turned away from me, arms crossed over his vast chest, staring at the ground. He appeared deep in thought. "Bane?" I murmured.

His head snapped up in my direction. I hoped he hadn't forgotten about me. His eyes glazed over for a moment. I worried for a minute that I had upset him by coming down here without permission.

His eyebrows crinkled together, like he was concerned. "Are you alright?" Bane asked, dropping his arms down from his chest.

I nodded and looked down. "I…had a nightmare," I almost regretted saying it when I realized how childish it sounded. I wouldn't blame Bane if he just sent me off to my room again.

But he stared at me with an incredulous look in his eye. He brought his massive hand up and curled his fingers forward a few times, beckoning me to him. "Come here," he breathed.

I came to him carefully, my neck craning up almost painfully just to look at him. His stare made me feel like a tiny plastic toy figure. Beside Bane, there was a metal box filled with clear tubes and needles filled with some kind of liquid. Bane grabbed one and held it up to me. With his other hand, he gingerly disconnected a few tubes of his mask, grunting softly as he did so. I leaned in closer, amazed at how swift his hands worked. Then, he put the needle in my own hand.

"Inject it into these tubes," Bane ordered. I rolled the needle in my hand and swallowed hard.

"Will it hurt?" I asked as I brought the needle up to his mask.

Bane chuckled, "Quite the contrary."

I squeezed the needle tight, my fingers shaking in fear. I didn't want to accidentally inject it into the wrong place and anger him. He noticed my nerves and wrapped his enormous hands over mine, almost covering them completely. His hands gently guided mine and carefully injected the liquid in both tubes.

I pulled my hands back slowly, watching as Bane's eyes closed. He grunted in pain a few times, kneeling down in front of the tent. His hands worked quickly to reconnect the tubes.

I put the needle back in the metal box and stepped to the side, giving Bane space. Light glistened off his back and I noticed a deep scar running down the middle. It was puffy and few shades darker than the rest of his skin, like a blade had sliced through it. What has this man been through? I thought to myself.

Loud footsteps shuffled from the tunnels and made their way toward us. I heard the gruff voices of two men and panicked, shrinking back against a broken down wall. Bane still crouched in the center, taking his time with his mask.

Two thugs emerged from the staircase where I had came through, each holding the arm of an unconscious body, dragging it toward Bane. Barsad lingered behind them.

They set the body in front of Bane, laying the man on his back. He had short brown hair and glasses.

"Why are you here?" Bane asked, not moving from his position.

One of the thugs kicked at the man's body. "Answer him!"

"I was asking _you_," Bane hissed.

The thug swallowed hard, sputtering, "It's the Police Commissioner."

Bane stood up slowly and turned to the two men, his muscles flexing, "And you brought him down here?" He said, walking toward them like a lion hunting in the wilderness.

"We didn't know what to do. We -"

"You panicked. And your weakness has costs the lives of three others."

"No, he's alone - " Bane's hand shot out and clasped around the man's neck, squeezing viciously until a muted crack pierced the air. The thug writhed in Bane's iron-like grasp, gurgling then dropped to the ground; dead. I clapped a hand over my mouth, feeling tears dot the corner of my eyes.

"Search him. Then I will kill you," Bane told the remaining thug. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

The man nervously leaned down to the unconscious body, shaken by his partner's sudden death and sifted through the man's jacket. He held up a folded piece of paper, the edges slightly crinkled, to Bane.

Bane took it and skimmed over it. The man on the ground stirred, gazing around him lucidly then rolled over and plunge into the water below. Three goons tilted their guns over the railings and shot at the body as it flowed over to the grating. I flinched as the bullets hit the water, causing it to splash everywhere.

The thug looked over at Bane, "He's dead."

"So show me his body."

"The water runs to any one of the outflows. We'd never find him," The thug argued. Anybody had to be brave to argue with a man like Bane.

Bane turned to Barsad, who was present the entire time, and held out his hand. Barsad handed a small device over without question.

Bane walked over to the thug and tucked the object in his coat then zipped it up tightly. "Follow him," He told the thug.

"Follow him?"

Bane shot the thug then, shoving his body into the awaiting water. It flowed down the same opening the other man did. Bane gazed at Barsad for a moment then turned back to the paper in his hands, like nothing happened.

I was stunned. Bane had just killed two men, plainly in front of me. I should've cried or trembled with fear but I just felt numb.

I stepped out from my corner carefully. Bane noticed my movement and looked over to me, like he forgot I was there. I just wanted to leave and I hoped he had the decency to let me go after what I witnessed.

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded. I skipped past him, my chest nearly exploding with relief. Barsad stepped to the side, letting me walk past him. But I didn't even reach the stairs when Bane's voice stopped me.

"Eleanor," He called softly. I paused and turned to him reluctantly. He had a strange look in his eye. Though as if he regretted doing those things in front of me. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded without a thought. Bane looked over at Barsad, giving him a silent order. Barsad nodded and went off without question again.

[O]

The meal came after a few minutes. Bane had me sit at the green chair in front of the desk. I wanted to refuse and just eat in my room like I always had but I had the feeling he didn't like hearing the word _no_. I felt his eyes on me the entire time, which made me eat slower than usual.

Something about him changed though. He was acting different. Tender almost, as if he was trying to make up for what he did in front of me. He wrapped a thick blanket around me while I ate and I overheard him talking to Barsad, telling him to deliver fresh clothes to my room on a regular basis.

When I was done, I set the fork on the plate and stood up, the blanket dragging at my feet.

"Are you finished?" Bane asked.

I nodded, about to ask if I could go back to my room again but he picked me up then, swinging me into his arms like I was a doll. He carried me to my room silently.

I tensed up at his touch at first, but slowly sunk into his chest, his warmth tingling my skin. I had forgotten what being in his arms felt like. It was still comforting. I was mildly shocked that I still felt like that, even after what happened earlier. He had a strange effect on me. That I couldn't deny.

Bane kicked my bedroom door open with one foot and set me down gently on the cot, tucking me under the blankets.

I snuggled up under them, my eyes fluttering closed. The room fell silent but I didn't hear any movement from Bane.

Thick fingers brushed over my cheek softly, tracing my cheek bone all the way down to my chin. I trembled a little, his fingers should have been glowing with warmth. And these were the hands that caused the death of two men.

Bane pulled his hand away after a moment, then turned and left. I feel asleep quickly after that, the darkness and shadows not bothering me once for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone :D I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. Feel free to leave a review, it would make me really happy. Sorry if there is any typos! I'll fix them when I get a chance.  
**

**The third chapter will take place when Bane invades the stock market. Thank you for reading babes! **


	3. Runaway

_Whatever my faults, I don't deserve this. - _**Elphaba Thropp, "Wicked"**

I dreamt again that night. It wasn't a nightmare though. It was one of those dreams that you fantasize about during the day and lived only when you slept. In my dream, I was happy. I lived a simple life but it felt glamorous. Glamorous because there were people that loved you, needed you, and everything you did would be echoed. No time spent on thinking about the shoulda coulda woulda's. No time spent on crying into your pillow case each night because nobody else would listen.

And certainly, no time spent on regretting every decision you made. You just lived. Lived a life that meant something; worth living. That's what I wanted more than anything. I didn't want people to bow at my feet and kiss my hands like I was a God. I just wanted someone to love me. I needed to know the feeling. Just once more.

I was taken from my parents when I was twelve years old, snatched from my bed during the night. I remembered being gagged then dragged down the staircase. My mother screamed as a tall man dressed in black pinned her to the sofa. She bursted into tears when she saw me, pleading with the man to let me go. It was the first time I had saw my mother cry.

I was held at the foot of the staircase as another man shoved my father out to the backyard, pressing a gun to his back. His wasn't crying like my mother, though. His eyes were serious. Like he had been expecting this. The men talked with my father in a peculiar manner, as if they were life long friends. There was no mention of money, jewels or anything you'd expect a robber would want. It looked like a negotiation. And I was at the middle of it.

I'm not sure if my father let the men take me, or if I was just the object of ransom. But my father new different people- dangerous people and I think this time, he stepped on a few too many land mines. He'd always tell me he'd keep me and mommy safe. Always one of those father that kissed my forehead before bed, chased monsters from the closet, and thought that ice cream cured everything. I never imagined him getting in deep with these kinds of men.

Not my father.

He always assured the opposite. But things change. I was about to learn that.

The last I remembered was being towed out the front door, slung over a strange man's shoulder. My mother was thrown to the ground, her blue silk robe swishing open as she reached out toward me. I couldn't see my father. I was already carried out to the driveway and it was nearly pitch black. They stuffed me in the trunk of a beat up looking chevy then they piled in the front seat. The engine cranked up, and just before we drove off, I heard a gunshot.

[O]

The next few years were a blur. I forced myself to stop feeling, cut myself off from everything that had to do with life. That made the days go by a bit quicker and nights seemed less painful.

They filled me with sedatives the first few weeks. I had gotten so out of hand. I would kick, slap and punch anyone who would try to touch me. They gave me a shot and I was knocked out for hours, even days at times.

But I was just used as a decoy at the time. They would use me as bait when they caught other girls. Most of them were older and they kept us in separate rooms. I rarely saw them. But I could hear them scream through the walls. I'd clap my hands over my ears at night as I layed on the cold floor. Sometimes I'd pretend my father was there with me and he'd chase all the scary people away. I lived in my head a lot. That was my escape, my release.

It continued like this for a while, until I grew up and they used me more. In different ways. One man tried to inject some kind of drug in me. It smelled bitter and I thrashed as the man tried to hold me down. I kicked and squirmed and even slapped him in the face. My fingernail scratched his cheek and it started to bleed. That just made him angry.

He threw down the needle, punched me once in the jaw and climbed on top of me. I tried to move my legs up but he was too heavy and I felt too much pain from the blow. He backhanded me again and forced himself on me.

His breath was hot and smelled of cigar smoke. I turned my head to the side as his body crushed mine. I cut my mind off again, forcing myself to stop feeling and just breathe. I felt the rush of cold air as my jeans were discarded and I shut my eyes. I felt everything but it was numb. Like when your foot falls asleep and you prick it with a knife.

I was fourteen years old.

[O]

Time passed. It had been three years since they had taken me. I was just an instrument of their desires, waiting to be handled in whatever manner they felt. Some just wanted a plaything and others needed an outlet for their frustrations, and negative emotion. I remembered always being caked with bruises.

I felt sick. My stomach ached all the time and my mind was no longer my safe haven. No longer my place of sanctuary. I was becoming mentally what I hated and feared. Tearing myself down and eating away at my weaknesses. I no longer forced myself to cut my mind off, numb the pain just take make the seconds go by quicker. I felt everything. I made myself. It was my own torture. And I did it to myself.

It was what I deserved, and what I needed to feel. I couldn't just tune out those emotions anymore. I had to feel them.

But it was killing me.

It had to end. And it did eventually. I was fifteen when I ran away.

They took me out. Used me for one of their heists again. I was stuffed in the back of a old light blue van, tied up at the hands. One man rode in the back with me. Being the object of ransom, they held a gun to my temple and threatened the bank teller to open the safe's or they would finish me off. The teller complied and open the vaults.

I was forced on my knees as the men ransacked the small bank, tossing the wads of money in a black trash bag. They dragged me out when they were done, and pushed me in the back of the van.

That's when the police sirens went off and they panicked. Someone had called the police.

One man stayed with me as the others sprinted back to bank for the remaining money. They had only minutes until the cops would arrive.

The man shoved me farther into the van, forcing me against the wall. His calloused hand felt hot against my skin and I kicked at him, managing to strike him below the belt. He groaned and doubled over, falling onto his knees. I didn't waste the chance. I ran. I stumbled past him and nudged the door open with my shoulder. My hands were still tied together and I was grateful the door wasn't locked or I would have been done for.

The sirens were getting louder by the second. Time was short and the other men would be back any minute with the money. So I ran. It was the fastest I have ever ran in my life.

Looking back, I probably should have stayed. Or at least hid until the cops had found me. They would have protected me. But I couldn't face them and I didn't want to risk seeing my captors again. So I fled. It was foolish, I know.

But it was the only thing I thought of. So I did it.

After a few blocks, I stopped to catch my breath. The rope around my hands were coming loose and I managed to squeeze out of them. My wrists bled by the effort but I didn't care. I was free. That was the only thing that mattered.

I don't know how I survived the following years. I slept wherever I could and accepted help from whoever offered. But it would be small, like buying me something to eat or drink. Some offered a place to stay, or a ride to a local shelter but I always refused. I had somewhere to go, I'd say.

It wasn't true, of course. And I think they knew that but they never questioned me.

So, I spent two years wandering.

Looking for a place called home.

It wasn't easy. I ran whenever I saw any signs of the cops. One patrol car followed me once and I took refuge with a group of high school kids waiting at the bus stop. I blended in just fine. I panicked and threw a mini tantrum when I pretended that I accidentally left my backpack in the school library. It worked because the other students stared at me with wide eyes and the cop car eventually drove away.

Hard to believe two years had passed.

I don't remember how I ended up in the city where Bane had found me. I was just a wanderer and I guess I had strayed too far this time. Though, I recalled being dragged from the streets and into a deserted alley. Someone grabbed the back of my torn jacket and yanked me back. A white cloth was stuffed into my mouth and taped shut to prevent me from screaming. The man with the infamous knife tied my feet and hands together then slung me over his shoulder, discreetly carrying me to the back of the truck where I would eventually awaken in.

They tossed me in the car and I blacked out.

Then after some time, I woke up. And that's how it all started. That's why I'm here right now.

I was feeling much better, given everything I had been through. I still felt disquieted by the dark but here I felt that I could rest. I didn't have to run from place to place. At least not yet…

I was safe here. For now.

Granted, I didn't exactly know where 'here' was but all I knew is that we were in a sewer under a strange city named Gotham. I wasn't familiar with the territory. It had been a week since Bane had brought me down here. I spent most of the time in my room ever since Bane killed those men in front of me. All of my positive thoughts about him had been whisked away.

I willingly stayed in my room since then and only came out to clean myself up in the bathroom. Barsad checked on me more frequently. Popping in to ask if I needed anything and to bring me new clothes, like Bane had ordered.

I got the feeling Bane was trying to make up for what I had witnessed that. It confused me… I didn't think he would care. But I had been wrong many times. I still didn't come down, though.

This man clearly didn't use his power for good. I didn't even know who he was exactly yet. Sometimes I felt like I was back at square one. Being captive by a strong criminal mind. Did I come full circle? Or did I just have bad luck? I was actually being fed and physically cared for.

But something was off. There was a darkness here.

Anger.

Isolation.

And pain.

It scared me because I had feared I got myself into the same predicament I was in four years ago. Why couldn't it just stop?

_Why couldn't I be free?_

[O]

Barsad had told me that I was free to use the shower whenever I liked and he no longer needed to escort me. They trusted me enough to let me off on my own. Or at least figured I wasn't stupid enough to try to escape.

I found myself over there a lot, showering until the hot water was gone. It was the only place I could be without my thoughts getting tangled. My mind was at ease for once. Calm.

And I admit, I short of reveled in the small piece of freedom I was offered. I didn't have to spend as much time in my room and I didn't dare go back down where Bane was. I hadn't seen him since that night. After I had showered and dried myself off, I curled back onto the bed. Damp ends of my hair wetted my shirt and I shivered. Someone knocked on the door and I leaned up to answer.

"Yes?" I called and the door opened. It was Barsad. He was carrying a small bundle of clothes. He set them on the small round table at the foot of my bed.

"Get dressed then come down," he told me. I nodded and swung my legs down from the bed. Barsad left quietly. 'Come down,' I repeated in my head. He must have meant where Bane usually was. Did Bane want to see me? Why else would he order me to come down?

I dressed quickly, noticing Barsad had included a pair of shoes and a jean jacket with the outfit. I kept forgetting I was still bare foot. When I was done, I padded out into the hall and slowly descended the stairs. Men were still dangling from the ceilings by a harness, ripping into the foundation. More men filtered around, moving things like they were in a hurry to be somewhere.

Bane was at the center, supporting black trousers and a dark leather jacket, similar to one a biker would wear. I approached him carefully.

"Bane?" I called softly.

His eyebrows were creased when he turned around, as if he was frustrated with something but they smoothed once he saw me.

"Ah, there you are," he said with a light tone. He extended his hand and curled his fingers forward a few times, signaling me to come to him.

"Sleep well?" He asked once I got close to him.

"I guess," I said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Good, you will need it for what's ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Bane said. His eyes glistened, like he was smiling under the mask. Why did he have to be so cryptic?

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked as I appeased the moving men around me.

Bane nodded, "You will see Gotham, young one. For what it truly is."

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say to that. This would my first time venturing out into the city. Bane took the opportunity to grab my lower arm and lead me out of the sewers, a herd of well armed men trailing behind us.

Sleek black SUV's waited for us in a row when we reached the street. It appeared to be around mid - evening and I was curious as to why no one else was in the street. The sun was still out. Bane and I climbed into an SUV at the front of the parked row. I was wedged between the driver and Bane, as usual. Barsad and two other men rode in the back seats.

"Where are we going?" I whispered up to Bane as the driver started the engine.

"The stock exchange," Bane said simply. He glanced down at me and must have seen the confusion and worry in my eyes because then he settled his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing will happen to you," Bane told me. He said it like it was an oath. But it did make me feel a little better. Bane kept his heavy hand on me as we took off.

[O]

I couldn't help but stare out the window as we drove. Gotham was a beautiful place. It was exactly the traditional scenic beauty but it was so powerful and vivid. This city has seen grief, turmoil and distress. I could tell from the buildings and by watching the people.

But it led me to one thought: what was Bane going to do here?

We stopped driving once the top of the Stock Market building came into view. The driver parked along the curb and cut the engine. All of the men turned to Bane, waiting for an order. The other cars continued ahead but stopped at different streets.

"You all know your orders. Rally those people and make them trust you. Make them think they're safe." Bane told his men. They nodded.

"What are we gonna do with her?" The driver asked, jerking his thumb in my direction. Bane looked down at me then, pondering my usage. I twisted my hands together as I felt multiple pairs of eyes on me. Would they let me stay in the car if I asked? Or would Bane think I'd try to run? A few seconds passed before Bane answered the driver.

"Bring her. Let her act as a distraction. But do not let anyone touch her," Bane commanded. The last part sounded like some sort of threat.

The driver started up the engine again and droved for a few more blocks. We stopped again once the entrance was visible. Then Bane turned to me.

"Go inside and wait for me," Bane ordered me like I was one of his men. He lifted me up and over him so I could go out the passenger side door.

"Eleanor," Bane called as I was about to walk to the building. I turned to face him and he beckoned me with his usual gesture. I walked up to the rolled down window.

"Stay in the lobby until I come and get you. Do you understand?" His tone was harsh. He never used that tone with me before. It made me nervous. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes," I murmured.

Bane nodded in approval, "Good."

I turned and started to walk to the Stock Market. I heard the car's engine crank up again when I was a few blocks away.

[O]

The stock market building loomed over me. The structure was high and the windows were crystal clear. People flitted in and out of the doors. Homeland of the entrepreneurs and wealthy business folk. I would stick out like a sore thumb here. I crept in slowly, the loud shouts of the investors nearly deafened me. I hoped I would be able to blend in.

Two metal detectors booths stood in the center of the room, a long line behind them. I took my place at the end of one and looked around, wondering when Bane and his men would arrive. The lines moved quickly and I was pushed to the front. I walked past the detector without any beeping, which relieved me even though I knew I wasn't carrying anything metallic.

A female security guard gestured for me to stop. I was confused since she didn't stop anyone else before me.

"Arms out, ma'am." She held a portable metal detector in her hands. I lifted my arms up and she waved the detector down my sides and over my jacket and pant pockets. The detector didn't beep and the woman looked at me in a funny way. I knew what she was thinking. Why would someone as young as me be doing at a Stock Exchange? She must have thought I was here to steal something.

"Thank you, ma'am. You're free to go," the woman told me. I lowered my arms and gave a small smile.

_Calm down, everything is fine. _

I tried to calm myself as I lingered around the lobby, trying to avoid suspicious eyes. I watched the investors come and go through the metal detectors. A piece of me wanted Bane to walk in already.

Where is he? I kept thinking. But I didn't let myself panic. I couldn't.

A few minutes passed and I decided to venture up the large stairs to the right. I heard shouts from up there and I figured that's where all the marketers were. I skipped up the stairs, humming a little ditty to myself. I felt silly but I had to act natural. A man dressed in a light tan jacket, carrying a mop and bucket treaded down the stairs as I went up. I immediately recognized him. He was one of Bane's men. He noticed me too and winked at me then started to wash the floor with the dirty looking mop. I stopped and stared at him for a minute.

_What on Earth is he doing? _I thought. He whistled cheerily and slushed the mop across the floors, as if he enjoyed doing it.

I climbed the rest of the stairs and walked down a long corridor. Crowds of people were packed in a large enclosure, computer screens perched on every surface. They shouted things I didn't understand. Business talk.

A man kneeled down in front of two other suited men on a platform, rubbing their shoes with a thick black brush. I stopped in my tracks. It was also one of Bane's men. The driver. He had his head down so he didn't notice me. How did Bane's men get over here so quickly?

I stood near the wall until some people passing by started to give me weird looks. Guess that was my cue. I couldn't stay in one place for too long so I ventured back down stairs to the lobby. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep this up before someone figured me out.

There was hardly anybody in the lobby, beside the crony that was mopping the floor. There was a bench in the back near the elevator and I sat down, fiddling with a strand of my hair. I could feel the security guards gaze but I kept my eyes down. I had act normal. A couple minutes passed and the woman with the metal detector approached me.

"Are you lost?" She asked with fake kindness. I think she wanted me to leave more than anything else.

"I- I'm waiting for someone," I said. The woman looked at me for a long moment, studying my face. My mother always told me I was like an open book and at this moment…I prayed she was wrong.

"You better come with me," the woman said, reaching out to grab me.

I recoiled at her advance. Bane had told me to stay so I had to.

"But I'm waiting for someone," I protested. It wasn't a lie, really.

"Ma'am, you can't be h-" The woman was cut off by a loud thwack. I looked over the woman's shoulder and my body went rigid.

Bane was here.

He had smacked a security guard in the face with his red motorcycle helmet. Another man ran up to him and Bane threw him a hard blow to the face. Another pointed a hand gun at Bane but he countered it and seized the man, elbowing him in the face with his own arm.

Blink and you would have missed it.

I remained still, a hand over my mouth as the security guard in front of me pulled out her gun. She aimed the gun at Bane.

"Don't move!" She yelled. But Bane merely looked at her with slight amusement.

He took a step forward and she cocked the gun, "I'm warning you!"

"Wait!" I protested, afraid that she would really shoot him. The sound of my voice distracted her and she glanced at me. Which was a mistake. A big mistake. Bane strode forward in a quick few steps and snaked his hand around the woman's wrist with a vice like grip. She screeched in pain and tried to shake free. Bane wasn't having that. He spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest, a hand over her throat. His eyes flickered to mine for a second then he hit the woman at the back of the head, hard enough for her eyes to roll back and she slumped to the ground unconscious. Bane probably would have killed her, if I wasn't present. He tossed the hand gun to the side and came closer to me.

"Where were you!?" I quipped. Bane touched my arm with a gentle hand.

"There's no need to be afraid," He said earnestly. So he was going to ignore my question. I wasn't afraid, truthfully. I just wanted to know what took him so long… the woman with the gun could have hurt him. That seemed impossible though, given his display of strength.

I calmed down a bit as he squeezed my shoulder, "What's going on? Why are we here?"

After all this time, he still wouldn't tell me anything. I was sick of being kept in the dark.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," he told me. I couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Didn't he trust me enough? After all this time I've stayed with him?

He led me up the staircase, walking behind me with a hand at the small of my back. Gunshots went off and I jumped.

_God, please don't let this be a massacre._

We walked down the corridor and Bane's two cronies were in the stock room, shooting at all of the computer screams. They shattered and glass shards flew everywhere. People fell to the floor and huddled themselves together, covering their faces. Bane stopped me at the front of the door, pushing me against the wall with a hard gaze. His hand was tight on my arm. My skin throbbed beneath his touch.

"Stay here," Bane told me. I nodded quickly at his sharp tone. I seldom felt fear around him… but there were times. And these were one of those.

He stared at my face for a moment, trailing his gloved fingertips down my arm _very_ slowly. I ducked my head and looked down at the tiled floor. My face pooled with heat. He withdrew his hand and strolled to the double doors, like this was something he did everyday. I stayed close to walls but slide further to the door, wanting a better look of what was going on.

The thudding of his bootheels seemed terribly loud as he walked through the doors, taking his time to look down at the people cowering on the ground. He glanced to his right, catching the figure of a suited man who perched on a chair, staring at Bane with wide, frightful eyes.

Bane glided toward him and the man shrank back into his chair.

"This is a stock exchange. There's no money you can steal," the man said as Bane looked at his identification card that was clipped to his jacket.

"Really?" Bane said, taking a hold of the man's tie, "Then why are you people here?" He pulled at the man's tie, dragging him in the chair and slammed him against the opposite desk. Bane towered over the man and bashed his head onto the desk. I winced at the loud smack.

Bane yanked the card off the now unconscious man's jacket and jammed it into a small device. The thug that was shining the shoes knelt down and began to work on the computer, uploading something I couldn't identify. His fingers typed quickly over the keyboard as Bane walked about the room calmly, looking down at the groups of terrified investors. He nodded somewhat politely to a middle aged man that was sprawled on the floor, his mouth hanging open at Bane's imposing figure. I had the feeling it was Bane's own way of greeting him.

Bane came closer to the door and I edged back. I didn't want him to know that I had been watching the entire time. But he noticed my form out of the corner of his eye when I jumped at the sudden flares of police sirens. Maybe this was my chance…

The cops were coming. Maybe…finally I could go. Be free, like I always wanted.

But Bane gave me one look through the glass door and I knew what he meant.

_Stay._

I had to stay. I had to obey him.

My mind screamed a flurry of curses at myself for being so stupid, naïve, and submissive. But how could I possibly have known what was going to happen? Either way, it was too late now. I was already here and I had to stay. At least, for the time being.

"They cut the fiber. Cell's working," said the man who was working on the laptop. Bane stared off into space, folding his hands close to his chest.

"For now," Bane breathed. Police sirens grew louder and I heard car doors slam outside. They were barricading us in.

"How much longer does the program need?" Bane asked his thug.

"Eight minutes."

Bane looked around for a moment, "Time to go mobile," he said and lifted his hand up to the thug in the tan jacket, signaling him. The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at the crowd.

"Everybody up!" He shouted, firing at the walls. I covered my ears as the people cried blood - curdling screams. The computer thug shoved his laptop into a black bag as the crowds stood up quickly, bullets flying rapidly over their heads. Bane walked forward and tugged his motorcycle helmet out of a petrified man's grasp.

"Thank you," he said to the man nicely. He walked to the door, the two goons trailing behind him as they pointed their guns at the crowd, warning them to stay back.

I pulled myself away from the wall as Bane came closer. He reached for my hand without a word and pulled me beside him, forcing me to walk with him. The other people flocked behind us in a large line.

Bane led us down to the lobby where three sport bikes waited. So this was their means of escape.

But where was I supposed to go?

Bane walked up to one of the bikes and casually seated himself on it, donning his helmet. The two cronies shoved their guns at the crowd.

"Go around! Go around!" They yelled, pushing the people apart so they were surrounding the bikes like a mosh pit. The room grew smaller as everyone was forced to cage around Bane and his men. People started to trip over others at the closeness and I was pushed forward a few times.

Bane looked over his shoulder and met my eyes. He lifted his pointer finger at me and curled it forward a few times then patted the seat behind him. He wanted me to get on the bike with him.

My heart skidded a beat and I shook my head in fear, stepping back into the crowd. Was he crazy? I couldn't get on the bike with him. I couldn't. And I _wouldn't_. But he gestured to me again and I still shook my head, squeezing myself deeper into the crowd. If I got far enough, the people would swallow me up and I could remain unseen. Maybe get the chance to slip away before Bane physically came to get me.

The other thugs grabbed people by their shirt collars and tugged them at the front of their bikes. They wrapped the people's wrist with rope and seated them up front. One of them put up a fight. A short dark haired woman kicked at the man's legs and bit at his hand when he tried to tie her up. The thug jerked his hand back, two small gashes in his palm were visible. He scowled and threw her to the floor then pulled out his gun, aiming it right at her head.

Bane dismounted his bike quickly, but it was too late. A gunshot went off and everyone screamed, pushing at each other to get away. The dark haired woman layed on the floor, a bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. The thug aimed his gun at the crowd and they whimpered down. He scanned the crowd, waving his gun over everyone so they knew who had the power.

I was shifted to the center and the thug's eyes settled on me. He stared at my face for a second then a malicious glint appeared in his eyes and his hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I yelped in pain as he pulled me to his bike.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" I cried when he backhanded me.

"Shut up!" He threw a punch to my jaw and I fell to the floor, nearly knocking over the bike. My ears started to ring. Everyone screamed as the man stood over me. I saw the gun being shoved in my face through blurred vision.

And I thought that was going to be the end.

But it wasn't. Not yet.

He was pulled away into the grasp of Bane, who looked absolutely furious. Everything happened so fast. The man doubled over, cowering on the ground as Bane threw punches to his face and torso. He didn't kill him, though. He still needed him, after all. But the thug was bleeding profusely from his busted lip and he stood up with a slight hunch. Bane seized his collar and got right in his face.

"If you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" He hissed in the man's face. The thug nodded wildly. Bane slowly let go of his shirt and stepped back. A middle aged man and woman gently helped me up, lifting me by the arms. My hand drifted to my jaw and I winced when it made contact. It throbbed painfully. I was afraid a bone might have been broken.

Bane came up to me and grabbed my wrist, towing me to his bike. A woman was already tied up at the front of his bike but he had me sit behind him, not making an attempt to move until my arms were securely tucked around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I was surprised he hadn't scolded me for not obeying him in the first place. Maybe that would come later, once we were out of here.

The other men mounted their bikes with their hostages on board and we slowly rode to the front of the door, giving space to the people so they could form a big crowd in front of them, like a human shield.

The crowd slowly descended the stairs and we rode slowly in the middle. I peered out from around Bane and I saw at least a dozen cop cars parked outside. Their guns were pointed directly at the doors.

The crowd moved forward again and there was just enough space for the bikes to ride over. Bane eased up the door carefully. I looked around him again and I saw that there was just enough space on the steps for me to jump off safely before Bane could speed away. It was risky but I had choose the right time.

The crowd separated and Bane shot off, speeding over a makeshift ramp and leaping over other police cars.

_This was it. I had to try._

Bane shoved the hostage seated in front of him from the bike and she tumbled to the ground. I took a deep breath as Bane swerved around a car. Closing my eyes, my arms fell from his waist and I flung myself from the bike. I hit the sidewalk with a thud, landing flat on my stomach. My cheek pressed against the cold concrete and I lifted my head up slowly, my head pounding with adrenaline. I looked in the direction where Bane sped off and he whipped his head around to look behind him. I think he saw me but I couldn't tell for sure.

But it didn't matter. I had done it. I was free. Finally.

I groaned and sat up on my knees. My stomach felt tender and I knew that it would bruise. I stood on my feet and rubbed my neck, hearing the shouts of the police men. Car doors slammed as they prepared for a chase. I had to move fast.

I jogged down the street, my legs sore from the fall. I saw the body of the woman who was pushed off by Bane so I ran up to her. She wasn't moving. I knelt down and lightly touched her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unsure if she was still alive or not. She stirred lightly and rolled over to her back, moaning in pain. I helped her to her feet and led her to a parked police car.

The police man in the driver seat got out when he saw us, "You two okay?"

"I think she's hurt," I said as the policeman opened the backseat door for her.

"We'll get you to a hospital," he said, easing the woman in the back seat. The police man reached for me but I pulled away.

"I can't stay," I said as I backed up. The policeman looked confused and made a move to come after me but his walkie talkie buzzed with voices and he got distracted. I took the chance and ran the other way. I couldn't hear the sounds of Bane's bikes anymore so I knew I was free. I just have to avoid the police. Would they arrest me just for being in the custody of Bane?

I didn't want to take the chance.

So I ran as far as my legs could carry me. The police sirens died down as they went after Bane and his men. I would have to move fast if I wanted to avoid the police searching the area. I glanced behind me as I continued to run, making sure a cop car wasn't following me. Thankfully, none were.

I turned around and my forehead came in contact with a muscular chest. I collided with the figure and nearly fell back but strong arms held me steady. I rubbed my forehead and looked up, freezing when I met the surprised gaze of a familiar face.

Barsad.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. It means a lot to me. Sorry this chapter is so long :/ I wanted to have a small introduction story for Eleanor so you guys can get to know her better. Guess it didn't turn out so 'small' xD I had tons of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I want to know if there is anything I need to improve on.**

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and/or errors.**

**Happy Halloween! :D**


	4. Gotham's False Hope

"_Well," he thought, "I've got a new friend all right. But, what a gamble friendship is! Charlotte is fierce, brutal, scheming, bloodthirsty - everything I don't like. How can I learn to like her even though she is pretty and, of course, clever?" -_**E. B. White, "Charlotte's Web"**

_No…no, no, no._

_Please, no._

_This can't be happening. _

But it was happening and I was almost certainly sure that I was done for. Barsad held me up by the arms, his chestnut hair slightly disheveled, like he had been running from something too. A long sniper rifle was slung over his shoulder. He must've been scoping out the street for Bane, making a clear path for his escape.

"How did you…?" He started to say, confused on how I managed to escape Bane's sight. I had no idea either, honestly. I guess I had good luck. Or I did up until now. I squirmed when his fingers tightened on my skin. Barsad had always been more gentle with me and I hoped he would have the heart to let me go. This couldn't happen again. I couldn't be contained again.

_Why couldn't they just let me go?_

I wasn't anything special or important so why would they keep me around?

I was nothing.

Barsad looked around the streets with anxious eyes as the police sirens wailed in the distance. Gunshots rang off and I jumped. For a minute, I panicked at the thought of the cops actually hurting Bane. I almost deemed the idea to be impossible, given his multiple displays of strength. And the further thought of me returning to him made me shudder. He could easily kill me in snap, just like that. I prayed that wouldn't happen and I subtlety pulled myself away from Barsad's hands, which made him look down at me.

He let his hands fall from my arms but his left hand quickly linked with mine, pulling me to him.

"Let's go," he murmured urgently and lead me though the streets. I didn't even resist. Maybe this was meant to happen. My fate, somehow. I just dreaded the thought of Bane being angry at me…hurting me like he had hurt his thug. But I brought this on myself. It was my own fault. Maybe I deserved it.

The sun was setting rapidly and Barsad pulled at me harder as we nearly sprinted through the streets, taking cover in an alley whenever we spotted a patrolling police car. I heard the buzzing of a helicopter in the sky, flying in the direction of the local highway. I wondered if Bane was still riding around somewhere in the city or if he had made it back to the sewers already.

As we got closer, I heard the roaring of another bike but it wasn't anything like Bane's bikes. This sounded like monster growls and it was right on the highway. The helicopter buzzing grew louder and my hair rustled as it flew over the roof tops.

Barsad leaned over the wall to see if the streets were clear. It was a ghost town, except for the blue and cherry lights that glowed in the distance. The whole police force was busy trying to catch whatever was on that monster bike.

Which must've meant Bane had got away…

Barsad and I ran through the street again, the shining light from the helicopter giving us a safe view of where we were heading. Empty cars lined against the sidewalks, the doors open like the occupants saw the commotion and just bolted.

A small, white van came skidding in our direction, almost loosing control and tipping over. Barsad flagged them down and the car came to a violent stop in front of us. The back seat door slid open.

"Come on, get in!" Someone barked from the driver's seat. I could tell it was one of Bane's men.

Barsad had me go in first then jumped in right after, slamming the door shut. He nodded to the driver and we shot off, the tires screeching against the ground.

"Man, I can't believe we made it," the driver mused as we raced through the streets. Barsad said nothing and looked out the window intently. His rifle was tucked between his legs. I scooted myself opposite of him. I had a bad history with guns.

We drove quickly for a few miles, taking deserted routes we wouldn't have any run-ins with the cops. I could still hear the buzzing of the helicopter so I looked out the window, hoping to catch of glimpse of something. I'd just end up seeing the faint glow of their light that they shined on the highway but it ended disappearing over the buildings. A few posters were scattered around the alley walls, hanging limply by a piece of tape. I could see the faint portrait of man with sandy colored hair but his features were blurred. The name _Harvey Dent _was scrawled at the bottom. I've never heard or seen of this man before and wondered who he was.

Police sirens still wailed and it confused me. Who were they trying to catch? I had a strong feeling Bane was long gone.

So who was this mystery person…?

We drove up to the manhole leading to the sewers hours later, and my palms started to sweat at the thought of seeing Bane again. He wasn't necessarily an easy person to anger. But when you managed to, well…it was the equivalent to signing your own death certificate. And Bane was no fool. He probably knew that I had tried to escape.

That made me unsure of my fate. I was half his size and he could easily snap me in half like a twig.

I've seen the _fury_ in his eyes. It was so blinding to look at, like staring at the sun for too long. I was almost positive that Bane would've killed the man who hit me in the Stock Market. He moved with so much agility. So much power. My hands started to shake and I crushed them between my knees.

_Calm down. You're going to be fine._

But I wasn't. I had angered Bane. I could feel it. And now I had to reap the consequences, whatever they may be.

Barsad slid open the door and helped me out onto the slippery sidewalk. The sky was dark, close to midnight I assumed.

Most of Bane men's had returned as the manhole lid was wide open. The driver climbed down first then Barsad followed right after. I heard the thud of their boots as it hit the ground and I stared down at the blackness with wide eyes. I couldn't see a thing. But they waited for at the bottom with eerie silence.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Barsad called up from the hole after a few quiet moments. I sucked in a breath and tentatively climbed down the rickety ladder, the hinges squeaked and nearly fell when I put my foot on it.

"Easy," Barsad called when I yelped in fear. I paused on the ladder and closed my eyes, trying not to look down at the black pit. I continued down until I couldn't feel the bars of the ladder anymore. It hung just at least 8 feet above the ground. I would have to jump off.

"Come on," Barsad called in the blackness. He said he would catch me…I had no choice but to trust him. I closed my eyes, held on to the ladder handle for a few more seconds, then jumped. A rush of air whipped my hair back and then I was settled into Barsad's awaiting arms, bouncing lightly in his grasp. I opened my eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. I was okay.

Barsad gently set me on my feet and started to walk down the tunnel, motioning for me to follow. The other man was already ahead of us. I gulped as the familiar looking hallway came into view, a soft glow highlighting the staircase leading to where Bane usually was.

_This was it._

[O]

Deep voices argued down from the staircase. I could hear the soft breathing of Bane's mask and I shook in my shoes. I stayed behind Barsad as we approached him slowly. He was surrounded by two other men in sharp suits. Bane was silent as they argued, taking his time to remove his black leather gloves with care, pulling at each piece of material on each finger before slipping them off completely. He still wore his black biker looking jacket.

The two men mentioned something about Wayne Enterprises and something called the Dent Act. I immediately thought of the poster I saw taped to the wall. Could it be the same man?

"Gentlemen," Bane started as the two men began to argue heatedly, "Let's continue this another time." His tone implied he wouldn't take no for an answer. If anyone would be brave enough to tell Bane _no_.

The two men shared a look and walked themselves out, up the stairs. It grew quiet, nothing but the soft whooshing of water below in the gratings. Bane looked up from his musing, looking at the faces of his men, who were surprisingly standing idle.

"Get back to work!" He growled and the men jumped back into action. Bane looked at Barsad and gave him a small nod. Barsad nodded back and turned to leave. He glanced at me for a moment, the corners of his mouth twisting down for a second, like he felt sorry that I had to be alone with Bane.

Well, almost alone.

Bane didn't look at me until Barsad's footsteps faded up the stairs. The look in his eyes were serious, like he knew what I was thinking. And that I had tried to run. But he didn't speak and neither did I. I just stared at my feet, folding my hands together submissively.

I heard the screech of a chair being pulled back and I peeked up. Bane seated himself on a rusty metal chair, leaning one arm on his knee as he ran his other hand over the black strap that went across the center of his head. He looked exhausted.

I expected a beating of some sort since I had thoroughly disobeyed him and on top of that, ran from him. I thought he'd be livid. Grab at my throat like he did at his thug. But he didn't do anything. Not a thing. Just rested on the chair.

_Just go. Just leave quietly. _

I moved my feet back very slowly, careful on where to place them as the ground was a bit wet. I was only a few feet back when my stomach decided to make it's emptiness known. Growling as loud as a tiger. I froze, grimacing at the sound.

Bane snapped his head up, looking in my direction.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. I shook my head and Bane stood up right away. He patted the desk with the chair in front of it. I sucked in a heap of air and let it out in a soft sigh, dragging myself over to him. I sat down as Bane disappeared for a few minutes. He came back a while later, carrying a plate of steaming food in one hand. He set it down in front of me, the soft steam rising from it tantalizing the tip of my nose.

"Eat," Bane commanded coldly. I winced at his tone, slowly picked up my fork and started to chomp through the thick slice of Lasagna. I regretted eating so quickly as it nearly burned my tongue off. Thankfully, Bane included a tall glass of water and I chugged it down. I felt Bane's eyes staring at me from behind then he shuffled around, watching monitors that showed live feed of Gotham City. It was fairly quiet, with nothing but the occasional clinking of the silverware.

Once I was done, I dabbed my lips with the cloth napkin and laid it on top of the plate. I drank the remains of my water and set it down with a smack so Bane would know I was finished. The stair screeched as I pushed it back, standing up. Bane noticed out of the corner of his eye and turned to me.

"Go to bed," he said, almost maternally. I nodded and padded away, up the stairs, feeling Bane's eyes on me the entire time.

[O]

It was difficult to sleep that night, more so than usual. I curled up onto my side, not bothering to change out of my dirty clothes. It had been a long day…

I drifted after the first 20 minutes, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. The room was unbearably cold, much different from Bane's warm cavern. Somehow it was always toasty down there. I kept shivering and it woke me up during the night many times.

I turned to lay on my other side but it didn't do any good and I just shuddered even more. I stayed like this for a while until I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the covers back and climb out of the bed, wincing as my feet made contact with the icy floor.

I tip toed slowly out the hall and down the stairs, following the soft light to Bane. He sat at the chair with his back turned to me, facing the monitors, arms crossed over his bare chest. He was shirtless again and I could feel my face heat up. Of all the times for him to be shirtless…

"Um…Bane?" I murmured, curling my toes into the ground. He tensed for a moment and turned to me, his eyebrows creasing together. He seemed agitated that I wasn't fast asleep in my room, but he stared at my face for awhile. I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered once. His expression began to thaw.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I looked at the ground as I spoke, "It's cold in my room. Can I sleep here tonight?" Bane was silent for a minute, still in his chair as I felt him stare at me.

"Of course," he said softly. My facial muscles twitched up in a tiny smile as Bane stood up. He walked to a cot that was pushed to the edge of the broken down wall and pulled the blanket's down. I would have been fine with sleeping on the floor, just as long as there was a bit of warmth. I nestled myself into the bed and Bane pulled the thick wool blanket up to my chin. I felt like a tiny porcelain doll as I looked up at him. He reached out his hand, almost tentatively, and ran it through my hair, tangling his thick fingers into a few tendrils. His hands were rough and calloused but it felt good, as he was using them with care.

I closed my eyes as his fingers rubbed the back of my head, adding pressure with his thumb and forefinger. He withdrew his hand after a moment, and went back to his chair. Moments later, I heard the soft cackling of a fire. He had made one for me, so I would stay warm.

I smiled sleepily at the notion and laid on my side, feeling the heat from the fire blow toward my face. This reminded of the times that my mother used to put me to bed. Sometimes, during rainy nights, she make a small fort me on the large sofa in our living room, add wood to our fireplace and sit up with me until I fell asleep. She'd read all my favorite stories like, If You Gave A Mouse A Cookie, Goodnight Moon, Where the Wild Things Are, Puff the Magic Dragon and my all time favorite, Charlotte's Web.

I used to cry whenever I saw a spider, as I was deathly afraid of them. They were just so ugly looking and could get into practically any place. I hated them. But one night when it was storming, I saw one in my bedroom and screamed for my parents. My mother rushed in, flicked on the light and scolded me, as it was just a tiny little spider. She trapped it under a coffee mug, slid a piece of paper underneath it and let it free outside on the lawn. She came back and sat at the edge of my bed, and that's when she pulled out the book.

I got bored by it at first, barely listening as she read the first three chapters to me. But once she mentioned the pretty grey spider Charlotte, I started to listen. By the time she had finished the whole thing, I was in tears. Charlotte was a brave little spider, writing words into her web to save her pig friend Wilbur from being slaughtered. She died in the end at a county fair, just before giving birth to her sac of eggs.

"See, honey? Spider's aren't bad. They're living creatures and have families of their own," My mother told me, drying my tears with a tissue. I nodded and whipped my eyes with the back of my hand. I never forgot that book and I read it many times after that. It helped me get over my fear of spiders. Every time I saw a one, I would trap it and let loose outside, just like my mom did. I felt bad about all the times that I had killed a spider, as it could have a family somewhere.

The thought of those times made me smile as I layed in the cot. I could almost hear the softness of my mother's voice over the cackling of the fire as she read it to me. It calmed me and I feel asleep quickly.

I awakened only once during the night. I felt the bed dip as Bane seated himself at the edge. The bed was very long, so there just enough space for him to sit without brushing against my legs. I peered out from under the mounds of blankets that were piling over me. Bane was leaning forward with his arms draped over his knee's. He brought one hand up to his head, as if his forehead pained him. I buried myself under the heap of blankets so only my eyes were exposed, shifting a little on my side.

He felt me move and slowly brought down the hand that was touching his forehead, laying it on my ankle. My foot jerked at the sudden contact but he rubbed it gently, kneading on all the pressure points. His thick fingers worked up to my calf, massaging at my tense muscles. I tensed when his forefinger brushed over a spot below my knee and I huddled my head under the blanket and closed my eyes. For a swift moment, I thought he was attempting to take advantage of me. I was no stranger to being touched like that, but I wasn't expecting it from a man like Bane. Sure, these were the hands that probably killed hundreds of people but he wouldn't do anything like that...would he?

Bane continued his soft caresses at my lower leg until I felt my eyelids gradually droop. How he managed to be so tender with those monstrous looking hands, I had no idea. He stood up after a few minutes and kneeled down to tend to the fire. I watched him through sleepy eyes. That black mask seemed so haunting as the shadows from the fire danced over it.

The fire grew bigger as Bane added more oil, ricocheting sparks off the cracked walls. I pulled the covers down from my face a bit, allowing the heat to warm my face. I heard Bane's footsteps slowly coming toward me but my eyes were closing, succumbing to the comforting cackling of the fire. The footsteps stopped right next to my bed. I didn't tense up or panic. I just wanted to sleep. I was relaxed. Something I thought that would be near impossible to feel here.

A calloused hand settled lightly upon my cheek, fingertips running over my cheek bones and underneath my eyes. That was the last I remembered before falling asleep.

[O]

"Rise and shine, Snow White," a gruff voice called, waking me from my slumber. Thick covers were thrown over my head so everything was muffled. I untangled myself from the mess and sat up a bit, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

A tall, scruffy looking man towered over the foot of my bed, a smug grin painted on his face. He held clean, folded clothes in his hand and tossed them unceremoniously onto the cot. They landed over my legs.

"Boss wants you to clean yourself up and get dressed," The man told me then sauntered off up the stairs. Boss? I guess he meant Bane.

Where was Bane, exactly? The fire had been put out and no one was in the room except for me and a few men lingering behind to work. I sighed and got out of bed, snagged up the fresh clothes and made my daily trip to the bathroom.

When I was done showering and got dressed, I lumbered back down stairs, hearing the familiar breathing of Bane's mask. I tried to minimize the thudding of my grey sneakers as I walked down the stairs. Bane stood facing the monitors, buttoning up a dark grey jacket he was wearing. He looked dressed to kill, and that usually meant he was going somewhere. And that I had to go with him.

My stomach twisted as I approached him quietly, "Are we going somewhere again?" I asked.

Bane turned around slowly, his hands falling from the top button of his jacket.

"Yes," he said plainly, though he was slow to answer, as though he was trying to filter his words. "There are some…things that need to be taken care of." Like murder? I thought to myself.

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

Bane's shoulders tensed noticeably, "No." My finger nails dug into my palms at his near monotone answer. I wasn't his pet. He couldn't just take me out whenever he felt like it.

"You nearly had me killed yesterday. I want to stay here," I snapped. Bane's eyes darkened in a split second and he walked toward me daringly slow. He stopped a couple feet away from me, but his gaze made me feel like I was smashed against him.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be surely dead already," Bane hissed. His glare was terrifying, like I was staring into the eyes of a lion that was about to attack.

"Do it. You'd be doing me a favor," I blurted out. Then the strangest thing happened. Bane laughed at me, a soft wheezing sound. Like I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Hmm," he breathed slowly like he was actually giving it some though. "As tempting as it seems, I'm not interested in ending your life," he noted and tilted his head to one side. "I have a _much_ better fate for you."

"Of course you do," I mumbled. "Well, excuse me if I don't stick around long enough to see it." Bane looked at me for a minute, studying my face then walked right past me toward the steps.

"Does this mean I can stay?" I asked as he padded up the stairs. But then he paused.

"No, it means this discussion is over and we're leaving." Bane held out his hand to me and I sighed in defeat. I linked my hand with his and he led me up the stairs to the manhole exit. He let me climb up the ladder first, holding the bars steady then followed right after me. The dark blue SUV we drove in yesterday was waiting at the curb. I sat in my usual spot, sandwiched between Bane and the driver.

I had no idea where we were going. We drove for at least a couple hours. We eventually came up to a tall building with dark windows. It looked like an apartment complex. The driver cut the engine and we all piled out. The sun was setting, creating a soft orange haze over the tall structures of Gotham. I stared at it for a moment before Bane pulled me away, to the building.

Bane waved his hand forward and his men moved into the building, scoping their rifles at anything in sight. The lobby was beautiful and surprisingly deserted. No one was at the front desk or anywhere else. I began to wonder if anyone actually lived here. A small gold vase filled with freesia flowers sat on a glass coffee table in a waiting room just opposite of the check in desk. I ran my fingertips over the velvety petals, inhaling it's comforting scent. These were my mother's favorite flowers and it made me smile.

A few of Bane's men patrolled up the stair well while two others checked the elevator.

"Think we're g-" A thug started to say but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. A thud followed right after then an ear splitting screech noise, like fingernails running over a chalkboard.

"It's the Cat! She's here!" A man called down from the stairwell then raced back up. The other men followed, their bootheels tapping wildly up the steps. Bane stood calmly though, his hands folded up to his chest. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment then strode after his men.

"Come," He called back to me. I hesitated for a second, my hand hovering over the vase. Bane stopped at the foot of the stairwell and looked at me.

"Eleanor," He breathed. His tone indicated he wouldn't tell me again. I took a deep breath and drifted over to him. He grabbed my wrist once I was within arms reach and pulled me along up the stairs. The stairs were spiraled and long, twisting up into the rooftop. The door was wide open once Bane and I walked up. His men stumbled over the railings, aiming their guns at someone I couldn't see.

Bane stopped just behind them. His wide back cut off my entire view and I peered around him tentatively. The sky was dark but I could just make two silhouetted figures. One was smaller, more nimble than the other.

Bane turned around then and looked down at me, "Wait here," he said then sauntered off toward the retreating figures.

I crept closer once Bane was down the stairs, keeping a safe distance behind the goons that were firing off their guns. Bodies were scattered on the ground, their clothes rumpled and creased like they had been smacked around. Bane strutted closer to the two figures, another man clad in a ink black suit walking by his side with a livid expression.

One of the retreating figures leaped down the building, the smaller one not too far away. Judging from the body shape, it looked like a woman.

The woman knelt down at the edge, then looked back at Bane, who was walking toward her slowly. His hands were clutching at the collar of his jacket. Something he always did. The woman looked back down over the edge then jumped. Something lit up and roared to life, creating a deep blue light. A sleek black vessel, wider than a plane flew up over the rooftop and hovered just above where Bane stood.

Bane watched calmly, the bluish glow touching the outline of his haunting mask. The aircraft flew off then, zipping over the tall tower buildings in a blink of an eye. My hair blew crazily at the strong wind.

The suited man that stood behind Bane stomped over to fire escape.

"What the hell took you so long!?" He screeched at one of his cronies. The thug shrugged his shoulders anxiously. I tip toed down the stairs as Bane finally turned away from the ledge and joined the screaming man.

"Come now, Mr. Daggett. This isn't the last we'll see of the Batman," Bane said coolly.

The man, Daggett, turned to Bane, "You better hope your ass get's here quicker if that bitch shows up again."

I gasped and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. Did he really just say that to Bane? I didn't think it was possible to have so much guts.

Daggett glanced at me then, looking me over for a second then turned back to Bane.

"And who's this broad?" Daggett asked. Bane's eyes narrowed in small crescents.

"A friend," Bane said plainly.

"Yeah? Well if this friend of yours tells anybody what just happened, I'll-"

"Who I keep in my company isn't any of your business," Bane snarled, glaring at the man now. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Bane's men snapping their head's up at the heating conversation. Daggett swallowed nervously under Bane's scrutiny then sauntered past us, up the stairs. I looked over at Bane, who was fixing the cuffs of his jacket sleeve's.

"Who was that person who flew away?" I asked.

"Gotham's finest hero," Bane said, coming closer to me, "The Batman."

Batman?

"Who's that?" I asked and Bane chuckled.

"Gotham's false hope," he mused. I paused, putting everything together.

"So he's...good?"

"To you, maybe."

I didn't know what to say to that so I looked down at my feet, "That man doesn't like me.." I trailed off, referring to Daggett. Bane touched my shoulder gently.

"You don't need to worry about him. He won't bother you," he said then lifted my chin up so I had to look at him, "I'll make sure of it." I smiled a little at his tone, but I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. Bane linked our hands together and lead us up the stairs, back down to the lobby.

[O]

I grew very tired during the car ride home. It took awhile for Bane's men to cover up the mess that had been made in Daggett's apartment then head back down to our car. Bane held me closer than usual. My leg almost touched his completely and his hand would linger over my knee whenever we drove over speed bumps. Normally, I felt uncomfortable when he touched me like that but this time, it was nice. Calming, even. I was so drowsy and I couldn't help but lay my head on his sturdy arm. I fell asleep almost immediately and only woke up once when I felt the car stop. The door swung open and Bane hopped out. I rubbed my post-sleep eyes and slid over to follow him but he grabbed me instead, lifting me up into his colossal arms.

"Go back to sleep," he said to me softly. I nodded once and turned my face into his chest, my cheek pressed to the warm material of his jacket. My fingers locked onto the collar as he carried me. Sometimes, just sometimes…I really felt like I could be safe around Bane. Like I was nestled in a cloud where nothing could harm me. It was a comforting feel and I hadn't felt it since I was in the company of my parents.

But with Bane, he was different. I think I could trust him. Or at least I was beginning to. But I wasn't a person who trusted easily and this notion kind of scared me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, here's another long chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! I know this chapter is a bit slow. I just wanted to establish the beginning of Bane and Eleanor's bond first. But it will soon progress into something more, starting in the next chapter. (Spoiler! We will see the end of Daggett) :D Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! **

**Apologies if there's any typos. :/**


	5. Tension

_Will it ever cloy_  
_This odd diversity of misery and joy_  
_I'm feeling quite insane and young again_  
_And all because I'm mad about the boy__. - __**Helen Forrest, "Mad About The Boy"**_

It was hard to sleep that night. When Bane had carried me back into the sewers and set me into the cot in his command center, I bundled under the nest of covers and pretended to sleep. Bane kept his seat at the foot of my bed, massaging my ankle and lower leg like he had the other night. But this time, it didn't lull me to sleep. I stayed awake for some reason. It relaxed me though as, it was a chilly night. I didn't want Bane to know that I was still awake so I ducked my head under the covers, only leaving a few strands of hair visible. It was an old trick I used when I was a child.

Sometimes I'd sneak out in the middle of the night and steal cookies from the pantry or take a book from my father's bookshelf and run back to my room. My parents usually checked on me during the night and I would always use my blanket bit. I'd stay still under the blanket until I heard them shut the door and walk back to their room. It worked every time.

Well… up until now, at least.

"Eleanor," Bane called. His tone implied he was well aware that I was awake. I cringed under the blanket and slowly ripped it down from my face. He was looking right at me. _Damn_.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Is something troubling you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "No," I mumbled. "Why do you ask?" I thought he would leave the subject alone after that but he still held eye contact, staring at me like he trying to solve a tricky math problem.

"You are not sleeping," he said plainly after a few moments. I almost chuckled at the thought of him already knowing my nightly routine.

"Well, I'm fine," I said and tried to roll back around but he wouldn't let me.

"Tell me whats wrong," he said gently.

"Nothing's wrong," I said and felt Bane's grip tighten on my ankle a little.

"Don't lie to me," he snarled. My fingers curled around the blanket and I pulled my foot roughly away from Bane's hand.

"I'm not lying! I never asked for you to keep me here," I snapped and rolled to my side, tears dotting the corner of my eyes. I already felt Bane's piercing stare bore at my back.

"Eleanor," he crooned, softly somehow but I didn't answer. I wiped at my eyes before the tears could flow. The last thing I wanted to do was to cry in front of Bane. He called at me again but still, I remained silent. I couldn't face him.

The bed creaked as he moved closer and then his hand gripped my chin, yanking my face to him. "Look at me when I talk to you," he hissed and I flinched. Then his hand drifted from my chin to my cheek, keeping a secure lock so I couldn't turn away from him again. I sniffled, sucking up the tears that threatened to spill.

_How could he bring out these emotion so easily?_

"Why me?" I asked in a broken whisper, "Why am I still here?"

Bane's hand loosened on my cheek, drifting to the crook of my neck. The pad of his thumb drew small circles at the skin there. "You are a fragile thing," he breathed, the warm air from his mask blowing over my forehead.

"So what? You want to fix me?" I demanded, a bit defensive at his answer. But Bane shook his head.

"I want to preserve you."

A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away with a shaky hand. I tried to wrap my mind around it but I just couldn't. Just the thought of someone taking the time to care for me…_wanting _me here. I didn't understand it. I had nothing to offer. Nothing anyone could want. Like a broken record.

I spent years looking for a place where I could be happy. Safe. And where someone would appreciate and love me just for me. No strings attached. That's what everyone deserves after all, isn't it?

"Bane," I started to say but he shushed me.

"Go to sleep," he said softly and I complied, rolling onto my back. His thick fingers smoothed across my forehead and I closed my eyes, pulling the covers up to my chin.

I didn't know where this was going to lead me with Bane but, maybe…maybe he's the safety I've been looking for.

[O]

The day started at it's usual pace. I woke up on my own this time, though. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked around the empty room. It was quiet, except for the occasional thudding of the worker's tools. Like always, a fresh set of clothes were set at the edge of my bed. A pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater, from what I could tell. I snatched them up and skipped to the bathroom.

My eyes were red and a little puffy when I looked into the foggy mirror, thanks to my waterworks the other night. And my hair was simply a mess, Some areas were frazzled, sticking out in crazy directions with thick knots. I sighed and tried to work them out with my fingers as the shower heated up. I managed to tame the beastly sight a bit but it prove difficult without a hairbrush. Maybe if I asked, Bane would bring me one.

I discarded my dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, instantly relaxing when the hot water hit all my tense spots. I rolled my neck and just closed my eyes. This was the only time I forgot about my worries and I cherished it.

When I was done, I toweled myself dry and dressed quickly, running my fingers through my damp hair. I _really_ need a hairbrush. I skipped my way down to the stairs, seeing more men in the area now. Bane was still absent…

One of his men emerged from a tunnel, a rifle slung over his shoulder but he carried a plate in his hands.

"Time to eat, squirt," he said when he saw me, almost condescendingly. He set the plate at the desk and walked off.

I could smell what it was from here. Scrambled eggs, hash browns and chopped fruit on the side. Mmm, and it smelled delicious. I sat down eagerly, trying not to shove the entire plate down my throat. I had forgotten that I didn't eat anything yesterday.

When I was about to finish the last bite of fruit, I heard Bane walk toward me. I'd know those thunderous footsteps anywhere. I swallowed and set down my fork.

"There you are," he said cordially when he saw me. He wore the same jacket he had on the other night. "Enjoying your breakfast?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you." I held back a grimace when a sharp kink ran through my neck. I must have slept wrong the other night. I kneaded the spot with my hand as Bane looked me over. He walked up behind me without a word and pushed my hand away. I tensed up, feeling his own thick fingers weave their way through my hair. They pressed at the spot on my neck with three fingers, rubbing in circular motions. I winced at the pressure but started to relax after a while.

His other hand rested on my shoulder, squeezing it occasionally. My eyes fluttered closed, the soft breathes from his mask calming me. He continued his motions for a few minutes until I felt the tense spot go away completely.

"Thank you," I murmured, keeping my eyes closed.

I expected him to pull away then but he didn't. He kept his hands moving, using one to sweep my hair over my shoulder so the back of my neck was exposed. I shivered as a breeze hit my skin but Bane's hand drifted over it, warming it almost immediately. His thumb and forefinger caressed in small patterns, making my skin tingle from my neck all the way down to my toes. I relished in it for a minute, but the feeling that stirred inside me…it alarmed me and I opened my eyes. I stood up straighter, trying to shake off his touch without making it too obvious. He let his hands fall for a moment but it was brief and so his hands latched on to my shoulders then, stroking gently through the fabric.

I couldn't lie. It felt amazing. His hands were large and calloused but it felt wonderful on my skin. And that worried me. How could I be enjoying this? This was a man who probably killed hundreds of people using his bare hands. I had witnessed it once…

I should be fearing this man. I should want to get away from him. Slap his touch away. But I didn't. He comforted me. Made me feel secure and calm. That's what I needed, wasn't it?

I didn't know anymore. So I panicked.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Bane?" I called softly, as he continued his strokes. He pulled his hands away then and placed them on the desk in front of me. I felt his warm breath cascade over my head as he hovered over me. I trembled at this, his presence suddenly shifting from comforting to commanding. Though, he remained silent, obviously waiting for me to make the first move. I shifted slightly, about to turn around to face him but then one of his men came skidding in.

"Sir!" He called to Bane and was met with an icy stare. "It's Daggett, sir. He needs you to meet with him right away. He says it's urgent." Daggett? I thought. That was the guy from the other night.

I heard Bane's prolonged sigh and he pulled his arms away, almost reluctantly.

"Well, get the car ready, then," Bane said. The man nodded and bolted off.

Bane stood there for a moment, and I could feel his eyes on me. I expected him to grab my hand and pull me along but he didn't. Instead, he just started to walk off without me. My fingernails digged into my palms as I watched his retreating figure.

_Don't let him leave without you. Don't let him leave without you._

Without thinking, I called after him, "Can I come with you?" Bane paused, saying nothing and just beckoned me to him with his usual gesture. I smiled briefly and got up to join him.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

[O]

We drove up to a beautiful tall building some time later. There was only a small car full of men accompanying us. I guess Bane wanted to avoid catching any unwanted attention this time.

Bane helped me out of the car as the rest piled out. We walked into the lobby and I came to a stop. Everything was beautiful and golden. The ceiling was peaked with a large chandelier hanging above us. And small vases with lilac flowers specked almost every corner. It gave a welcoming smell.

A light framed girl stood behind the check in counter, her honey colored hair coifed in a loose bun.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly when one of Bane's men approached her.

"I don't know…can you?" He said, then stuck a gun in her face. She squealed then clamped a hand over her mouth. The man warned her not to say a word and she nodded furiously, a tear sliding down her cheek. I felt bad for her as Bane pulled me to the elevator, flanked by Barsad and two other men. Bane kept my close to his side when we walked in, his hand lingering on the small of my back. I glanced over my shoulder at his men and they looked down at Bane's hand on me then shared a mutual look. I turned away, feeling my cheeks heat up. I wondered what they thought about us…

The little arrow above the doors slowly moved up to one of the highest levels. To Daggett's apartment, I assumed. The elevator made a soft _ding_ and the doors slid open. Bane led us down the hallway to the door at the very end. The penthouse suite. Barsad stepped forward and turned a key into the lock and it swung open. Bane grabbed my hand and towed me inside. The others split up, checking the other rooms.

Like the rest of the hotel, the room was beautiful. High ceilings and almost everything had a touch of gold. Soft flower plants touched small corners and glass lighting fixtures were built into the walls. And paintings, there were so many paintings hung on the walls. Mostly of Victorian women and scenic landscapes. It was like being in a museum. I felt Bane's eyes on me as I studied a painting of a young woman with tawny colored hair. I lifted a finger to run it over the smooth surface but Bane's voice stopped me. I yanked my hand back like a child getting caught.

"Come here," he beckoned and I was about to walk toward him but then the door opened and slammed shut. Footsteps stomped up the stairs and through the living room. I jumped, looking at Bane with alarm. He had a knowing look in his eyes…

"How the hell did Miranda Tate get the inside track on the Wayne board? I mean has she been meeting with him!? She been _sleeping _with him!?" A voice bellowed from the living room and I recognized who it was. Daggett.

"Not that we know of," Another voice piped in. Bane folded his hands together and looked at me, "Wait in this room," he murmured so the other men wouldn't hear. I nodded, my throat suddenly going dry. Bane held eye contact for a moment, then sauntered off to the room where Daggett was.

"Clearly you don't know much of anything, do you!? Where's Bane?" Daggett yelled at his companion.

"We told him it was urgent."

"Oh where is that masked-"

"Speak of the devil," Bane's footsteps thudded into the room, "and he shall appear." He was met with brief silence until Daggett decided to give him a piece of his mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Daggett snapped, enunciating each word clearly. I walked slowly toward the opening of the room, wanting a better ear on what was going on. I pressed my back against the wall and listened.

"Our plan is proceeding as expected," Bane said to Daggett coolly, which caused him to blow.

"Really? Do I look like I'm running Wayne Enterprises right now?" Daggett's footsteps moved forward, "Your hit on the stock exchange…it didn't work, my _friend. _And now you've got my construction crews going around the city at twenty four hours a day. How exactly is that supposed to help my company absorb Wayne's?" There was silence for a moment as Bane pondered Daggett's rant. I wondered if he would let the man get away for speaking to him that way.

"Leave us," Bane coldly told someone else. I guessed it was the other man.

Daggett didn't like that. "No, you stay here. I'm in charge." There was another eerie pause. I felt as if Bane was staring at the man with a frightening gaze.

"Do you feel in charge?" Bane said softly, like he was telling a story to a child during bedtime. Daggett paused, taken aback by Bane's sudden change in demeanor. "I've paid you a small fortune."

"And this gives you power over me?" Bane shot back.

"What is this?"

"Your money and infrastructure have been important. Till now," Bane explained with chilling calmness.

"What _are _you?" Daggett said, his voice wavering with fright.

"I'm Gotham's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on…" Another pause.

"You're...pure evil," Daggett's voice was just a rasp.

"I'm _necessary_ evil," Bane said gently then there was a light smacking sound, like he had smashed his hand against Daggett's face. Daggett cried out but it was muffled then…a sickening crack. I flinched, closing my eyes at the sound.

_Bane killed him._

Daggett's body slumped to the floor with a muted thud and Bane walked away from it, coming in the direction where I was leaning against. I turned away, trying to hide the fact that I had been listening the entire time. At the end of the hall, I saw Barsad stand in front of a flower pot, a gun holstered in his hands. He was staring at the tiled floor with a grim expression. He had heard what happened, too. I wondered if he had ever second guessed what he was doing or was just a loyal comrade to Bane.

Bane walked into the hall, standing a few feet away from me. He rubbed the side of his neck for a moment, then looked at me, well aware that I had heard everything. I avoided his gaze, crossing my arms over my chest and just looked at the floor. It was so shiny, I could see my reflection. I could feel Bane's eyes on me and I tried to stop myself from quivering. Would he be angry at me for eavesdropping?

"You must be hungry," Bane mused after a few seconds, looking into my eyes. I lifted my head a bit, "A little."

He nodded, "Then follow me."

[O]

Bane led me down a brightly lit corridor, one of his cronies trailing closely at our heels. We came to a ridiculously large kitchen, everything was spotless. Like it wasn't meant to be used, just admired. Bane motioned me inside, "Take whatever you want."

It felt weird eating food from a dead man's kitchen. I almost refused on the spot but I knew it would make Bane upset so I reluctantly peeked into the tall silver fridge. It was well stocked with everything I loved to eat. I took out a carton of orange juice as Bane seated himself on one of the chairs. He held his head in his hands, as if he was harboring a bad headache. His thug waited just outside the threshold.

I took out another carton of vanilla yogurt and a small plastic container of rice. I sat myself opposite of Bane and begin to quietly eat. It was the first time in a while that he wasn't staring at me while I ate. I had the chance to look at him now and I started to notice little things about him. Whenever he exhaled, his shoulder muscles would always flex and his index finger would subconsciously rub his temple in tiny circles. I never noticed these little knacks before. It made me feel closer to him, in a way.

I guess I was staring at him longer than I thought, as he looked up after a while, feeling my gaze. My cheeks flushed and I dropped my eyes down to the carton of yogurt, stirring it nonchalantly. I heard him shift in his seat as he began to stare at me. Great…

"Eleanor," he beckoned to me, "Come over here." I sat still for a minute then hopped off the chair, taking the container of rice with me as I walked to him. He pushed his chair back and pulled me onto his lap when I was within arms reach. I stiffened considerably, taken by surprise at his gesture. I didn't know what to do so I sat still and stirred the rice with my fork. Bane's right hand rested on my hip while the other snaked its way through my hair, reaching my neck like it had earlier that day.

I shivered when his chilly fingers made contact with my skin. His other hand weaved around my waist, tugging me closer so my back was pressed against his hard chest. He was still so tall, even while sitting down. The top of my head just about went up to the middle of his mask. I tried to eat but I couldn't keep my hand from shaking as I brought it to my lips. So I sat still and stared at the container, feeling like an old porcelain doll in Bane's lap.

"Eat," Bane coaxed over my shoulder when he noticed I was sitting idle. But how could I eat in this position? I remembered how I felt the last time he had his hands on me. I couldn't possibly eat feeling like _that_. I lifted the fork up to my mouth and still, my hand shook. It nearly tumbled out of my grasp when I felt Bane's hand rest flatly on my upper leg, right on my thigh. His other hand stroked my shoulder gently and a familiar feeling roused in the pit of my stomach.

_What's happening to me…?_

I turned around to face Bane, which was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. The way he was looking at me made my mouth almost go numb. It was like a lion stalking a gazelle in the late hours of night, thirsting for a taste of flesh. His warm breathes blew across my forehead and he pulled me closer to him. My hands went up to his chest subconsciously. But I wasn't trying to push him away. I leaned against him, resting.

He dipped his head down, as if he was going to bury it in the crook of my neck. "Bane," I whispered and his fingers tightened a little on my skin.

"Sir?" A voice called from the doorway. It was Barsad. Bane snapped his head up with a disgruntled look in his eye, but kept me in his reach. Barsad took in our position for a second then spoke again, "What should we do with Stryver?"

"Where is he?"

"Down in the lobby. He's trying to escape."

Bane sighed and gently picked me up, slid off from the chair then set me back down, "Leave him to me," he told Barsad, who nodded. "Finish your meal," Bane said to me then set off for the lobby, Barsad tailing behind him. I watched them leave, the room suddenly feeling colder. I turned back to my food and started to eat half heartily.

[O]

I raided the rest of the fridge when I finished both the rice and yogurt. There was a lot of good things to choose from. Honey Suckled Ham, Salisbury Steak, and Lemon Meringue pie. I couldn't help but take out the pie tray, my stomach overthrowing my brain. It was at least a half hour ago that Bane and Barsad left to deal with the man named Stryver. Usually that meant misery business.

I turned to grab a plate from one of the cabinets and jumped when a figure came up to the counter. It was one of Bane's men. He leaned over the granite top, a loose grin on his face.

"So… how much is he paying you?" He said.

"What?"

"The boss. What's he paying you? How much?" He drummed his stubby fingernails on the countertop, waiting for my answer.

"He's not paying me anything…"

The man scoffed, "Bullshit. Why else would he keep jailbait like you around?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I quipped. Did this man seriously think Bane was paying me to sleep with him? Was that the impression I was giving off?

"Either he's fucking you or just a lot nicer than I thou-" The man was cut off by heavy set footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and we both knew who it was.

The man nearly jumped away from me, turning to face Bane, who looked far from pleased. "S-sir, I-I was just-" He scrambled to say. I would have had trouble speaking too, if Bane was giving me a hostile look.

"Go," Bane said coldly to his thug, cutting him off, "Get rid of Daggett's body." The man nodded and rushed off. Bane stood still for a moment and I was surprised by the outcome. I was sure something more… violent would happen.

"Are you finished?" He asked after a minute of silence. I nodded. He extended his hand and I took it. We were only down to the middle of the hall when the man passed by, dragging Daggett's body by the feet. Bane paused, staring at his goon with an unreadable look. His eyes slid into small crescents and he let go of my hand.

"Wait here. Barsad will see you out," He said plainly then followed the goon out the door quietly. I rubbed my neck, confused, truthfully. I never fully understood the way Bane acted but his sudden change in demeanor had me bewildered. I drifted back to the kitchen as I waited, cleaning the mess I had made. I know it was unnecessary but it didn't feel right to leave it dirty. This was somebody's home after all. Or it used to be, at least.

But like he said, Barsad walked up to me ten minutes later. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. He inclined his head for me to follow. The entire building seemed deserted except for us. It was still bright when we went outside and there was some people driving by in cars which made me feel a little comforted. It was an unnerving feeling to be in a ghost town. At least there was life here.

Barsad opened the passenger door for me and I hopped in, wondering where Bane was as he was nowhere in sight. Something thudded in the distance and I looked out the rolled down window. One of Bane's men lingered in the alley beside the apartment complex. He was stuffing something into the dumpster, smashing something down that looked like a leg. A leg? Could it be a…a body? I leaned forward as the man bent down to pick up another figure. He flipped the lid open again, revealing Daggett's crushed form. Then another body was tossed in and I gasped when I saw his face. It was _that_ man. The one who came up to me in the kitchen.

Bane had killed him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Bane gets his hands extra dirty :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The romance between Eleanor and Bane is starting to cook up, haha. It will be a slow development though as I don't want to rush into anything. The next few chapter won't be centered around any major events of the movie but stuff will happen ;) Thank you for all your reviews, faves/follows! I appreciate them so much. Please leave a review. I would love to know your thoughts on this so far! **

**Please excuse any typos there may be.**


	6. Late Night Chats

_But remember, with strength goes responsibility - to others and to yourselves. For you cannot conquer injustice with more injustice - only with justice and the help of God. - _**Mr. Gruffydd**_**, "How Green Was My Valley"**_

I became so restless over the next few days. It felt like the walls were about to close in on me.

Ever since that day in Daggett's apartment, Bane has been exceedingly strict with me. I was no longer able to walk to the bathroom without Barsad escorting me and almost everywhere I was, I felt like Bane was watching me. Even if we weren't in the same room, I could feel his eyes. But even that was rare. He hardly left me alone anymore but if he did, I would be under Barsad's watch. I didn't mind that so much, as Barsad was never harsh with me. I couldn't be angry at him for dragging me back to Bane, no matter how much I wanted to. I often thought about what would've happened if I managed to escape. Would the men be blamed, punished for letting me run? I've seen the heat of Bane's anger. It wasn't pretty.

I feared I had upset him again since his sudden change in behavior came like a flick of a switch. Was he worried that I would try to run again? Or was it because of that man that spoke to me in Daggett's kitchen…? I wanted to tell him that he didn't do anything wrong. That he never touched me. But he wouldn't listen. I already knew that. So it would be no use. I'd be just wasting my breathe.

Most of the time, I spent time just lolling on the cot. I wouldn't be sleeping, I'd just sit there and watch the commotion around me. My own form of entertainment, I guess. Or I'd be eating small plates of food. I had lost a few pounds since I first got here. I noticed while showering that my waist was a little smaller and my thighs didn't touch as much. Bane made sure I had at least three meals a day. He grew aggravated if I refused to eat so I just always said yes to appease him. It wasn't wise to rouse the beast. I learned that the hard way.

The routine was like this for a few days…until I couldn't take it anymore. One day, I decided to try my luck and ask him to take me out. Not to a fancy restaurant or anything…just out. Like for a walk somewhere around the city. Bane seemed gifted in the art of traveling unnoticed so I figured it wouldn't be a problem for him.

I brought up the subject tenderly, "Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him one night as he was watching the screens that monitored all of Gotham. That was his nightly activity over the past few days.

He didn't tear his eyes away from the monitors. "I have no desire for it."

"Then what do you do all night?"

"" Bane said, still refusing to look at me. Tending to business? It didn't look like that from where I was sitting. I leaned up a little from the bed.

"Well if you never sleep…" I started to say and Bane glanced at me, a curious glint in his eyes. "Can we go out?"

"No."

My shoulders dropped. "Why not?"

"It is late and you need your rest."

"I'm not tired," I argued.

"You will be if you closed your eyes," he snipped.

"But I wanna go out. Please?" I resorted to begging. Bane hummed softly, a low rumble emitting from his mask. "You are feeling quite adventurous this evening," he observed quietly, picking me apart with his eyes. "The answer is still no."

I said nothing to that, giving up for a moment before asking again. Wouldn't hurt to try one more time. "Can we take a walk? Just a short one? I won't try to run. I promise," I said earnestly. I meant it too. I'd do almost anything to get out of the sewers for a few minutes.

Bane kept silent, eyes glued to the screen. He crossed his arms over his chest and I took it as an indication that he wasn't going to answer me. I sighed and laid my head back onto the limp pillow. What luck I had. I rolled over on my other side so my back was facing Bane and tried to sleep. I couldn't keep my eyes closed for more than two minutes. I'll never get any sleep at this rate, I thought.

I threw the covers over my head after a while, hoping the soft wool would lull me to sleep. It did help a little but the slushing from the water down at the gratings kept me awake. But I stayed still under the covers and kept my eyes closed. Sometimes that was better than sleeping. Just bunching yourself under a blanket and resting your eyes. That little stop between being awake and falling asleep, just safe under the covers and breathing. It was a good feeling.

After a few minutes of this, I heard the chair creak as Bane stood up. A thick finger jabbed at my back. It was gentle at first then became incessant. I pulled down the covers and rolled over. A long heavy coat was thrown over my chest, nearly hitting me square in the face. It was Bane's coat. The thick tan one made of soft sheep skin and fleece trimming. Bane stood over the bed, looking down at me calmly.

"Get up then, if you still want that walk."

I shot up, the covers falling from my torso. "You mean it?" My voice rose an octave in excitement.

"Only if you hurry."

I wasted no time and pulled the oversized coat on. The hem came down past my knees and the sleeves drowned my arms. I slipped my sneakers on, stumbling a bit and met Bane by the stairs. He intertwined his hand with mine and led me safely topside.

[O]

Gotham was beautiful at night. The towers somehow looked taller and everything was completely silent. Not even the wind bristled the empty beer bottles or shreds of newspaper that cluttered the streets. It was beautiful, in it's own way. You could really see something special, once you saw past the grime that caked the surface. I tended to see the beauty in everything, a naive notion though I couldn't really help it.

Bane let go of my hand once we came up, but he kept a close distance to me, letting me walk ahead of him a little. I felt him watch my every move, which rattled me some. I tried to flick that feeling away so I looked up at the black sky, pushing the sleeves of Bane's coat back so my tiny hands were free. I could make out a few stars but not many as there were street lamps lit.

I continued ahead, passing by an apartment complex, and Bane's bootheels thudded continuously behind me. Neither of us spoke. What could I say? I got the feeling that he wasn't one for small talk but there was no harm in trying, I guess.

I decided to break the ice. "Isn't this better than watching Tv screens all day?"

"You think that's all I do?" Bane's footsteps stopped and I came to a halt as well, turning slowly to face him. I hoped I hadn't upset him.

"No…I still don't know what you do. You never tell me anything." It wasn't a lie. I still barely knew anything about this man. Why couldn't he be honest with me? What did he have to hide?

"You are young," Bane started coolly, "You needn't worry yourself with such thoughts." I parted my lips to answer him but he spoke again, "You're a gentle soul…too gentle for this world. I wonder, how did you manage to survive prior to our meeting?"

I thought about that for a minute, contemplating on whether or not to give him the full story. Would he understand? Would he…judge me? Bane had endured a lot. I could tell from his eyes. But this was something I buried deep down inside for years. Could I dare bring it up again?

"I didn't do much," I mumbled, "Just drifted from place to place. I didn't know anybody or trust anyone. It's not so different now."

Bane's eyes widened a bit with mock hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

"You're still a stranger to me."

"After all that I've done for you, I've still not earned your trust?"

"You could, but you'd have to work for it," I couldn't stop the playfulness that entered my tone. Even my lips were twitching up in a small smile.

"Mm," Bane breathed, looking into my eyes, "I look forward to it." I blushed and glanced down by the look he was giving me, feeling my palms heat up. A thought popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Why are you here? In Gotham, I mean."

Bane was quiet for a moment then answered me, "Look around. What do you see?" I glanced around, like he said, taking in all the buildings and deserted streets. I couldn't pinpoint anything out of the ordinary.

"A city?" I murmured.

"That's all?"

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The crime, corruption, and poverty. Open your eyes, young one. Can't you see the filth and manipulation putrefying these streets?" I shook my head slowly. "You will, then. This place, these people… are necessary sacrifices," Bane said.

"Sacrifices for what?"

"A better future for Gotham."

"But why?" I asked. "What have they done wrong? Why are you punishing them?"

Bane's eyes narrowed and I could tell this was a subject he felt strongly about. "They are fools, puppets of tradition pretending to be important. The coming golden age has no place for them. This city is an empty, self-indulgent delusion… signifying _nothing." _His voice rose to an angry snarl at the last word, making me flinch._  
_

It all sounded so...cruel. I hung my head, taking in all he told me and mumbled an 'oh'_. _It wasn't completely clear to me yet what he was going to do here exactly but one thing was certain, it wouldn't be good.

"You're upset," Bane said softly after I got quiet. "What's on your mind?"

It surprised me that he wanted to know. He could see what I was feeling so easily, it unnerved me. "I don't understand," I confessed. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's necessary. Gotham will be free. It will grow, as it should. All it needs is a little…motivation." Free? Motivation? What was he talking about?

"You're gonna hurt people, aren't you?" I realized. Bane stared at me with indignation.

"They are more than capable of doing that themselves." From his tone, I figured he was subtly answering yes to my question. I started to walk again, pondering his words and I heard him follow me closely. I covered a few blocks then stopped by a street lamp, running my hand down the smooth surface.

"This isn't right," I said in a mousy voice, almost to myself. "These are _people_. They don't deserve this, whatever you're going to do."

A quick emotion flickered in Bane's eyes but it was too quick for me to catch. "And do you believe Gotham deserves a second chance?"

The answer in my mind was clear. "Yes," I answered back. "Doesn't everyone?" Bane said nothing to that but his eyes became much colder, disapproving. I was afraid of what he would say next so I ambled along the street. His pounding footsteps followed right behind. I turned to face him after a few beats; there was something I needed to know.

"Can I leave?" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Can I ever leave if I wanted to?"

He folded his hands up to his chest, looking at me like I was his business partner. "Haven't I given you a safe home?"

"Yes, but-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Then why would you wish to leave?"

"I have no place here. You won't have time for me once you do...well, whatever it is you do," I said with uncertainty and Bane chuckled, ridicule painting his voice.

"If I didn't want you in my company, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, young one." I thought about that for a moment, running my fingertips over the chilly surface of the post. "Everything I do is for your benefit," I heard him breathe after a minute. I looked up to see him staring unwaveringly at me. "Trust me," his words rung in my ears.

"You didn't answer my question," I said under my breath and he heard me.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ever leave if I wanted to?" Bane strode closer to me, making his steps slow and precise on the sidewalk. His hand drifted under my chin, lightly stroking the skin there.

"If you think you can fare better…" He trailed off and I took that as another yes. I was surprised at his answer instead of relieved. I expected him to roughly yank me to him and declare that I was his prisoner. Though it made me feel relieved knowing that there were no invisible shackles on my wrists or ankles. I guess there was more sides to him than I thought.

I leaned forward a little, inching my face into his touch. His other hand rested on my hip, the other lingering from my chin to my cold cheek. He cupped it and stroked it lightly. His calloused fingers felt good against me. I leaned in more and more and before I knew it, I was held against him. My cheek pressed against the soft material of his black long sleeved shirt and I felt one arm snake around my torso, bringing me even closer.

My hands balled at my sides, internally trying to fight off these waves of feelings that suddenly surfaced for this man. I couldn't help or do anything to stop it. Eventually my hands came up to his broad chest and rested there. My fingers grabbed bunches of his shirt subconsciously. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back and I closed my eyes, my mind drifting off to a better place.

I felt the cold air nip at my cheeks after a while, and I looked up hesitantly at Bane. He was already looking down at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He looked like he was thinking about something. My eyes locked with his and briefly, they softened. He leaned his head down toward me, his mask inches away from touching my nose. If I wanted to, I could easily stand on my tip toes and kiss the mouth of his mask.

Was I crazy? I was actually thinking about kissing Bane.

_Bane._

I was starting to feel closer to him, yes, but these feelings that roused inside of me…it was unnerving. I've never been so close to a man before. I couldn't be so vulnerable, especially at this time. But he continued his caresses, not taking his eyes away from my face for a second.

"Bane?" My voice was just a whisper.

"Mm?"

"I'm feeling tired now," I said and he chuckled, "Let's get you home then." I nodded and he led me by the hand, keeping a pace that I could match easily.

[O]

My eyes were drooping considerably once we reached the manhole. Bane dropped down first and I followed slowly after him. His picked me up and set me down when I was on the last bar. I was about to jump again like I had that time with Barsad but Bane was tall enough to pick me up from the ladder. He swung me up into his arms and carried me back to my bed.

"Thank you for…taking me out," I mumbled sleepily when he laid me on the cot. He shushed me in response, unwrapping his coat from my shoulders. He tossed it over the back of the chair. I covered myself with the blankets and turned over to my side, watching Bane with half lidded eyes as he sat down in front of the monitors.

It was so strange. A good portion of me constantly told myself to get the hell out of here, run from this man. He wasn't good. He hurts people, kills them. And I could only imagine what he was going to do to Gotham. The way he explained it to me…it was like this was something he did often, something he was all too familiar with. Something he was going to _enjoy_.

Then there was that little shrivel of me, that felt comfort around him. Felt safe and somewhat, nurtured. He did almost everything for me. The complete opposite of what he would do to the city. Who would I be to run from that? Someone that cared for me and wanted me here. Isn't that what I wanted all along? But what would it make me if I stayed? His little accomplice with a sickening fetish for criminals?

I felt confused and upset. This was the price of being emotionally torn. I needed a sign, something to tell me which way to go.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, another chapter! :D This one is a lot shorter than all the others. It was supposed to be much longer but I had to cut it in half for the sake of my aching fingers. And finally, Eleanor gets a moment with Bane that's not interrupted, haha. **

**I know not much happened in this chapter but I didn't want to ignore the conflict in Eleanor's head and make her forget about how much of a killing machine Bane can be. I wanted to make a good mix of Bane's violent and softer sides without overdoing it on either of them. I hope I got it right! The next few chapters will have some pretty serious stuff that goes down that effect's their relationship. **

**I don't wanna give too much away but we'll see a familiar face in the next chapter! Plus Bane get's some blood on his hands again ;) Thank you for all your kind feedback! I love you guys a lot. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	7. Quiet Violence

_Dreams, dreams always dreams with you, never common sense. _- **Scarlett O'Hara, "Gone With The Wind"**

It was rare when I saw my parents fight. They were always happy. Never shouted at each other, went to bed angry, or had tension filled dinners. They spent most of their lives hand in hand. But this was before I turned five. After that, things started to change. I was only a child then so I didn't know anything until I realized it when I grew older and by that time, I was far away from them.

I had a good childhood. Decent, some would say. I never got to do some things every child should do when they're little, like trick or treating or making a sand castle on the beach. My parents promised they'd take me to do all those things before I started the fourth grade. It never happened, of course. But I had fun. I made memories. That's something everyone should have.

[O]

_I always loved the first day of school. Seeing the smile that spread honey slow over my friend's faces as I walked through the entrance nearly made me burst with happiness. We saw each other over the summer, yes, but something about reuniting with them in the halls… It felt right. Like a little puzzle piece clicking into place. Every day I'd bring a pack of stickers and we'd decorate each other's locker's with them and tap up pictures of cute boys. Most kids hated school but I didn't. The homework wasn't always great but being with my friends was liberating. It made me forget all the changes that were happening at home._

_Home._

_Coming home was a different story. Before I used to dart through the door into my mother's arms and she'd ask about my day. I'd show her all the things my friends let me borrow and then she would help me with math homework. I was just a regular eight year old little girl. And everything was great. Until it all stopped. Those little things I had loved so much started to gradually disappear. My parents seemed more distant to each other and the three of us hardly spent time together anymore. I had no idea what it was or what was causing it. I was just a kid, near oblivious to everything around me until it was right in front of your face. But one day…_

_I came running through the door, holding my science book close to my chest so papers wouldn't fly out. I was so excited, my cheeks a little red and sore from grinning so much. I had gotten a B+ on my science test and the teacher had stuck a gold star in the corner as a reward. My mother would be so proud and I couldn't wait to show her. Maybe her and my Dad would take me out to a celebratory dinner. I set my orange backpack by the door and hung up my jacket on the coat rack. The house was unusually quiet and dark. No music playing from the radio or pan sizzling as my mom prepared dinner. It was 3:45. This was around the time she got started. I held my book at my side and stepped into the kitchen. _

"_Mom?"_

_No answer. The kitchen was empty and the lights were off. Nothing but the soft hum of the fridge and the blinking of the time on the microwave. I set my book on the counter and rubbed my cheek. What was going on?_

"_Mommy?" I called again and I heard a creak coming from the dinning room. I walked to the door, my shoelaces coming undone with each step and slowly pushed it open._

"_Mommy?" The light was off but there sat my mother at the table, in the seat where my Dad always occupied at dinner time. She was still in her blue silk robe, hair messy and frazzled, and she cradled her head in her hands, like she was in intense pain. It was the opposite of how my mother usually acted. The curtains were drawn back, letting in a little sunlight shine on the table. I could see my inflatable swimming pool in the back yard, dirty and loosing air as I hadn't used it since I was six years old. I shifted in the doorway, biting my lower lip. _

"_Mom?" I asked quietly and her head snapped up right away. Her hazel eyes adjusted to the dark, focusing on my tiny form._

"_I'm sorry, hon. I…I didn't hear you come in," her gentle voice sounded like an echo._

"_I called for you four times," I mumbled, closing the door behind me. She didn't say anything, just stared at my flushed face. Her eyes were dead, like two empty holes in the ground._

"_Come here," she said, waving her hand. I hesitated for a minute, curling my toes inside of my sneakers. She waved her hand again and I approached her slowly. Her hands shook slightly as she softly took my arms and pulled me onto her lap. She began to rock me back and forth, smoothing down my hair. The way she was clutching me… it was like she was afraid I would disappear into thin air. Her trembling started to pat my face and I writhed in her arms, attempting to face her._

"_What's wrong, mommy? Why are you sitting here in the dark?" She stopped rocking for a moment, her hands closing in on my arms tighter. "Mommy loves you very much. You know that, don't you?" She whispered after a couple minutes, ignoring my question. A red flag went up in my head but I nodded as she began to rock back and forth again slowly._

"_Where's Daddy?" _

"_Shh, shh. It's alright, baby. No one will hurt you, no one will hurt you," my mother chanted robotically. I looked up at her face and she was staring straight ahead, eyes wide and vacant. "I won't let anybody hurt you," she said again. It sounded like she was promising it to herself; an oath somehow. Her shaky hands stroked my cheek, smoothing down my hair._

_I stayed still as a statue, my fingers clutching tenaciously on the lapels of her robe. The sun peaked out from behind the trees, illuminating a soft butter color on the dining table. Shadows casted on my mother's face, making her features seem eerily distorted. This wasn't my mother. She never acted like this. So empty and jaded. Something was wrong, I could feel it in my bones._

_But there was only one way to find out what was going on. I had to see my father._

"_They're not gonna take you," my mom said suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. They? I thought. Who's they? Who was she talking about? Her arms held me tighter, pressing my cheek close to her heart. I heard it beat faintly, calming as a lullaby._

"_I won't leave you, mommy. I promise." I was just a child then. Completely unaware of the true meaning of promises and that nobody kept them._

"_I know, honey," my mother said gently. We held each other for a few more minutes until the sun started to set. I sat at the kitchen counter with her as she started to prepare dinner. She seemed to be back to her old self. The soft peach color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes gleamed again like they always had. This was my mother; alive, delicate, and nurturing. Always having something to smile for. I tried to work on my homework but my mother's previous behavior had me shaken. I stared at her as she chopped carrots on a wooden board, replaying her words into my head over and over._

_The knife came down and scraped against the board with a small screech. The sound reminded me of off-tune piano keys. I winced a little, holding my pencil tighter in my tiny hand. My mother held up the knife, examining the sharp side to see if it was dull. Her slender thumb and forefinger ran along the shiny surface then at the edge. She pressed down onto it lightly, a droplet of blood falling on the board. Her eyes widened the slightest bit and she curled her fingers away. Something roused in her eyes. Excitement. She stared into her reflection on the blade, tilting it towards her face._

_Her hand flexed and she slowly brought her arm up to the knife, stopping when the edge was inches away from touching the skin of her wrist. A lump started to form in my throat and my heart pounded almost painfully. The vacancy returned to her eyes. Something was wrong with my mother. It was as if a spirit kept leaving and inhabiting her body again. Making her do and say these things. It terrified me. My safe anchor started to become an unstable force._

"_Mom?" The sound of my uneven voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked up then and blinked once, all the color draining from her angular face. The hand that held the knife began to lower, until it cluttered on the board._

"_What is it?" My mother asked._

"_Can you help me with these fractions?" My hand felt clammy around the pencil as she looked it at me with unfamiliarity. Who was this person? I was in a house with a complete stranger again._

_But she nodded and came over to my side, leaning over me to check out my worksheet. She remained passive for the rest of the night. My father never returned home until sometime the next morning. That's when things started to change. I started to see my parents in a different light. Something was getting inside them and eating away at them. They became strangers to each other as well as to me. My safe haven was fading and I found myself getting sucked into the unknown._

[O]

My later years of childhood rarely crossed my mind anymore. I learned to block it out over the years. I needed to if I wanted to stay sane. Roaming the streets with my already fractured mind seemed like a hell driven curse. I kept the memories at heart, though. But they were sheathed, tucked away under a metal covering with fortified towers.

It didn't hurt to think about it once and awhile, though. It reminded me that what I had was real, instead of a twisted figment of my imagination. At least I wasn't crazy. Just taken a lot of damage. But it felt like I was getting mended and I couldn't help but think of Bane and all he had done for me. All he _still_ does for me. I always thought I was at the point of permanent damage. That nobody could tame and put me back together. I was as good as a vase smashed into smithereens.

But your mind tricks you into thinking you're something you're not. It's hard to fight those voices inside. I've tried at times and failed but it feels like I'm coming through again. Slowly. For the first time in years. All thanks to a man in a mask.

I wanted to thank him. Show him that I was grateful that he has cared for me, even though my behavior might've contradicted it. He was the reason I was alive and I couldn't stop this feeling of fondness growing in me. But he still gave me an unnerving feel. The room would always be colder without him and when he was with me, I felt warm. Secure. Despite the chills of fear he could send down my back. It was a long two way street. I didn't know which one to take.

He could bring out these emotions so easily. I was almost like putty in his hands. Ready to be shaped as he pleased. I didn't want to be controlled. This was something I tried to avoid for years. But your heart can't help what it feels, right? And my heart was telling me the opposite of my brain. Sometimes I wish I could shut both of them off momentarily, just so that I could have a moment of peace to myself.

I hoped things would become clearer. I _prayed_ not to stay in this emotional limbo. I couldn't bare to think about what would happen if I did. I might just go crazy.

[O]

It was quiet when I woke the next day. The clanking of the men's tools had simmered down and Bane was nowhere in sight. He never left me unattended anymore so this had me wary. Where was everyone? I swung my legs over the creaky bed, flinching a bit when my toes touched the damp floor. The monitors were switched off and the chair in front of it was pushed back far, like Bane realized he had something to do and stood up abruptly.

I rubbed my neck and ventured out toward the stairs, "Bane?" I called softly. Nothing. No reply.

Weird, I thought. What to do now? I supposed I could just go back to bed and wait for his return. But I wasn't tired anymore and instead, desperately craved a shower.

I tip toed up the stairs, keeping a watchful eye out for any patrolling men and skipped to the bathroom. Maybe Bane would be back once I was finished. I took my time and tried to untangle the mess that was my hair as the water got hot, wincing in pain as a few strands were accidentally pulled out. I made a mental note to ask Bane for a hairbrush later.

After I was cleaned up, I shut off the water and reached for the flimsy, slightly stained towel and wrapped it around me. Wringing the water out of my hair, I stepped out and felt around the sink for my clothes. That's when it hit me…I didn't have any clean clothes to wear. _Damn it_. I panicked for a moment, shivering in my box-like towel. My old clothes were near filth and already tossed on the dirty floor.

Shit, I cursed mentally. There must be a clean pair somewhere down stairs. Usually I found a new set on the foot of my bed each morning. I picked up my dirty clothes with two fingers, inspecting it. I really didn't want to don these again, even for a minute. I hadn't changed clothes in almost two days and these looked in a need of a wash. Smelled like it, too. I let them drop to the floor again and padded to the door, opening it a little. I peered out into the hall, seeing no one and hearing almost silence. If I was lucky, I would be able to sprint downstairs and get the clothes and dash back to the bathroom without anyone seeing me. I glanced back at my clothes on the floor. It was worth a shot, I figured.

I wrapped the towel tighter around me, keeping a hand at the top and half ran downstairs. Bane still hadn't returned and I was grateful at that moment. God knows what he would do if he saw me like this. I saw the bunch of clothes on the edge of my cot and snatched them up. I dashed back up stairs, my heart pounding deafeningly in my ears. I made it, I thought gleefully to myself.

I pushed the bathroom door open with my shoulder, clothes secure in the other hand. I almost crossed the threshold when a calloused hand clamped down on my wet shoulder. I froze.

Bane? I thought to myself then realized the hand on me was smaller and less rough than Bane's colossal one. It wasn't him. I felt relief for a minute then another surge of panic.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" A gruff voice asked. I turned around hesitantly, coming face to face with a scruffy looking man.

"I was just going to get changed…" I said softly, hugging the clothes to my chest. The man looked me over for a second, smirking at my towel apparel.

"Bane lets you walk around like that?" He said, referring to my limp towel.

"I forgot my clothes," I shot back defensively and started to walk back into the bathroom. He grabbed me again, roughly at my arm.

"Oh no," he growled, "You're not going anywhere." The towel nearly slipped from my body and I gripped the top quickly before it could fall.

"Leave me alone," I hissed, writhing my arm.

"You want to walk around like a whore? I'll treat you like one," the man murmured in my ear. His hot breath blew over my cheek and I turned away in disgust.

"Stop it," I threatened, "Or I'll tell Bane." The man's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Yeah? Well Bane ain't here," he started to pull at my towel, almost ripping it away from me.

_No…no,no._

_This couldn't happen again._

I swiftly moved my knee up, kicking him below the belt with a satisfying smack. He groaned, letting go of me briefly and doubled over. I skidded back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I felt around the knob and realized there was no lock. My mind raced with panic. I tossed the clean clothes on the sink and tried to find some way to barricade the door. I heard the man stumble up on the other side.

"You little bitch," He snarled and smashed against the door. It jolted back, his arm shooting through. He reach around for me and I pushed my weight against the door, trying not to slip on the tiled floor.

He retracted his arm after I pushed hard enough but it didn't faze him. He threw his shoulder against the door, banging it back. My attempts to close it were futile but I had to try. I couldn't just let him do what he wanted to me. I pressed myself harder to the door but it opened gradually by the man's forceful bashes. The door swung open and I was flung back. The man smirked at his triumphant entrance and slammed the door behind him. The wall around it shook. I held the towel around me like it was the last thing I would touch as the man advanced toward me.

"Now, where was I?" He slurred. His hand shot to the hem of the towel and he yanked at it. It slipped down a little but I held on for dear life. He tried again and without thinking, my hand slapped at his right cheek. My fingernails grazed his skin, leaving behind a faint scratch. It started to bleed lightly. He felt the spot where I hit it, tiny droplet's of blood wetting his fingers. He looked up at me, anger painting his eyes.

He hissed and grabbed my arms, slamming me against the mirror. It cracked instantly and shards of glass sprinkled on the floor. Something dripped down my back and I couldn't tell if it was water or blood. I winced as the man squeezed at my neck with one hand, the other coming up under my towel. I squirmed as his hand brushed against my thigh, daring to go higher. I lifted my legs up again, kicking at his lean torso. He took some shots but kept steady.

His hand beneath the towel dropped and I gave a hard kick to his lower leg. He groaned and stumbled back. Adrenaline surged through me and lifted my knee up, kicking at the magic spot between his legs again. He fell to his knees, almost flat on his stomach.

"Don't touch me," I whispered to him, grasping my towel together. I couldn't recognize my own voice. I sounded so livid, like an entirely different person took over me. I moved past the man and a hand nabbed at my ankle, pulling me down to him.

"Fucking bitch," he mumbled and dragged me closer. He mounted me and pulled lazily at my towel, unraveling it from my body. I wriggled beneath him, pounding at his chest with my small fists. They were about as effective as cotton balls being thrown at him.

"Stop it!" I screeched. The man said nothing, and tried to rip the towel from under me. I tried to hit his face again but he caught my wrist in his hand, using the other to deliver a blow to my cheek. My face whirled to the side, pain shooting throughout my nerves. The man sat up a bit, keeping a knee to my stomach as he unbuckled his cargo pants.

"I'll tell Bane," I warned as his pants dropped past his hips. He looked down at me, a taunting glint in his ocean blue eyes. He said nothing, like he didn't care if I would tell him or not. I wasn't even sure if he was going to let me live after he was done with me. Maybe that was why he was so nonchalant about it.

He lowered himself onto me completely, his breath blowing across my face. He smelled of cigarettes, and Scotch. My legs started to get some feeling back and I moved them up quickly. He wasn't having any of that. Clutching my neck, he reached for a shard that was lying above my head and swung it at my cheek. It sliced open and I felt blood pour down, dripping down my cheek and neck. He stuck the sharpest end into my shoulder and grazed it down my arm. Small black dots blurred my vision and I cried in pain. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Go ahead," the man murmured against my lips, holding the piece of glass to my neck, "Scream for Bane. I dare you." My chin trembled as blood pooled into the grout of the tiled floor. I said nothing, staring into the man's eyes and he grinned in victory. He tossed the shard off to the side and discarded his long sleeve, leaving his black undershirt before pressing himself to me.

I turned my face away, numbing my mind as the towel was pulled away from me completely. It was an all too familiar thing. I hadn't cut myself off like this in years but I had done it so many times. It became something you never forget, like riding a bike.

The man buried his face in my neck for a few seconds then…he was hurled away, his back slamming against the wall with a thunderous smack. He slid down the wall and heavy footsteps came closer to him. My head jerked up at the sound; I knew who it was.

Bane pinned the man to the wall, throwing punches to his abdomen and jaw, eyes ablaze with fury. I heard a loud crack as Bane broke one of his ribs. The man screamed in pain, shooting his arms out to shield his face. Though, it did no good. Bane seized him by throat with one hand and lifted him up so they were eye level. Their faces were inches apart and the man's lower lip trembled noticeably. His hands lifted up in a submissive manner, palms facing Bane. I shakily stood up, hastily wrapping the bloody towel around me as Bane spoke.

"I see you have not heeded my warning," Bane snarled to the man, a threatening glint in his eye. Warning? I thought. What warning?

The man sputtered, "I-I'm sorry, Boss! I-I didn't know-"

"You didn't know," Bane mocked him, clenching his other hand like he had the urge to strike him again, "Do you understand it now?" He tightened his grip for emphasis. The man struggled to give a nod as Bane's stubby fingernails dug into his skin.

"Good," Bane bellowed, looking the man over once then his hand flashed across his face, twisting his head to the side until it snapped like a twig in a blink of an eye. I flinched at the sickening crack, not yet used to the sound. Bane let the man fall unceremoniously to the ground and stepped away from his body. The body had fresh hand prints on his face and his neck was extremely sunken in by the strength of Bane's chokehold. The torso looked like a slab of meat that a butcher had pounded with his cleaver. It gave me flashes of what happened to Daggett. Only not so graphic this time.

Bane kept his back to me, and instead looked down at the corpse in disgrace. His fingers twitched as if he was still fighting pent up anger inside him. Two men came rushing in then, aiming their guns around the room. They spotted me first, eyes widening at my wet and bloody appearance then looked over at the body. They glanced at up Bane quickly then back down at their fallen comrade.

Bane waved a hand to the body and the two men slung their guns over their shoulders, preparing to dispose of it. One of them grabbed the feet and the other the arms and they started to tow it away down the hall. I wrapped myself tighter in the towel, feeling blood ooze down my arm. Bane paced the room a few times, boots crunching on the broken glass, still refusing to look at me. I didn't have to ask. I already knew. He was furious.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped moving around then, keeping his head directed at the floor. He gave me a tiny glance out of the corner of his eye, though. He probably felt ashamed of me. I couldn't blame him…I felt ashamed of myself too.

"Put your clothes on," he demanded coldly and turned to leave. I took half a step forward, my stomach aching by his departure.

"Bane?" I whispered but he was already out the door and walking down the hall. My hands shook the slightest bit and I held them close to my chest. I stood there for a few minutes, quiet and immobile.

I felt myself starting to shiver so I closed the door, retrieving my clothes from the sink. Specks of glass flecked them so I shook them off with one hand. I used the flimsy towel to wipe up and stop the bleeding on my arm and cheek, wincing as I had to put pressure on it. Once the bleeding stopped, I quickly donned my new clothes, making sure all the bits of glass were off. I ran my fingers through my damp hair a few times, remembering that the mirror had been destroyed. Taking a deep breath, I slowly creaked open the door and made my way down the hall.

There was shuffling going down in the caverns and I knew it was Bane. I told myself not to be scared, even though I was. I didn't do anything wrong after all, right?

_But why did I feel like I did?_

I tip toed down the stairs, smoothing down the sleeves of my shirt. I stopped at the very last step, seeing Bane's enormous shadow seated on my bed. His elbows rested on his knees, fingers interlaced together as he stared at a small spot on the ground. I came closer to him, keeping a reasonably safe distance. His fingers clenched together slightly when I came into view, which set my pulse racing. What would he say? What would he _do_?

I stood there for awhile, curling my toes onto the wet concrete. He made no notion to move or say anything. He always had something to say, so this had me worried. Was he so angry that he couldn't even face me without lashing out? I half turned around, contemplating on leaving him be until he cooled off. However long that may take. But something held me there, a weak string tugging me back, urging me to stay.

I wanted to make things better. I wanted to say _I'm sorry_.

"Are you angry at me?" I murmured. Bane blinked once slowly at the ground, eyebrows creasing together.

"No," he said after a few seconds passed. Though his tone implied the opposite.

"I'm sorry," I said, kneading my cut arm, "I should've known better." I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I had made an idiotic, rash decision. I should've just waited for Bane to come back instead running around with nothing but a thin towel over me. I guess I had taken my momentary freedom too far.

"It's not your fault," Bane said. His voice wavered around the edges, like he was trying to fight something off. Trying to camouflage an emotion he didn't want me to see.

"I made the mistake of leaving you alone," he continued after a minute. I raised my eyebrows at that. The last thing I expected was for him to blame himself. He looked at me then and patted the space next him on the bed. I seated myself beside him without a second thought, relieved that he wasn't harboring any anger toward me.

His hand floated over my knee for a moment before resting there, drawing small patterns with his thumb. I overlapped his hand with my own, feeling the small criss-cross like scars on his skin. My hand was tiny compared to his but somehow they molded well together. Our fingers could twine together without any trouble. I tentatively leaned my head on his bare arm, but winced when my cut shoulder came in contact with his side.

I pulled away, removing my hand from his so I could rub the spot tenderly. I hoped it stopped bleeding. Bane looked down at me for a second then stood up, wandering over to a metal cabinet across the room. He came back holding a small faded white first aid kit. He signaled me to roll up the sleeve of my shirt and I did. The cut had stopped bleeding, only now it was burning. I bit my lower lip as Bane opened the kit, taking a out a clear bottle of liquid, rubbing alcohol I guessed, and a bunch of gauze. He doused a piece of cotton with the liquid and held it over the cut.

"This may sting a little," Bane warned and started to rub the wound with the cotton. I winced, shutting my eyes as the skin of my entire arm went up in flames. His free hand touched my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He set down the cotton and took out a flat looking tin. He unscrewed the lid and dabbed his fingertips with the medicine. The cream was a rusted, green color. He massaged the substance into the cut gently, putting pressure in the right places. I didn't mind that so much. At least it didn't sting. Bane then took a couple layers of gauze and set them over the cut, sealing it with tape.

"Thank you," I said as he put the supplies away. I peeled off my long sleeve so the cut wouldn't get inflamed, leaving my undershirt on. The stinging was starting to fade and my skin felt protected by the cream and medicine.

Bane settled himself beside me again, staring down at my face. He went still, focusing in on the cut under my eyelid. My hand flew up to it, running a finger over it carefully. I had forgotten about it. I checked my fingers for blood but there was none. Bane cupped my chin in his hand, dragging his thumb softly over the outline of my jaw. It gradually went up to my cheek, tracing the outline of my eye all the way down to the cut. He rubbed at it gently, using the remaining smudges of medicine that were still caked on his fingers. My eyelashes brushed against his thumb.

I felt his hand go down to my knee again, resting it there but holding it more firmly this time. He stroked and squeezed it occasionally. I couldn't stop the heat that rose in my stomach and came up to my chest. His other hand fell from my face and snaked around my waist, sliding me closer to him until I hit his chest. I was practically seated on top of him. My hands came to rest on his armored chest plate, enjoying the steady rise and falls of his chest as he breathed.

Bane's fingers snagged into my hair, running down my back is slow motions. I snuggled my face closer to him and something rose in the back of his throat. It sounded like a low growl. Two fingers drifted under my chin, lifting it up so I had to look at him then came to lay on my cheek.

I looked into his eyes, the glint in them sending a shudder down my spine. He leaned his face closer, enough for me to feel the air from his mask blow across my forehead.

I wanted to say something but someone came in then, catching Bane's attention. It was one of his men and Bane gave him a cold look.

"You got company, sir," the man announced. Bane stared at him for a moment then something flashed in his eyes, like he had just remembered something. He looked back at me, slowly letting his hand fall from my cheek.

"Go to your room," he ordered. Room? I thought then remembered the old bedroom in the hall I used to stay in before I slept down here where Bane was. I couldn't move though as Bane still kept a secure arm around my waist. I gave him a look and he withdrew his arm, almost reluctantly. I slid off from the bed and padded upstairs to my old room.

[O]

A good hour or two passed since Bane sent me off. I sat on my cot with my legs curled under me, listening to the redundant poundings of Bane's workers. I even napped briefly, for about thirty minutes until I woke again to the sound of voices down below. I heard Bane and someone else I couldn't identify. The voice was much softer, feminine.

As usual, my curiosity peaked and I found myself edging to the door. I opened it a tad but I couldn't hear anything more, just the echo of the strange voice again. I closed the door behind me and walked carefully down to hall, trying my best not to make any sudden noises. I approached the staircase but stayed close to the wall, pressing my back to it.

Footsteps padded around, but they weren't Bane's heavy ones. They were light and clinked on the ground, like the person was wearing high heels. I peered around, seeing a small nimble framed woman a couple feet away from Bane. I couldn't see her face, all I saw was that her hair was dark and flowed in soft waves over her shoulders.

"How long do you expect me to keep this up?" She demanded in an experienced voice.

Bane held the straps of his chest plate in his hands, "As long as it takes."

The woman scoffed, "I suggest you hurry then before he talks of weddings and honeymoons."

"He won't," Bane said in a bright voice. The woman looked up at him for a moment then turned to leave. I leaned forward a little, getting a good look at her face. She was beautiful. Classic somehow with exotic features. She looked like one those woman who knew so much but kept silent about it. Calculating, like Bane.

She passed by the cot, stopping when my shirt draped over the pillow caught her eyes. She touched the material carefully with one finger, looking back at Bane with a raised eyebrow.

"You have guests?" She asked with curiosity. Bane nodded and to my surprise, said nothing.

"I assume you're getting use out of them?" The woman continued.

"In more ways than one," Bane said, a touch of amusement in his voice. I couldn't lie; that hurt my feelings…more than I had expected. Was that the way Bane really thought of me? What about all the other things he told me in the past?

I zoned out for a few minutes, snapping myself out when I heard the woman's high heels clink over to the other side of the cavern. I pulled myself away from the wall and half ran back to my room. I curled on my side on the cold cot, staring at the chipped and streaked window. I don't know how much time passed but after a while I heard a knock at the door. I leaned up to answer.

"Yes?" It was Barsad.

"You need anything?" He asked, standing in the doorway. I shook my head and layed back down facing the window. He nodded but stayed where he was, also looking at the bleak window. The seconds ticked by and my eyelids fell gradually with fatigue. Barsad spoke again, which caused me to jump. I hadn't realized he was still there.

"No one's allowed to touch you," he murmured. I looked up, staring at him stupidly, and tried to wrap my mind around what he said. Was he talking about the man that attacked me earlier? How could he have found out about that?

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's what Bane ordered," Barsad explained, "Nobody's allowed to touch you or else he'd…" He trailed off, glancing down at the floor.

"Or else he'd what?" I probed, waiting for his reply which never came. But truthfully, I didn't need for him to answer. He knew the grim reality of what would happen and in the back of my mind, I did too.

_Nobody's allowed to touch you…_

_or else Bane would kill them._

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Bane's at it again! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. And the "he" Talia was referring to was Bruce and how she had to act like she was interested in him, just to clarify ;D Thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows! They make me very happy! You'll find out why Bane's acting the way he does pretty soon. Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think :D**

**The Dark Knight Rises just came in the mail over the weekend so I'm gonna be having lots of movie parties to give me inspiration, haha. The updates might be out more quickly now so thank you for staying tuned so far (:**


	8. Enough

_There's a lot of living to do in this world. And if you're worthwhile, you get hurt. - _**Kitty Foyle, "Kitty Foyle"**

I couldn't see myself having a normal life again. Not after all this. It was like stepping into shoes you had far out grown. After dreaming about it for so long, it became something of a coping mechanism to me. Just a little knack I used to keep myself sane and together. It wasn't until my last year living on the streets that I realized there was no going back. I couldn't just turn in reverse and go the other way. If I could, I would have. Even now, I was still at a constant battle with myself. At times like this, I wished I could trade in my mind for a stable one or at least one that knew when to shut up. And mine nagged at me constantly, telling myself different things. What to do, what to think, what to say, and how to feel. Especially when it came to Bane.

So no one was allowed to touch me. But for what reason? Why would Bane care if his men had their share of fun with me? He made it perfectly clear that he thought no differently. How long would it be before he indulged in his own passions himself and played with me as he pleases. His behavior flicked on and off like a light switch. It was hard to predict what I was in for…any moment he could realize I was really no use to him at all and get rid of me. How could I have not seen the signs? All he ever did when we were together was touch me…

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away shamefully, turning over to my side. What the hell was happening to me? Letting a man hold so much influence and emotional power over me. I should've know better. After spending years on the streets, trusting no one, I should have known better. I _taught_ myself better. This was why I was better off alone. No one could ever come close enough to hurt me.

And Bane was the first person in years, that I wanted to be seen in a different light to. I told myself that it didn't hurt. And for a moment I didn't really care what he truly thought of me…but when I was alone again in a drafty room, all those memories came flooding back.

After spending so much time alone, I guess I relished in the pleasure of being with someone. No matter who it was. That shouldn't have any effect over my better judgement, I know, but it was impulsive. I felt like I was becoming two completely different people with different needs. One side was itching at the walls to escape. To run again, like I always had. I was good at it. I had to be if I wanted to survive. And I think I could survive on the streets of Gotham, if I pushed myself to.

Then there was _that_ part. The part of me that clung to Bane's side like a lost child. I guess in many ways, I still was a child. Life was ripped from me so suddenly and I was forced to look into the harsh face of reality at such a young age. I never got the change to grow up the way a child should. And those suppressed feelings still swirled inside of me. No one brought them out…until I met Bane. It was a two way street with him.

I felt so peaceful around him. Safe and secure within his proximity. It brought me back to my parents and how I felt whenever they tucked me into bed. Like nothing could ever touch you, only the feel of being loved and wanted. As a child it's easier to believe those tales. But for me, I think I was fed it the wrong way. I came to idolize and depend on it. Like I would really be one of those princesses that had it all, with little to no struggle.

Then there were the times where he showed me just how much strength he possessed. He carried himself in a certain stature. It's like he once held the world by the throat. It reminded me of the killer sharks I once saw at the zoo when I was young. They waded through the water with grace, yet had that invisible aura of power and lethality. All the other fish knew not to mess with them and show them the respect they deserved. Bane was the same, in a way. Once he stepped into a room, he had everyone in the palm in his hand. _He _was in control and didn't have to show it. They just knew.

I shivered in my cold, empty room and slid the blanket up to my nose, trying to get as much sleep as I could. I didn't know what would happen in the morning but it couldn't hurt to be well prepared. Despite all of these thoughts, something told me I was granted another chance here. I just had to understand why. Maybe the answer was lying in my own mind, like a crumpled piece of paper in an empty desk. I just had to search.

[O]

After endless bouts of tossing and turning, I finally managed to fall asleep. A quiet, dreamless sleep. And of course like all things good, it was interrupted. Someone knocked on the door, causing me to jolt under the blanket. It was more like a banging, as the door shuddered and the raps were impatient. I already knew it wasn't Barsad.

I dragged myself out of bed and to the door, opening it a little. One of Bane's men leaned against the door jam, clearly unhappy with his assigned task.

"About time," he muttered then stuck a hand in the pocket of his jacket, "Bane wants you to come down," with that said, he turned on his heel and walked away. I stood at the doorway awkwardly, rubbing my cut arm that was still tender. I _really _didn't want to go down and face Bane. Anger still boiled under my skin, threatening to burst the lid off.

I couldn't risk the chance of snapping and saying something I would regret - if Bane would even give me the time to regret it before breaking me in two. But disobeying him would just as well raise his ire. Both were deal breakers so I found myself coming to a dead end. With a prolonged sigh, I stepped into the hall and closed the door behind me. The tinkering of the men's tool's never seemed to stop, only get louder as I walked to Bane.

I tiptoed silently down the staircase, coming to a halt when I saw Bane's figure relaxing on the cot. He was leaning almost all the way back, shoulders propped against the broken down wall with his hands folded behind his head. The picture of ease. I would have laughed if it was any other day but his position had me baffled as he claimed to be a man that didn't need rest. As I came closer I noticed, with reddened cheeks, that Bane no longer wore his armored chest piece and instead was shirtless. Of all the times…

I almost turned around and ran back to my room right then and there but he noticed my presence and turned to look at me. I swallowed a big lump in my throat.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, my voice noticeably cracking. Bane said nothing and lifted his forefinger, curling it forward a few times in his usual 'come here' gesture. My fingernails dug into my palms as I approached him cautiously. He immediately pulled at my arm once I was within arms reach, nestling me beside him. Almost straddling him. He pressed me to his chest and I recoiled at his touch, turning my face away.

The little pot of anger inside me began to simmer more and more with every one of his incessant touches. How could I have been so blind? Here he was now, bare chested and already fondling me like I was a doll. What gave me the thought that he'd be so different from his men?

Bane shifted, leaning his upper body toward me more and cupped the back of my calf, curling it over his hip limply so I was seated loosely on top of him. Heat pooled in the swell of my stomach, thrills of anger and subtle pleasure coming over me. I felt like a little puppet with Bane's hand toying with the strings. I had been so foolishly naïve and submissive all this time.

Well, not anymore. This had to stop.

Before I knew it, I was shoving at Bane's chest, writhing in his steely grasp. He merely narrowed his eyes at me and held on tighter. My attempts to push him off were about as effective as pushing away a bear in the act of mauling its victim. I flung my arms outs, hitting his chest in hopes he would loosen his grip.

"Stop it," I hissed when Bane continued his caresses. I curled my legs back and used them to push his own way. He grunted and adjusted his hold as I squirmed like a wild animal. "Don't touch me!" I screeched. Bane's eyes darkened like thunder and his hand flashed to my neck, clutching the back with iron-like fingers. I winced when his short fingernails dug into my skin.

"What has gotten into you?" He said with chilling calmness. I stared into his eyes wordlessly, feeling his hands loosen gradually. I ducked my head then, yanking free from his hold and hopped off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bane snarled and I froze, thinking of the man that had attacked me earlier. His identical question echoed in my mind.

"Away from you," I retorted, moving to the stairs. I would have made it if Bane's hands didn't clamp down my arms then. I gasped as he raised me a few feet in the air and threw me on the bed. I landed on my side with a thud, hard enough for the cot to slide back and hit the wall with a bang. I whimpered in pain as the cut on my arm reopened, blood seeping through the thin material of my shirt. I rushed to get up but Bane was already standing over me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up so I was eye level with him.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" He growled lowly. I shook my head, shaking as I was levitated several feel from the bed.

"I know the truth now," I murmured. Bane arched one eyebrow, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Do you?"

I nodded, "I know how you really think of me…what I mean to you," my voice wavered, biting back the to urge to cry or strike at him.

"Tell me then, if you know so much," Bane's hand tightened and pulled my face closer to his, "What are you to me?" I knew he would be livid once he found out I was listening to his conversation, but I mustered enough courage to tell him. I wasn't going to be the quiet little girl he had become so accustomed to.

"I heard you earlier…what you said to that woman," I confessed, watching Bane's expression shift from curious to enraged. A fiery pit rose in his eyes.

"You were listening?" He hissed. I nodded, almost ruefully.

"You think I'm just some whore you can have your way with, don't you? So why bother hiding me? And killing that man?"

"I saved you from being raped and this is how you thank me?" Bane said and I heard a little offense in his voice. Splashes of red blurred my vision and the stew of anger boiling inside of me exploded with high velocity.

"It wouldn't have been the first time!" I spilled my long hidden secret and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Up until that point, I was so afraid of what Bane would think of me. I was afraid of him being ashamed of me. But maybe I wasn't meant to be seen in that way. Maybe I was too tainted for people to see what was really inside of me.

Though something changed in Bane's eyes at that moment. They grew distant and emotionless as if he thought of something he had blocked off long ago. It was the same look my mother used to have in her eyes, all those years ago. Bane let go of my hair slowly and I dropped back down on the bed. Neither of us spoke for a while, the realization was still thick in the air as Bane comprehended what I had told him.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" He breathed after a few minutes.

I looked down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze, "I was afraid of what you would think…if you even cared." Bane kneeled down to my level and grabbed my chin forcefully, demanding that I look him in the eyes.

"If I cared?" He echoed angrily, "After all that I've done for you, you dare question my intentions?"

"I know what you intend!" I shot back, knocking his hand away. I know I was raising my voice but so was he.

"You know nothing," Bane growled and stood up quickly. He turned his back to me, watching as his men worked around him. I could tell by the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders that he was still upset.

"Hasn't this been enough for you?" He asked suddenly, turning around, "Enough for you to trust me?" I wanted to laugh bitterly. That was my one internal struggle, whether to trust him or not. He did things that said so much, but the words he spoke proved so little. Actions speak louder than words, right? But why couldn't I come to believe that?

"No…I don't. I don't trust you," I whispered. Bane looked a little hurt at first but then the skin around his eyes crinkled slightly, like he was smirking under the mask.

"Yes, you do," He gloated and strode closer to me. I glared at him and moved farther back on the bed.

"I _don't_."

"I know you do," Bane said, kneeling in front of me and pulled at my arm, dragging me to him, "I can see it in your eyes," He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I can feel it when I touch you, what goes through you. One does not behave in such a way when they feel trust."

I didn't know what to say. What _could _I say? He saw right through me and I felt as naked as ever. And my silence was an answer enough.

He knew it and chuckled softly, "You thought I would judge you," he said and cupped my cheek, "You are mistaken." I sniffled and began to thaw under his warming touch. I wiped my eyes before the tears could spill as Bane seated himself next to me. I straightened my position, wincing when the freshly opened cut on my arm stung and more blood leaked from it. I patted it down with the material of my shirt. Bane noticed and his eyes hazed over with remorse, evoking him to reach for my arm. I leaned away instinctively and he dropped his hand.

Bane angled his head back down at the floor, and I kneaded my arm slowly for a few minutes, trying to stop the bleeding. We sat in silence, wrapped up in our own quiet voices inside of our heads. I found myself scooting closer to him as the minutes ticked by, his warmth attracting me like moth to a flame.

I fought the urge to lay against him but the feeling of drowsiness was too strong for me bear so I tilted my head against his solid bicep and his hand came to rest gently on my knee. I closed my eyes for a moment, the soft exhales from his mask calming my senses and bringing me down to a peaceful state. Though another question still remained in my mind and I had to know the truth if I would even attempt to continue down this path with Bane again.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up at him, "Can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

Bane nodded.

"Why didn't you let that woman see me?" Bane slowly pulled his hand from my leg and clasped his own hands together. It seemed like he wanted to choose his words carefully and it was awhile before he answered me.

"I didn't want her to know about you," his eyebrows knitted together and looked down at his boots, "It would…complicate things."

I thought of the woman, and how pensive Bane appeared around her, "Is she important to you?"

"Yes," came his quick reply. There was something else behind his voice, something he was obviously trying to cover up. Like an old memory he didn't want to resurface. I knew not to pry and just stared down at my hands. Enough was said for the night.

We both grew quiet, lost in our own thoughts. I stifled a yawn and decided to retreat back to my room for a nap. I stood up and walked a few steps before Bane's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him, "To my room." Bane lifted his head a little, looking at me like I said something crazy. And what he told me next, sent my heart fluttering again.

"This _is_ your room."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for a new update and chapter titles! (: I hope this chapter finally brought some light on why Bane acted the way he did. I intentionally left some questions unanswered because I plan to address them in future chapters, as well as Eleanor's past. I already have an outline of what's gonna happen for each chapter and also the ending.**

**I don't want to give away too much but the story will be very faithful to the movie but there's definitely going to be some original elements in between. Thank you for all your feedback! If I could hug every one of you, trust me, I would ;D Thank you again for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing (:**

**Apologies if there's any typos!  
**


	9. Somebody Told Me

_Intelligence. Nothing has caused the human race so much trouble as intelligence. _- **Stella, "Rear Window"**

Somebody told me once that love wasn't about being in a state of perfect caring, or always saying the right thing. It can be impatient, envious, mistrusting and rather selfish. Over the years love was often based on unrealistic hopes and standards. It's messy, confusing and often toys with our inner feelings. Makes us feel misled about ourselves and what truly concerns us. Sometimes we doubt and lie the most to those we love most. It's not about being a perfect lover but having _undying _love. It's painful but something we can't live without. It's a struggle.

I don't quite remember who told me it. Their face is nothing but a fuzzy memory in my mind now. I knew it wasn't my parents. They never talked to me about such things. But to whoever that person was, I really wanted to thank them, especially now. I still knew nothing about love but all the pieces I had picked up over the years started to morph into something I faintly understood.

I don't know why I thought of it now or what evoked the memory but after that night with Bane…everything seemed to dissipate and I felt like my mind and heart were both in harmony.

After years of fighting between those two, they finally agreed on something. I was safe here.

I was safe with Bane.

[O]

The bed was unusually hard and cold when I woke the following morning. I shifted to my side and felt my cheek rub against something grainy. It felt like warm sand on a hot summer day. The feeling made me stir and I peered through blurred vision in the bright room. Wait…bright? The sewers were never bright. My body tingled with alarm and I sat straight up in bed. Only actually, I wasn't really in bed. I was lying on the bare ground. And _everything _around me was gone.

I was in a field of some sort. Structures of what used to be buildings specked small areas of the land, only now they were small stumps, demolished or severely damaged. Moss grew on the broken boards, decaying and barely holding together. Rubble littered the streets, lodged into the ceilings of cars that were now smashed almost flatly. It looked like a scene out of an apocalypse. Everything in ruins and impassible. My fingers dug into the soil, knuckle deep in the grey ash that sprinkled the ground like snow. My knees shook as I attempted to stand, near frozen with shock. My legs were sore and weak so I ended up sinking back down.

Two slate grey falcons flew above me in slow circles, crowing softly. They zipped and twirled around the craters that once rested tall sky scraper buildings, catching their reflections in the broken pieces of glass that shined with glossy blackness. Where was I? I could feel the name mutely screaming itself at me but my ears rung with deafening loudness like I had just heard a tremendous blast. What was this barren wasteland? I unclogged my hands from the ground and lifted them up to my face, examining them carefully. They were caked with ash and small flecks of metal stuck underneath my fingernails.

Something small and white protruded out from between my index finger, shining a little in the sunlight. I carefully pulled it out with my other hand and dusted it off. It was smooth and eggshell white. The edges were slightly jagged like it had been torn off something. I held it closer for a better look, rubbing the surface with my thumb…then instantly let it drop. It was a bone fragment.

Human bone.

I panicked and looked at my hands again, noticing this time little pieces of hair stuck all over my palms. It was human hair. Thin and dark with a few streaks of blonde stuck to the back of my hand. I squealed and furiously wiped them on my jeans, scrubbing until I felt my skin chaff.

Where was I? What the hell was happening?

I looked up as the same pair of falcons circled above me in graceful motions. They shot off behind me, toward the bay that enclosed around the city, and yowled softly.

"Eleanor," someone called to me. It was a raspy but deep voice. Mechanical and ominous somehow. It set chills down my spine and I whirled around, gasping when I looked into the familiar, passive face.

Bane.

He towered over me, his fleece trimmed coat I once wore shielding him perfectly from the breeze that blew across the ruins. I swallowed the rising lump in my throat as he breathed evenly through his mask, folding his hands together.

"Bane?" I whispered. "What happened? Where are we?" His usual comforting presence did nothing to satiate me.

"It's done," Bane said simply and I saw pride shine in his eyes.

"What's done?"

"Do you remember what I told you about Gotham?" I nodded to myself, thinking of that night he took me on a walk.

"Yes," I said and Bane's eyes smiled. They always burned with hidden thoughts and emotions but…this time he looked happy. Joyful of whatever he had done. It was scarier than anything else I had seen. Bane approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me around to face the destroyed city. He lifted my chin up to the broken, rusted bridge that fell across the bay. It was severed in half, hanging limply by a single railing. The other half sunk in the water, barely peaking up from the clear surface. I had seen that bridge before…

That's when it all clicked.

"A better life for Gotham," Bane breathed into my ear. "This city is at it's fullest potential."

Gotham. Bane had _destroyed_ Gotham. I thought of the once hauntingly beautiful city, those foundations I had come to admire so much touching the tip of the sky. Gotham was once alive and flourishing. I could feel it's energy that one time I walked the busy streets. But now it was empty. Every soul had been sucked out. There was no life here anymore. Everyone was _dead_.

I jerked away from Bane's touch and backed up, "What city? There's no one here. You killed them! You destroyed everything!"

Bane's eyes lit up with anger. "I _saved_ them," he corrected. "No more corruption, manipulation, rich feeding off the less fortunate. I brought peace. Balance." I stared at him with wide eyes, shaking as I looked around the battered city. No…no this can't be happening. It couldn't be happening. Why would he do this?

"You should be thanking me," Bane continued, sounding a little hurt. "You were by my side, after all."

"I had nothing to do with this," I snapped. I tried to convince myself that but a part of me said otherwise. Maybe I wasn't the innocent girl I tried to be. I was linked to this man, came to trust to him and feel so strongly about him. And everything he'd done reflected who I was. What did that say about me?

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, young one. You stayed with me by your own will," Bane chided.

"I never thought you would do this," I murmured, "I didn't think you meant…" All this time…how could I have known? Who was I? I never wanted to be this girl. This girl with total disregard for human life. Was I this person all along?

"What else could I have meant, you ignorant girl," Bane hissed and a frown settled upon his face. He was disappointed in me, thought I'd know better. Thoughts jumbled into my head but I couldn't make any sense of them. I've _felt _pain. I've been through torture. And now I've let other people feel it. I just stood aside as Bane laid waste to everyone in the city. Who was I becoming…

"I should have left, " I whispered to myself, "I should have left a long time ago."

"If you wanted to leave, you would have been gone already," Bane said mockingly. His hands fell away from his chest, "You are far more readable than you think."

"I still can. I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

Bane chuckled softly, "There's no where you can go that I'll be unable to find you. You know this." He trailed off and latched onto my arm, dragging me to him. I tried to dig the heels of my feet into the ground to stop him from overpowering me but it was useless. He was far too strong and I was as soft as gelatin compared to him.

Bane leaned down to my ear, holding my face still in his enormous hands. "You are mine."

"Stop it," I wanted to scream but my voice was just a broken wallow. Why was this happening? _How_ was this happening?

"No matter which path you take, they will always lead you back to me," Bane crooned in my ear. His machine-like voice sounded as if it were coming from every direction, hovering over me like a dark cloud. I fought back tears as I struggled against his titan grip.

"I hate you," I muttered hotly against his broad chest. Bane went still, tightening his hold painfully on my wrists. My hands grew a soft lavender as the circulation was cut off.

"No you don't."

"_I hate you!_" The screamed seemed loud enough for the whole ground to shake but in reality it made everything much more chillingly calm.

Bane leaned away to get a better look at me. "Why do you fight it?" He growled lowly. "I know what it is you desire," his thumb traced my bottom lip, "as I desire it too." I couldn't stop my tear ducts from bursting and they cascaded down my face freely, the salty taste seeping through my parted lips.

"Let me go." My voice was barely an audible whisper and I hoped he realized my words could be construed in two ways.

"No, my dear," came Bane's surprisingly sweet voice. "You will _never_ leave me." He pulled me closer to his chest with a thud and I felt my lungs start to constrict, loosing air as Bane held me tighter in his arms. He was squeezing the life out of me. I was suffocating.

No. _No_.

Those thoughts stalked my mind and I couldn't get it out of me. I was drowning in him now. He was becoming apart of me.

Bane lifted me up effortlessly into his arms and strode off, the city hollow and stagnant in his wake. I pounded weakly on his shoulders but he barely even looked at me, just continued walking.

Behind him, the city was pitched up into flames, fire licking at the debris and eating away at the trampled cars until they were shriveled up and ink black. I coughed as the intense smell of sulfur filled my nostrils, making it difficult to breathe. I tried to throw myself over Bane's shoulder but he just pulled me back down like I was feather in his hand. Soon, the entire city was engulfed in flames, resembling a soft orange sunset as Bane carried us farther away.

"No," I whined against his grasp and he shushed me, petting my hair affectionately. I wanted to scream and writhe and hit him but I felt so paralyzed. Controlled by him. He was taking over me and I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried.

I didn't know where we were going as he was leading us down a darkened road. It got darker with each step he took, threatening to suck us in completely.

"No," I whispered again against his chest. I looked over his shoulder into the illuminating fire, now just a small dot of orange in the distance. Everything…everyone was dead. Burned and left broken by Bane's hand. The only thing that marked their presence was the soft hue of flames. Soon that faded and I couldn't see anything at all. We were surrounded by darkness and it swallowed us whole, into oblivion.

"_No_!"

[O]

I woke with a jolt, my body covered in thin a layer of sweat. The forest green blanket was pushed down to my ankles and the sheets were hopelessly fumbled as if I had been tossing and turning the entire night. It was unbearably warm and I wiped my sticky forehead with the back of my hand, sitting up in bed. Thank god, I thought. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. None of it happened.

I slowed my breathing and tried to shake it off but it was futile. It felt so real. I could still feel the warmth of ash on my fingers and the taste of smoke in my mouth. What the hell had gone through my mind? The dream was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what. Nothing made sense. Premonitions aren't real, aren't they? Just a myth? At least that's what I had thought. This wasn't like any other dream though. I knew I'd be an idiot to turn my head from this. I had done so before and I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Something told me this was a figment of the truth, something Bane had yet to reveal to me. _If _he was going to tell me. Maybe he was up to something. If it were true…if Bane really intended to destroy Gotham…no. No I couldn't think about that. He wouldn't do that...would he? Bane may be a lot of things but was he really a terrorist?

I didn't know what to think. This was all too much for me to grasp as it was. I curled my legs under me and tried to steady my breathing, burying my face in my clammy hands. A headache crept up to my forehead and I groaned in irritation. This was the last thing I needed right now.

"You alright?" A soft voice murmured and I glanced up. It was Barsad, standing a few feet away with a concerned expression.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Just got a headache."

"Do you want something for it?" Barsad asked.

"No,no…I'm fine," I swung my legs over the bed to prove that I was okay. My nerves were rattled and they shook slightly at the knees. I clamped my hands over them to cover it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Barsad said nothing and gazed around, holding his rifle close. That's when I realized Bane wasn't here. He must've ordered Barsad to watch over me until he returned. It was just me and him now, accompanied by a few lone workers knocking into the walls. I listened to the soft splashing of the water for a moment, zoning out until I heard Barsad shuffle beside me.

"You mind if I…?" He trailed off and gestured to the bed. I nodded and scooted to the side to make room for him. He seated himself a few inches away from me, sighing as he let his muscles relax. He looked so worn out and spent. I wondered how long Bane worked these men before letting them sleep or eat. Surely he had to keep them in good health. How else would they be able to get work done if they were exhausted, about to pass out at any minute.

We sat in silence for a while, staring at the specks in the concrete and listening to the clinking of the workmen's tools. I glanced over at Barsad, well more like up at him as he was almost a foot taller than me even when sitting down.

"Where's Bane?" I asked to break the awkward quietness. Though, I couldn't lie. I started to feel anxious without Bane around. Things usually happened when he was gone…I would feel better wherever he was, not that I didn't trust Barsad because I did. But if Bane left me in Barsad's company that means he must have trusted him too.

"Sparring down in the lower levels," came Barsad's reply. Sparring? I thought. Did he mean fighting? I know Bane pushed himself to get in the condition he was in but it was hard to imagine him rolling around on the ground with other men without accidentally killing them. Barsad noticed my confused look and a smirk played on his thin lips.

"How do you think he stays in shape?" He said. I laughed a little at that, playing with my hands. There was awkwardness I couldn't deny between us but I felt like there shouldn't be. He was the one who saved me from the drug cartel. I never even told him thank you. He deserved one more than anything.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly. Barsad's eyebrows crinkled together for a second but he nodded. "Go ahead."

I chose my words very carefully, "Why did you save me? You know…that day in the street." I really wasn't trying to sound ungrateful, but it was another unanswered question in my head that I had to know. He had no obligation to help me and I knew he wasn't the type of guy that displayed random acts of kindness daily. None of these men were.

But his answer was plain, "You were hurt." He said like it was an obvious thing.

"You could have left me there," I pointed out.

"I know," Barsad murmured with hardened eyes.

I paused, thinking of what to say next. "What made you think Bane would take me in?"

Barsad folded his hands together in a manner similar to Bane. He stared over at the waterfall, lost in his own thoughts. I watched him intently, wondering what could have sparked his actions toward me. He kept everything bottled up and I couldn't blame him. I tended to be the same.

"I don't know," he muttered after a few minutes passed, "I guess I just hoped he would."

I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to know that under that stony façade, he was a person. He had a heart and hadn't fully disconnected himself from it yet. It was comforting in a way. Now I knew I wasn't the only who had these messed up feelings going on inside of me.

"Thank you," I whispered but he didn't answer me and just continued to watch the water fall. What else was there to say? I know he heard me and that was enough.

[O]

I spent the next few hours pacing the room as Barsad took his post beside the stairs. I was far too rattled to just sit and act like nothing had happened. I saw something. Granted, it was only a dream but dreams held some truth. There may have been something I had turned a blind eye to all this time. Something Bane was hiding from me. I had to found out. And not just for me but for the sake of everyone in Gotham.

I had to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help but try to form a little bond between Barsad and Eleanor ;D I came to really love Barsad's character even though he didn't talk much (doesn't hurt that the actor is cute too). He was just so interesting on screen so I couldn't just waste his character by turning him into Eleanor's personal body guard when Bane wasn't around. Plus, he saved her life anyway. Eleanor owed him a thanks. I might write more scenes between these two in later chapter, who knows (:**

**Aaaand, the dream sequence! What do you guys think about that? Looks like Eleanor is finally uncovering who Bane really is. Haha, guess her heart and mind aren't so in harmony after all.**

**There's LOTS of Bane in the next chapter! Things **_**really**_** start to take a turn. Bane starts to change his ways with Eleanor though I'm not gonna say how :D I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for all the support! I really feel like this story is evolving on it's own. (:  
**


	10. Chasing Answers

_We're always quickest to doubt people who have a reputation for being honest. _**- Milton Arbogast, "Psycho"**

After an hour of pacing and a long round of self coaxing, I drifted over to Barsad, who stood obediently by the stairs and tinkered with the barrel of his rifle.

"Can you take me to Bane?" I asked hesitantly.

Barsad glanced up at me with mild surprise. "You're supposed to stay here."

I had a feeling he was going to say that but I couldn't afford to take no for an answer. "Please? I'll take the blame for it. He won't be angry with you, I swear," I pleaded. Barsad looked down at his scuffed boots and knitted his brows together, thinking it over.

"I get bored down here, you know," I attempted to sway him when he kept silent. He narrowed his eyes at the ground, slumping his shoulders forward. I didn't know if it was a sign that he was rethinking my request or if I was just getting on his nerves. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

He stood still as a statue for a few passing moments then looked at me square in the eye. "Fine. Just stay close to me." I nodded with a smile and followed him up the stairs.

We traveled through many leaky corridors until another ladder came into view, leading down to an adjoining tunnel. It was a short climb and the steps actually reached all the way down unlike the one that went up into the streets so there was no mini bungie jump required. Barsad waited for me at the bottom as I carefully descended my way down then we continued on until we came across what looked like to me, a makeshift training ground.

A dozen men or so scattered around the large room, standing in front of sacks that were shaped to look like dummies and were hitting them with their fists and knee kicks. One of them whipped out a small hand sized switch blade and flicked it at the dummy. It surged through the air and landed cleanly in the center of the dummies forehead. The man gave a loose grin and sauntered forward to retrieve his knife. So this was how Bane trained his men. They had to be skilled with their hands beside just knowing how to squeeze a trigger. Much like Bane, I realized but I hadn't seen him with a gun yet. He appeared as the type that would prefer a more…personal approach when it came to disposing of who he wanted.

I glanced over at Barsad as he stood and watched the men spar without a word, wondering if he possessed the same abilities as they did. He had to, didn't he? He _was _Bane's right hand man, after all. Bane would want him well rounded. It didn't surprise me how quick and agile Bane's men actually were. No doubt a result from being under his tutelage.

Speaking of Bane, where was he? I scanned the room, roaming past the rolling men until I spotted his colossal figure tucked away in a more secluded area of the room. His own personal training area.

A thick boxing bag was hung in the air by a piece of rope and Bane pounded at it mercilessly. It shuddered and swung back wildly, smacking into the chipped walls with a definite bang. The thin black plastic coating over it was heavily faded and fraying, certain parts were missing chunks like Bane had broke it off with his fists. It hung limply by the single strand of rope and I wondered how it managed to stay put without collapsing.

"Sir?" Barsad called confidently, though his eyes mirrored anxiety. I felt a little pang of guilt about forcing him to take me down here. I hoped Bane wouldn't punish him for disobeying his orders.

Bane snapped his head over to us when he heard Barsad's call, swiftly stopping himself in mid strike. He seemed docile enough…until he saw me half way hidden behind Barsad's figure. Then he looked royally furious. The look was frightening enough for me to slip behind Barsad's back so I was covered more. Bane retrieved his black long sleeve from the back of a rusted chair and pulled it over his torso. It clung tightly to him like a second skin. I peered out a little from behind Barsad as Bane approached us, clenching my hands together as he deliberately took slow, thunderous steps. He stopped short, just a few paces away and stared at Barsad with muted hostility. I didn't even want to know the consequences of disobeying him. I had been so lucky before to get away with it…

"I thought I told you to keep her-" Bane started to say.

"I asked him to take me here," I piped up, cutting Bane off which earned me a quick glance from Barsad. He probably thought I was crazy. Hell, if I were him, I'd probably think that too. Truthfully, I just didn't want Barsad to take the brunt of Bane's anger. Given everything he'd done for me, it didn't feel right letting him go through that. Even though I was sure he felt it many times.

Bane studied Barsad like he was his own lab experiment, keeping eye contact tightly locked. "Is this true?" Bane snipped.

Barsad nodded and licked his chapped lips. "Yes, sir." Bane instantly shifted his dissecting gaze from Barsad to me. Except this time, I felt more like an ant under his boot than a lab rat. It was the exact same look he had in my dream…

I ducked my head then, feeling emotion swell up in my chest. It disturbed my thoughts so much, I didn't know if I could act the same around him anymore, much less look at him like I had used to. If only I knew exactly what to say…maybe this would be a little bit easier.

Bane gave a single nod to Barsad, who bowed slightly and walked off to join the other men. I twisted my hands together, suddenly feeling apprehensive now that I was alone with Bane. He said nothing and merely stared me with keen interest, intending for me to make the first move. He took a half step toward me and I automatically took one step back, flashes of the dream playing behind my eyes. He knew something was wrong as he raised one eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You look ill." He said, raising his right hand to press it to my forehead. I gently grabbed his thick wrist, lowering his arm as I leaned away. His skin was surprising smooth and velvet like. I felt his muscles flex beneath my touch and I let it drop instantly, feeling my own skin start to tingle. I actually started to feel sick. My stomach churned with pent up feelings and screwed up thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I muttered, curling my bare toes on the cold ground. I tried to make my voice as believable as possible.

"What are you doing down here then?" His tone turned suspicious.

"I got a little lonely…" I trailed off. And it wasn't a complete lie either. A good part of me always missed him when he was gone.

Bane made a sound of amusement and titled my face up with one finger. "Go back to our room. I'll return soon." He turned to go back to his sparring but that tenacious portion of my heart took the reigns.

"But…" I started to say and Bane looked back at me with piqued interest. "Can't I stay here with you?" He looked a little surprised by my words and twiddled his fingers as he thought over my request.

I tried to sweeten the deal. "Just for a while? Then I'll go back." That seemed to win him over as the little crease between his eyebrows smoothed and he gave a nod of agreement then held out his hand. I hesitated for a second then made myself take it. I had to act like my regular self if I wanted to find out the truth.

He lead me to a makeshift bench and I nestled myself on it carefully. The legs wobbled too much for my comfort. I expected Bane to return to his training then but he didn't. Instead he sat down right beside me and sifted through a stack of newspapers. He pulled out one that appealed to him then turned to me.

"Would you like anything to read?" He said cordially. I thought for a moment, remembering many times when my father would set me on his knee during early Saturday mornings and read me all my favorite comics from the newspapers.

"Are there any funnies?" I asked with a tiny smile. Bane stared at me like I was insane and I fought the urge to chuckle. He turned back to the stack and flipped through them, stopping when he pulled one out. The funnies, I assumed. He set it on my lap then opened up his.

I was about to open mine but the title caught my eye so I had to look again. It wasn't the funnies at all. **Gotham City Insider **was printed at the top. News reports and such. I looked up at Bane, noticing how his paper was similar to mine.

"Bane?" I called and he glanced down at me. "This isn't-"

"I know. Theatrics are a fool's entertainment. You will come to appreciate the cold truth of reality, young one. Read it. It will insight you."

"But-"

"Read it." It was clear in his voice that he meant no-nonsense. I was about to protest again but decided against it. Crossing Bane wouldn't be the wisest choice right now. I sighed and leaned back, opening the newspaper to the first column.

We read in silence for a while and I could see from my peripheral vision Bane glancing down to check if I was doing what he told me. After the third check he made a soft noise of approval at the back of his throat and laid his hand on my lower thigh. My leg jumped a little at the sudden contact but he ignored it. I buried my face deeper into the paper and tried to forget about his heavy hand on me. His fingers would occasionally squeeze and softly pinch my skin or draw small circles. I curled my toes almost painfully on the ground and held my paper tighter, hearing it crunch under my grasp.

By the fifth column of the paper, I truly had no idea what I was reading about. I didn't know how the system worked in Gotham. Well to be completely honest, I didn't know how the system worked anywhere I went. My only concern was to survive. I was far too young to understand anything that related to politics or business. But everything in Gotham seemed to be crumbling. There were several references to something called Wayne Enterprises, which I faintly recognized. Bane's hit on the stock exchange were still being discussed, much to my surprise. That happened several weeks ago…

I shook my head and closed the paper, setting it on my lap. Bane heard the paper crinkle and folded up his own.

"Ready to go back?" He said.

I shook my head impishly, "Can't I stay?"

Bane braced his hands on his knees and stood up. "I'm afraid not, dear one. There is little for you to do here. You will be bored. " I tried not to cringe when he called me 'dear one'.

"I don't want to be alone," I blurted out without thinking.

"Barsad will escort you. "

"But I…" I trailed off.

_I want to be with you._

I avoided his gaze as the thought entered my head. Why couldn't I shake this clingy part of me? Wasn't the dream a wakeup call enough? The more I tried to deny my feelings, the stronger they got. They overcame me sometimes, making me submissive and weak. Overriding my sense of what was right. Bane tilted his head, studying me like I was a rare art exhibit.

"Ah," he breathed. "So it's my company you desire." I felt my cheeks burn at how quickly he observed me. Mother always said I was like an open book.

I stood up, twisting my cold hands together. "I'll go if you really want me to."

"You may stay," Bane said politely though his eyes grew stern, like a scolding parent. "But I must warn you. If you even attempt to wander off, there will be severe consequences. Do you understand?" I felt a surge of unexpected terror flow through me, making my bones feel like they were being electrocuted.

"I won't…I promise," I said. Bane eyes lightened a bit and he ruffled my hair, tucking a strand loosely behind my ear. My skin felt tingly by his touch, like that feeling you get when a part of your body falls asleep.

I sat back down as Bane peeled off his black long sleeve and started to destroy the punching bag again. It sounded like mack trucks were being thrown every time the bag would smack against the wall. A thin bead of sweat trickled down the contour of his back, running over the long scar that painted his spine. It was a few shades darker than the rest of his skin, giving off a faded rose color. He was so sculpted, resembling the old carvings you see of men in museums. It made me wonder how the rest of his body looked like…

I shut my eyes and smacked a hand to my forehead, mentally kicking myself for thinking of Bane in _that_ way. Of all the times for my hormones to kick in…I needed to find a better way to control it. Especially since Bane could see how I was really feeling so easily. I don't know what I'd do if he ever saw me so flustered like this.

I looked at the other men as they had paused their training, stopping to get a drink of water or watch Bane in action. They looked at him like he was the only man they ever knew. What caused them to be so loyal? So obligated to follow Bane?

All the more reason to find out what he was planning.

[O]

After a while, I started to feel a little antsy. I had been sitting for at least an hour and my muscles ached by lack of motion. I lifted my feet to stretch my calf's but they still tingled with an uneasy sensation. Maybe a quick walk would make me feel better. I stood up and called out to Bane. He stopped, turning to me slowly. Sweat lightly coated his broad chest and I forced myself to look into his eyes. Not like that was any better as they were always intense.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. He simply nodded and pulled off his fingerless gloves, tossing them to the side.

"Let's go then," He said, intending to walk me himself.

"Barsad can take me," I said. That made him stop and give me a cold stare.

"I see you've taken a liking to him." He mused, sounding a little bitter.

"I did," I confessed. "You've left me with him before." At this point, it was hard for me to even imagine not developing a fondness for Barsad.

Something touched Bane's eyes and for a minute there, I could have sworn it was jealously. How could Bane be possibly jealous of Barsad? Of all people?

"Do you prefer his company over mine?" He said so gently that I knew he meant it in a threatening way.

"No, I just figured you were busy-"

Bane cut me off, pinning me to the wall with his eyes. "From now on, you are to go nowhere without my guidance. If you need something, you come to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I muttered, flexing my fingers.

"Very good," he hummed. "Come then." He lead me by the hand down the grubby looking corridors, pausing to help me up the ladder despite my protests that I could manage on my own. He didn't listen, as usual and lifted me up effortlessly.

He waited patiently for me outside the door as I went into the bathroom to splash some water on my tired face. I ran my aching fingers through my hair and looked at myself in the newly installed mirror. It was bigger than the old one and had less water marks. I even noticed faded spots of crimson on the tiled floor. I guess Bane's men had a hard time scrubbing it out.

"You can do this," I prepped myself. "You can do this. You have to." The face looking back at me didn't seem so confident. After taking a deep breath, I met Bane outside.

He stood with his wide back to me, arms crossed over his chest as he spoke in hushed tones with Barsad. Whatever they were talking about, it didn't appear good. I noticed Barsad's expression falling a bit when Bane murmured something to him though I didn't catch exactly what he said.

They both grew quiet when I came up to them.

"Return to your post," Bane ordered and Barsad nodded, stealing a quick glance at me before striding off.

"What was that about?" I asked when Barsad was out of sight. "Nothing for you to worry about, " Bane chided. He seemed in much better spirits than he was a few minutes ago. What happened while I was in the bathroom? Bane took my hand without another word and led me back to his training ground. At least that's what I _thought_ until we came up to the ladder leading to the streets.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hovering one foot over the bottom rudder.

Bane laid a gentle hand on the crook of my neck. "I thought you'd might like another walk." I raised my eyebrows. A walk? Why would Bane randomly take me into the streets? He usually kept me holed up in here.

What brought all this on?

"Unless you'd prefer to stay inside," Bane mused, noticing my reluctance. By the little crinkle around his eyes, it looked like he was teasing me.

"No!" I protested. "A walk sounds fine." Plus it would give me a chance to find out what he was up to…

"Come then," Bane said casually and nudged me softly to the ladder. I went up the ladder carefully, gingerly stepping on each shaky rudder until I reached the top. Bane followed shortly after. The sun was about to set though it was difficult to see it's haze over the tall buildings of Gotham.

Nobody was in the street, which puzzled me since it was still fairly early. I walked down the vacant sidewalk, hearing Bane follow closely as I kicked an empty bottle of beer to the side. It slipped and cracked on top of a sewage grating.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked suddenly, turning to face Bane. He was already staring at me.

"I already told you," he snipped. "Or are you hard of hearing?" I glared at him, my irritation meter flaring up.

"I don't need your wisecracks," I snapped, "It's just that you never take me out. It's like you forget I'm a human being…"

"I have no intention of keeping you prisoner."

I widened my eyes with fake surprise. "Really? I must be on parole then if I can't go anywhere without you."

Bane growled softly. "Do you think I keep you around for fun?" His fingers started to switch and I knew he was fighting up the anger brewing up inside of him. "You should be so lucky I choose to spend my time with someone such as yourself."

My eyes started to sting and I tried to blink it away, turning my back on Bane. "Then don't. Just leave me alone from now on."

Bane's thunderous footsteps came up behind me. I barely had the chance to react when his hand clamped down on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. His other hand shot to my neck, squeezing it until I started to feel it contract. My hands thumped against his chest weakly, not even making a sound. Breathing became difficult and I found myself gasping for air.

"Do you think I see you as some sort of pet?" Bane hissed and I shook my head, wincing as I tried to move in his steely grasp.

"Have I not provided for you?" His hand loosened a bit so I would be able to talk. "Yes but-"

"Silence." He moved his hand from my neck to the back of my head, gripping a fistful of hair as he brought my face closer to his. "I cared for you, supplied you with everything you needed," his fingers dug into my skin, "and you dare speak to me this way?" He let me go swiftly and I slumped to the floor, my feet coming down with a thud. I hadn't realized he lifted me from the ground. I massaged the spots where he dug into me, shooting him a quick glare. Bruises were almost bound to form.

He merely studied me as if nothing had happened. "It appears I have chosen a spoiled child," he mused. "Perhaps you _are _better off on the streets." I looked at him with equal petulance.

"Then let me go."

Bane's eyebrows drew together, pondering my suggestion. "No. I don't think I will," he hummed after a moment.

I straightened my shoulders. "Well, it's not up to you," I realized. "Remember when I asked you if I could leave whenever I wanted?" Bane said nothing and just looked at me with disdain.

"You said yes," I reminded him.

"Don't think you can bargain your way out of this."

"You promised me-"

"I made no such promise."

"A promise or not, you said I could. You can't just take that back now."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what I can't do?" Bane snarled. "Remember your place."

"Unbelievable," I muttered. "Everything you told me was a lie."

Bane quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You don't care about me. You just want to keep me here in your miserable sewer."

Bane eyes smiled, like he felt irony in my words. "Is that really what you think of me?" He did sound a little hurt though I couldn't tell if it was put on or not.

"Is there any other way?" I quipped. "You see me like I'm your property or-"

"Is that so bad?" Bane cut me off, coming closer to brush my cheek with his fingertips. "To have someone who protects and cares for you? I can taste your innocence and I want to preserve it. Shield it." Preserve it? I thought. What nonsense was this?

"Shield it from what?" I said.

"These filthy souls that inhabit Gotham. You are not like them. You are pure as the day you were born." I laughed loudly at that. Me? Pure? I may be a lot of things but pure definitely wasn't one of them.

"I'm not pure," I mumbled. "Maybe I was once when I was young but that was a long time ago."

"You've seen the faces of hate and pain. You've lived it but have not yet tasted it. It hasn't consumed you… yet. And that is why you are pure."

Something snapped in me. Like a pair a scissors swiftly severing a rubber band in half.

I clenched my hand into small fists, feeling blood droplets wet my palm as I drew blood from the impact of my fingernails.

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said!? Don't you know I've felt the touch of multiple men since I was fourteen years old?" The look in Bane's eyes would've frightened me but I was too angry to let that effect me. "Every night I'd lie there in the dark, waiting as man after man came in to have their turn. Every night they'd shove a cloth into my mouth just to keep me quiet…and every night I'd pray my father would come out of the shadows to chase the monsters away like he had so many times before," A tear started to drip down my reddened cheek and I hastily wiped it away. "Please, don't you ever tell me I haven't tasted pain and anger…because I have."

Bane remained silent and watched me with inquisitive eyes. "Interesting," he breathed. "It appears there is more to you than I thought.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"A transcendent soul," he observed. I paused at that, letting his words slowly sink in. Bane acknowledged my silence and gently took my hand, urging me to walk with him. We paced a few blocks with neither of us speaking. I guess we both needed to think about what was said to each other. I leaned on him for warmth whenever a breeze chilled me.

I stopped once my feet started to ache, letting go of his monstrous sized hand. I sat down on the drafty curb and Bane did the same. He looked almost too big to fit in the relatively narrow sidewalk. I would have laughed at the picture if it were any other day.

Bane took my hand again, warming it with his own. I looked down awkwardly at my feet, feeling his intense stare at my face.

"Tell me of your parents," He said suddenly.

I glanced at him warily. "There's nothing to tell. I haven't seen them in years," I explained amicably. I paused for a moment when I heard a very distant car speed away.

"They are gone?" He said very lowly and I knew what he meant. I only nodded. "Tell me of them," he tried to coax me, which was surprising. I didn't he would be even slightly interested.

"You sure you want to hear it?" I asked.

"I asked, didn't I?" He teased, making me chuckle and gaze at out interlocked hands. "Shouldn't we be getting back?" I said, shamefully trying to avoid the subject. "I know you're busy."

"Not for you," Bane mused. I smiled, thawing my disposition as he tilted my chin up with two fingers. "Tell me about them." He locked our eyes together and I couldn't bare to turn away.

I took a deep breath, letting the tension roll off my shoulders. I couldn't keep this inside forever. It had to vent out eventually - why not start now?

"I don't know where to start," I said quietly, staring a puddle on the road. "They were my parents and they loved me. That's all that matters when you're a child. We were happy, and things were perfect." Images of my mother and father's wedding portrait on the fireplace flashed in my mind and I felt my throat tighten. "For awhile," I added after a beat. I didn't continue for a while and just listened to my own weak heartbeat and Bane's heavy breathing.

The urge to get up and walk away was strong. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to tell him the rest. But yet, at the same time I couldn't hide who I really was forever.

He needed to know just how disgusting I really was.

"I don't remember it all. I just remember how much it hurt at first." A police siren wailed in the distance, evoking me to stop and listen for a minute. I wanted to stop so bad - the worst part was yet to come. But the words continued to rise up my throat and slip from my mouth.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "They drugged me the first few times. I was so violent, I kicked and screamed through the gag but that only made them beat me harder until I passed out." My senses were so keen back then. I vividly remembered every cut, every pound to my stomach, my back, every tingle of pan in my thighs after they had done their work. It was always so cold and the dark seemed to only heighten every other sound. The tearing of my clothes being ripped off, the accelerated groans and pants, the muted chokes of me crying through my taped off mouth.

"I lost count after the first fifteen times," I said after a lengthy pause. Something shifted in Bane's demeanor and it alarmed me. His eyes stirred slowly like a quiet thunderstorm and his presence felt warmer - angry. I met his raging eyes and strangely, I wasn't afraid. Normally, I would be shaking to bits.

He looked so furious and I couldn't understand why. Did it really surprise him? I thought it would be the most obvious thing about me.

"They raped me every day," I told him quite plainly, meeting his eyes levelly. I was even surprised by how coolly I had said it.

"It was so.._surreal_," I murmured. "It was like a self aware dream. I could see what they were doing to me from above, day after day. And there was nothing I could do to stop it." My voice became very barren and stoic. I no longer felt heavy and drenched with sorrow.

Inside, I was so upset. **Angry**.

Why did it happen? What did I do wrong?

Was it my own undoing? Or maybe I just came in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew none of these questions would be answered. And it wore me down. I didn't want to live with this stomach full of knives anymore. I wanted a fresh start but I knew it would never happen.

_Never_.

I stood up abruptly, pulling my hand away from Bane and wandered down the street. My chest felt tight, but I didn't say anything as I heard Bane rise to his feet and follow. We passed by a closed down bar, the neon sign flashing lowly on and off. Beer bottles littered the front entrance, like a big fight had ensued but nobody bothered to clean up the mess afterwards. I lightly kicked a broken beer bottle and it hurled to the other side of the street, dashing into pieces. The loud cracking didn't even make me flinch and I walked on, trying to ignore the thundering falls of Bane's footsteps and just tried to imagine I was alone in an old city, walking the streets at nightfall like I used to. A part of me missed those days, where I didn't depend on nobody but me.

Now I had someone who seemingly cared.

I think deep down, I _hoped_ he did. But I always ended up ignoring those feelings in favor of my own pride. I didn't know any other way of dealing with them, so I pushed them aside.

I stopped walking when we hit another lamp post. The bulb was low and gave off a poor amount of light. Bane's shadow drowned my own on the pavement, looking monstrous and beastly.

I ran my hand over the icy surface, dirt and grime caking underneath my short fingernails. I could hear Bane's quiet, steady breathing behind me, and his silent nature made me curious. I turned to face him, finding him looking back like a child regarding an anthill. He was still and made no move to touch me.

The queer look in his stare made me feel uncomfortable and without thinking, I asked, "Why did you save me?" The thought had been in my head for quite some time. I didn't know what triggered me to ask. I guess I didn't know what else to say.

"Save you?" Bane seemed surprised at my question. "Is that what you thought?" His puzzled expression also hindered me confused. There was nothing else I'd label it, if it required one. Without him, I probably would've been alive.

Well, if it wasn't for Barsad taking me to him, I'd would have been just as good as dead.

"What else could it have been?" I said. Bane pondered my words for a minute, searching my bewildered face. He answered me after a passing moment.

"Saving you would be a deliverance from evil," he said very simply. "I assure, young one. This is not the case." A chill went down my spine and I felt the need to look away.

I should've been disturbed by his subtle confession but that was the thing; I didn't know what he was confessing. There were so many different layers to him. I didn't know which one to believe. So as usual, my thoughts were a screwed up mess. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Evil?" I repeated to myself, marinating on the word choice. Rapists, murderers, and arsonists were evil. Clearly Bane didn't fight for the greater good, but yet he carried himself like he was above the lesser criminals.

"So what are you?" I asked. "A mob boss? Terrorist?" I concluded after a while, remembering the talk we had during out first outing together. The terms I chose amused him. A crinkle appeared around his eyes and he chuckled very softly. "Terrorist," he breathed. "Not quite the word I would use. But fair enough."

My shoulders dropped. Was he really invading my question again? I shouldn't have been surprised but somehow I still was. He kept stringing me along and I didn't how much I could take.

"That's great," I said bitterly. "Once again, you won't tell me anything."

"It's for your benefit," Bane said carefully. "Trust me."

_Trust me, _his voice repeated in my statement sounded so preposterous, but the look in his eye said that he went well. It was genuine. I asked for a sign before and I was receiving them, different ones. They were all clear and obvious, but it was like standing at a fork in the road. I didn't know which way to take.

"Stop saying that," I told him. "You always say that, but...I don't believe it. I never have."

Bane's eyes narrowed, dark and bleak. "And why is that?" Another beer bottle sat under the curb, so I kicked it, sailing it over the side of the street. I turned my back on him and went around the lamp post, leaning against it. The sky was getting darker but I couldn't see a single speck of a star.

"Answer me," Bane said, coming up to my side in one smooth motion. His strong hand fell on my shoulder, pulling me away so I had to face him. The expression in his eyes were gravelly serious.

My arm ached by the strength of his touch and words started to build up in my chest. "I don't like it...trusting someone. It only makes you weak, vulnerable. You get hurt that way." My fingers started to twitch so I curled them into loose fits. "I'm **not** letting anyone hurt me anymore." My voice sounded so infuriated when I said it, shaky tremors camouflaged the actual insecurities that lurked behind them.

Bane cocked his head to one side. "This anger," he said, a synthetic murmur. "Does it strengthen you?" My eyes widened a little at that. He read me so well, and it had me unnerved every single time.

"What?" I said, befuddled. "How do you mean?"

"You feed your body," he clarified. "But what of your spirit?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "My spirit?" I echoed. "I didn't know you cared about that," I said, which made Bane frown, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows.

"Then you haven't been listening," he said so low that each word sounded like a distant rumble from a thunder cloud.

His quiet stare made me stop and think. The term didn't really hold much of a meaning to me, at least I never thought it did. I figured I had lost it years ago. "My spirit..." I said slowly. "My spirit is tired." My spirit was, dare I say, near dead.

"Hmm," Bane breathed, thinking about my reply. "You're a cowardly little thing," he concluded after a minute. "But you are clever, in your own way." His comment made me smile a little, and I even giggled a bit. His little jab wasn't really offensive to me because it was mostly true. Well, the coward part at least. I didn't know why he thought I was clever. I hadn't even proved that yet.

"Thanks a lot," I said through a smirk.

"You're welcome," Bane answered lightly. The crinkle around his eyes appeared again and I held back another laugh. His hand on my shoulder flew up to my neck, resting gently on the nape. His thumb pressed carefully over my pulse, feeling the individual beats.

The warmth radiating from his palm tingled the skin of my neck and it's affect trickled all the way down to my cold toes, curled up in my shoes. The uneasy, tight feeling swelled up in my stomach again and I got a flash of me sitting on his lap in Daggett's kitchen all those days ago. The feeling was identical but I didn't know if I quite liked it. It made me feel open and bare fleshed.

And at the same time, it was so...comforting.

"Can we go home now?" I asked after minutes of silence. I didn't even realize I had referred to the sewers as 'home.'

"Yes," Bane answered, keeping his hand glued to my throat. "We can." I smiled involuntary and brushed the back of my hand against his. He gave me his arm and led us back down to the man hole. We strolled rather slowly, enjoying the night breeze and whatever time we had left until Bane had to return to his work.

I glanced up at him when we passed a vacant looking hotel. Our time together made me think back on our first walk together and all the things we spoke about.

One memory stood out to me the most, out of all.

"Bane?" I called, prompting him to look down at me. "Remember when you said you'd let me go if I wanted to?"

"Yes, of course, " he replied quickly.

"Did you mean it?" I wondered. That question rendered him quiet for a while, and I could see that he was going over it in his head. I admit, it had me a little worried.

"Possibly," he answered back. There was a strange undertone to his voice but I couldn't tell what it was. Possibly? I thought. What did that mean? I stopped walking and let my arm fall back from his.

"Is that a yes or no?" I said. Bane came to a halt as well, and turned to slowly me. His eyes narrowed into small crescents, scrutinizing me.

"You wanted an answer and I gave you one," he said.

Is he joking? I thought to myself. It seemed like we were going on one huge circle and he acted like he didn't care that he was confusing me out of my mind. I've felt like I've been so patient for a real, honest answer and when I got to one, it only led to more unanswered ones. What was I doing wrong?

I tried to keep my tongue in check, in case I would say something that would later inhibit me unconscious...or worse. But I was getting _so_ sick of it. "Oh, that's rich," I said. "You know, for once I'd like you to be honest with me. You can do that, can't you?"

The look in Bane's eyes shifted simultaneously. "Tell me something," he said rigidly, a note of irritation in his voice. "Do you wish to leave?"

"That's not what I'm-" I was about to reply but Bane cut me off, grabbing me by the throat and squeezing hard. Though he left me some air to speak.

"Answer my question and I shall answer yours."

I wove my words carefully, not wanting to set off any undetected mines. "No...no, I don't," I shamefully confessed.

The crease between Bane's eyebrows deepened. "Then why do you insist on having this conversation?"

"Because I want to know if I'm a prisoner here."

"You're not."

"So I'm free to go?"

"As I said, possibly."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. I'm afraid it is not so simple," Bane replied, tightening his hand against my neck. "You are for me, but you are no prisoner. I want you here because I enjoy your company. You may leave, but only on my terms. You must understand that you are not a captive, and you wield privileges that many do not."

I found myself in a very disagreeable situation. But there were some solid points, even if I was still, more or less, a higher valued prisoner. I was a person that saw things mostly in black and white, but I admit, I was starting the see the grey. The very blurry, distorted grey.

"Do you understand me?" Bane said when I was silent.

I nodded once. "Yes, I think so," I replied cautiously. Bane sounded very pleased at that. "Good," he said. Slowly, his hand uncoiled from around my neck and drifted up to my cheek, settling his warm palm there. I leaned forward, drawn to his alluring touch. How can someone be so comfortably warm? He brushed over the cut that I had received from his insufferable thug that day in the bathroom. It was still very much tender and sore, but the medicine Bane had rubbed on it protected it from getting infected.

I winced a little at the contact, which made him drop his hand like he felt an electric shock. Instead, he took a hold of my forearms and pulled me close so our chests touched very lightly.

My forehead fell to rest against his chest and he pulled me closer until we were nearly squished together. He rubbed soothing patterns at my back while I nuzzled my face into his chest, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of giddiness. The material of his shirt was so soft and his breathing was just too comforting…what more could I have done than drift?

My nose tickled against his upper abdomen, inhaling the familiar scent that I had grown to be so fond of. His black shirt smelled very much like his fleece coat. Gasoline, musk and the smallest hint of peppermint. It made me think of old fashioned fireplaces that burned freshly chopped firewood during holiday's. I could almost smell the spices of my mother's oven baked bread coming out of the oven…

"Let's get you home," Bane hummed after a few moments of quiet comfort. "Okay," I mumbled and he led me by the hand. I followed his lead for a few blocks, lost in my own thoughts. Looking up at the tall sky scraper buildings made me realize something and I stopped, pulling my hand away from Bane's.

"Before I go back," I started to say, "May I ask you something?"

Bane crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me expectantly. "Proceed."

I took a deep breath and searched for the right words. I needed to do this right. "Please, be honest with me. What are you really doing here in Gotham?"

"You know why," Bane answered briskly.

"Well, tell me again. I need to know you're not lying to me."

Bane's eyes flashed. "I tire of these games, Eleanor," he drawled. He rarely used my name, but when he did it made my bones feel like jelly. "We have already discussed this. You know the answer, and I don't like repeating myself."

"And I don't like being left in the dark."

Bane stared at me for the longest time, cocking his head to one side. It was like he was shrinking me under his gaze and my skin started to tingle, like little ants were crawling up and down my legs. "Hmm," he breathed after awhile. "Very well then." He stepped closer to me and tilted my face up to his with one finger.

"Do you recall what I told you about the Batman?"

"Batman?" I tried to remember his words. The name sounded very familiar. I thought hard, wringing my hands together as Bane patiently waited. The night on Daggett's rooftop flashed before my eyes, and that tall, pitch black figure stood out to me again. I always wondered who he was. "Yes...yes,I remember," I replied after a moment of thinking.

"Very good," Bane said, pleased with my memory. But I only grew more confused.

His fingers started to caress my skin. "I will bring peace to this city," he said dangerously softly. "I will do what the Batman cannot."

I closed my eyes for a fleeting moment, his soothing tone weaving around my dissented mind. Peace? I thought. All the the things I had heard him say, and do...it just didn't add up into something right. I couldn't bring myself to believe it no matter how sincere he sounded.

"I thought he was helping," I said.

Bane shook his head. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite, in fact." The sharp, hollow edge in his voice made my feet waver and instinctively leaned away from him. "He is poison and must be purged. This is of highest priority."

He looked into my eyes as if he were gazing down an empty train tunnel, and I suddenly started to feel claustrophobic. "I'm more of a liberator, you see. Here to free Gotham from corruption," he told me.

"How?"

"I will show them the true price of pain. Death is not an ending, you see, but a passageway to something greater. It is something you, too, must experience. They will bend, they will break, and they will _see_. But first, they must **suffer**."

I tore myself away from his grasp and my back hit the side of the chilly pole. My heart felt like it was about to implode in my chest. "You mean you're going to.." I trailed off, unable to finish without thinking of my dream. Those haunting ruins…

Though Bane acted like he didn't know what I meant. "I will unmask Gotham's true enemy," he breathed, "They have been supplied with a false idol and deserve to know the truth."

"Enemy?" I echoed.

Bane's eyes smiled sardonically. "You know who," he said to me.

Then it hit again. "Batman," I said, almost to myself. "It's Batman, isn't it?"

Bane nodded at my question. "Of course it is."

I was trying to click together two puzzle that were so obviously misshaped. The more he told me, the more confused I seemed to get. Could I not understand anything anymore? Or was there more to this than I had thought?

So, Bane just wanted to help the poor of Gotham. Rid it of poverty and Batman was really the bad one. That was his goal all along? I couldn't wrap my head around it. It still didn't make sense to me. It was like two sides of the same coin. One side was a savior and wanted to shed light in Gotham's dark places. The other side was scarred and disturbed. Out for destruction and the only goal was to see bloodied hands.

But which side should I believe? I'd be an idiot to ignore my mind's warnings.

But denying my rising feelings for Bane would be a different kind of torture. I hoped finding out the truth would put my mind and heart at ease…but it seemed to just ignite it with delusion.

"Do you understand this now?" Bane said after watching me mentally fight with myself.

"I'm trying to," I admitted. And really, I was.

"You will," Bane chimed. "Soon enough."

A part of me hoped he was right. I just wanted the assurance that what I feeling wasn't wrong. Somehow, I knew that it was so I prayed for any little excuse that might justify it. My entire body was screaming at me but I tuned it out. I hadn't felt this secure in a long time, and I wasn't ready to give it all up. All because of my greedy, tenacious pride.

"I'm feeling pretty tired now," I mumbled in a state of near mental exhaustion. Bane chuckled and held out his hand. "Come with me then." I took his hand without a word he lead me carefully through the streets. It started to drizzle and I felt a few drops of rain splash on the top of my head.

"Oh no," I grumbled, covering my face so it wouldn't get wet. Bane said nothing and swung me up into his arms so he could walk at a quicker pace. I nuzzled my face into his shirt, closing my eyes as I felt woozy by the motion of his strides.

[O]

When we got back to the sewer entrance, the rain had picked up heavily and started to beat down on us. I somehow got more wet than Bane. Probably because he held me in his arms so I was covering most of his shirt from the rain. My shirt was almost completely soaked through but his was in near mint condition. A few small patches were damp but it was nowhere close to mine. Bane helped me down the ladder carefully, as the hinges started to leak from the rain. He waited for me at the bottom and as per usual, swung me up into his arms once he lifted me down. He carried me back to our room and I already started to relax by the thought of his dry, warm cot. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world but I had my shape perfectly broken into it.

Bane set me on the bed and I slid myself under the covers, shivering as my wet shirt clung to my clammy skin. I really didn't want to sleep in wet clothes but it looked as if I had no choice. There were no other clean pairs lying around. I shivered and burrowed myself deep under the heap of blankets, oblivious to Bane peeling off his black long sleeve a few feet away from me. He came closer and held it out for me, dangling it inches from my shocked face. Like a moron, I stared at it wordlessly. It's warm and dry aroma beckoned me. Bane shoved it at me again, insisting that I take it. Moving very slowly, like a wild animal accepting food from a human for the first time, I took the shirt from him. Bane turned his back then, kneeling down to rummage through a rusted cabinet. I took the opportunity to quickly remove my shirt and replace it with his own.

Much like his fleece coat, the shirt much far too large for me. It hung over me like an oversized dress. I had to roll the sleeves up three times just to free my hands and the neckline was impossible to get right over my collarbones, Quite a complicated task for putting on a simple shirt. Bane stood after a moment and turned to me, holding a cream colored folder in one hand. He became chillingly still once he saw me clad in his apparel. His eyes reminded me something of a wild animal. Wolfish, somehow. I glanced down at myself, wondering if I looked as ridiculous as I felt.

Bane made a low grunt of appreciation, fingers tightening noticeably on the folder. "It suits you."

I smiled and ducked my head, feeling my cheeks grow unbearably hot. Bane stared at me for a few seconds longer then tossed the folder on the desk with a soft thud. "Remove your jeans."

It felt like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on me. I snapped my head up to him, eyes widening with alarm as I crawled further back on the cot. Bane let out an exasperated sigh.

"I only wish to hang them so they will be dry for you in the morning," Bane said and he sounded sincere. He must've been growing sick of me constantly questioning his motives. I chuckled nervously and murmured, "Sorry." I slipped my jeans off underneath the blanket and handed them over to Bane.

The blanket fell past my torso when I leaned up, landing a little below my knees. I panicked for a split second and grabbed a fistful of blankets, yanking them up to my chest so I was covered. But judging by the look in Bane's eyes, he already caught a glimpse of my thighs. It wasn't exactly an erotic sight and I had been in a more exposing situation before but he never looked like that before. Now, I was certainly sure he was going to try something. No one's eyes burned with that much fire…but his did. I coughed awkwardly and nestled myself deeper into my bed nest, enjoying the dryness of Bane's shirt as he seated himself comfortable at the desk. My damp jeans were draped over the back of his chair.

I tried to keep my attention focused on the ceiling instead of how Bane's muscles would flex every time he moved. I hummed a little lullaby, trying to distract myself and with luck, fall asleep in the process. Bane tilted his head up when he heard my low singing, drawing away attention from the file he was reading. I stopped when he started to stare at me, thinking that I was bothering him.

"Go on," he prompted me to continue. I glanced over at him, giving a tiny smile then rolled to my side, starting my lullaby again. I didn't know exactly what I was singing but I had heard the song when I was young. The words long forgotten. Bane stared at me for a while without a word, folder stagnant in his hands. I grew drowsy then and my humming went in and out. Bane turned his attention back to his papers, drowning himself in his work once more. My eyes closed gradually and I pressed my cheek into the warm pillow, feeling truly peaceful for the first time in days.

I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

[O]

The worst part about mornings is convincing yourself that you have more time to sleep when you know you don't. The pounding of the workmen's tool were my own personal alarm clock. I was about to slid my head under the pillow to drown out the noise when a pleasant voice stopped me.

"Good morning," came the cheery greeting. It was no other than Bane. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, trying to make my own voice as bright as I could.

"Morning," I chirped. I wasn't quite a morning person, truth be told.

Bane's eyes were glued to his folder, skimming the contents. "Did you sleep well?" He was still in the chair and I wondered if he had been there all night.

"Great, actually."

"Very good," he breathed, closing the folder and tossing in to the side. "Care for some breakfast?" I nodded vigorously, forgetting about my rather vacant stomach. I had been a couple of days since I had anything to eat. Bane gave a signal to one of his men and they sauntered off to retrieve the tray.

"Come, sit with me, " Bane called and motioned to the chair across from him. I was about to stand up, then remembered that I was in nothing but my undergarments and Bane's shirt. I sat back down quickly and pulled the blanket over my legs tighter.

Bane raised an eyebrow at me. "What's the matter?"

"My jeans?" I said, scanning the room for any sight of them. I couldn't see them anywhere…

"You're wearing them," Bane said curtly and reached for a different file. Wait, what? I ripped back the covers and looked down on my legs. Sure enough, there they were. I _was_ wearing them. They felt like they just came out of the dryer.

"I don't remember putting them back on," I mumbled.

"I put them on you, " Bane clarified, sounding rather bored with the conversation.

"What!?" I nearly screamed, feeling my palms heat by his confession.

Bane glanced at me with narrowed eyes. "Did I stutter?" He gave off the impression of being irritated but the little crinkle around his eyes suggested that he found the whole ordeal highly amusing.

"No," I muttered, confused on he managed to dress me without waking me. "H-how did you…?"

"It was not a difficult task," Bane said plainly. But of course, given Bane's size, he could possibly lift me using only one finger. I was about to answer but one of his men walked in then carrying a plate piled with eggs, bacon and toast lathered with butter and jam. He set the plate opposite of Bane then strolled off.

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, " Bane said when I made no attempt to move. The emptiness of my stomach churned, telling me that I'd be an idiot to pass up a meal when I desperately needed it. I unraveled myself from the mound of blankets and dragged myself to the empty chair.

Bane stared at me as I made myself comfortable across from him. I could tell he still found our entire exchange amusing as the apples of his cheeks were lifted a little, like he was grinning under the mask. I couldn't help but crack a smile either as I rolled up my sleeves and started to eat.

I used to be so nervous around Bane when I ate. The way he'd look at me sent chills down my spine. Well truthfully, it still did. But now, I was at ease with him more. Less tense and frightened. I almost laughed at the thought of my old self, acting like a mewling kitten when I first came here. That seemed like such a long time ago…Who thought I could ever muster up the courage to stand up to him?

I tore off a piece of toast saturated with butter and chewed it happily. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked Bane as he skimmed over some notes. He shook his head and flipped a page of the file.

"You sure?" I said. Ever since coming here, I had never seen him eat. Nor sleep. How did he operate like that? I would be a wreck without at least 9 hours of sleep. A habit I picked up while coasting on the streets.

Bane didn't answer me and kept reading his file. An idea popped into my head and I tried to stifle a giggle, prompting Bane to briefly glance at me.

I speared a chunk of egg and held it up at the mouth of Bane's mask. "You sure you don't want a taste? It's pretty good," I cooed. The twirled the fork in small circles and he glared at me.

"I said no," Bane snapped. I just smiled and popped the egg into my own mouth, munching cheerily. It was fun to tease him for a change.

"You're missing out," I muttered and licked the fork to clean it of jam. Bane's eyes darkened and his left hand that rested flatly on the table, clenched into a knuckle white fist. My panic button went off for a fleeting second, thinking that I had unintentionally angered him. Then I realized it wasn't that at all…

Was the gesture I made so erotic?

Bane's eyes were a fiery pit and his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. "You misunderstand me," he slowly explained, "I'm not hungry for what you are eating."

I set my fork down and leaned back, a bit startled by his sudden turn in behavior. "Then what?" A rumble rose in Bane's throat, like he was biting back a growl and he leaned in closer to me. I swore he was going to rip the table out from between us but then someone walked in. And at that moment, I was entirely grateful. My heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Serves me right for teasing him.

One of Bane's men stood at the foot of the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. "We got a kitty cat at our doorstep," the man announced. The men working around the rotunda stopped to give him a puzzled stare.

"She wants to talk to you, boss, " the man said, dropping his voice. She? I thought. Who were they talking about? Bane shot up from his seat and stalked around the table to retrieve his armored chest piece. He strapped it on and turned toward his crony.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"In the service tunnels. We got her surrounded in case she tries something," the man said, rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

"Bring her in," Bane said and took a step forward. He paused, remembering that I was still there then stared down at me, contemplating on whether to bring me along or not. If I was meant to go with him, he would've pulled me up by now. There was conflict in his eyes. For whatever reasons, a part of him didn't want me to accompany him.

Finally he looked at his thug and told him something I'd never thought I'd hear him say again. "Find Barsad and bring him here." The man nodded and set off.

I waited until we were alone before saying anything. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at Bane.

"_You _are staying here while I take care of something."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to be away from you anymore."

"This is the only exception," Bane said, "and you won't be alone. Barsad will watch over you." I couldn't help but smile at the thought getting the chance to talk to Barsad again.

Still, my face fell at the realization of Bane being away for however long. "But where will you be?"

"I won't be far," he breathed, trailing his fingertips across my cheekbones. "I will come back for you." I sighed and leaned into his touch, making him purr slightly in satisfaction. After a few minutes, footsteps padded down the stairs and in walked a very confused looking Barsad.

"Sir?" He said, waiting for an order. He seemed on edge, less calm and collected like he usually was.

Bane straightened up as he addressed him, subconsciously keeping a hand on my shoulder. "Keep her here as I attend to our…guest," Bane then gave me a knowing glance, "Don't make the same mistake of letting her persuade you to do as she wishes."

Barsad nodded, "Yes sir."

Bane turned his attention to me, all softness from his eyes gone. "Don't even think about following me," he hissed.

"I won't," I said, leaning away. "Promise." Bane's eyes lightened a little at that and he gently ruffled my hair, sweeping a strand away from my forehead. He walked away then, sparing me one last glance before disappearing up the stairs. I sighed, watching even long after he'd left. I heard Barsad shift his weight and I looked at him with an excited smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while," I mused. He didn't say anything and just stared at his dirty boots. I sighed and let my shoulders slump. "I got you into trouble, didn't I?" I felt like an idiot since I promised him I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I sat still and looked down at my plate, zoning out until I heard Barsad chuckle softly. I glanced at him and he was looking at me with a sly grin.

"Don't be," he said, "We're all under Bane's eye."

I smiled but it fell around the edges. "But you're not allowed to be around me anymore…are you?"

Barsad nodded half heartedly. "Yeah. Except for times like these when he really needs me." I fiddled with the sleeves of Bane's shirt for a moment, bringing it up to my nose so I could inhale his soothing scent.

"Where did Bane go?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"He went to meet with someone."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

Oh great, I thought. I felt like I had taken one step forward then two steps back. Why couldn't anyone be straight forward with me?

"He's not trying to confuse you," Barsad said after studying my fuming expression. "He's just…strict on who you're allowed to be around."

I laughed, "So far that seems to include only him."

Barsad smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess he wants you all to himself."

I poked at the remains of my eggs, suddenly loosing my appetite. "I probably won't see you for a while after this, right?"

Barsad confirmed my assumption, "Most likely."

I felt let down that he wasn't allowed around me as much anymore. What could Bane possibly be afraid of? That I would run off with him? That idea was ludicrous to me. If only Bane knew that he was the only one that could so easily tug at my heart strings. I wish I could make him understand exactly how I felt…

But I couldn't think about that right now. Someday I'd worry about it but for now, I wanted to enjoy the brief moments I had with Barsad. I didn't know when I'd see him again. If there would even be another time.

I turned to him with a coy smile. "Shame. I was just starting to get used to you."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I told you guys things would start to heat up! ;D I think this is the longest chapter yet. It was supposed to be out last weekend but I thought the ending was a little too abrupt so I wrote more until I created a better ending but that only led to more revisions and such. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out now and I hope you enjoyed it! I just started working on the eleventh chapter. Mini spoiler! A certain famous fight scene will take place. I think you guys know what I'm taking about (: **

**In regards to my guest reviewer britnee, you are right! Eleanor didn't actually sleep with Bane in Chapter 8. She only rested on his cot so nothing sexual went on. I never planned for them to have a love scene initially since Eleanor is only 17-18 and Bane is significantly older (not sure how old exactly) so the age difference seemed a little weird to me. And they're still at an early stage in their relationship for them to have sex. But I've been thinking about it and I think there's a way to write it tastefully without crossing the border of creepy town, haha.**

**I'm not completely sure if I'll write a love scene between them in future chapters or not. I'll just say for the upcoming few chapters, nothing explicit will happen between them. But they will get closer, just not in that way…yet! ;D**

**I hope I'm keeping Bane in character. I worry that I make him too soft at times. But I _do_ have some future scenes planned that show cases how ruthless he can be. I hope I pull it off well enough! So what do you guys think so far? Leave your thoughts in a review! (:**

**I know I'm late on this, but Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good holiday. Thank you for all your feedback. Mwah, love you guys!**


	11. From Past To Present

_My dear girl, you can not keep bumping your head against reality and saying it is not there. _**- Dr. Alex Brulov, "Spellbound"**

_One can't help but feel nostalgic when thinking of their childhood, right? Mine was something I didn't loose myself in all the time. It had to be choosy about it. I couldn't let it occupy my thoughts all the time. I needed to be strong and have an empty mind. You couldn't survive from street to street having a mind like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Not that I was comparing myself to that character but my two separate lives felt like it. I wasn't a stranger to breakdowns. I've had my fair share. But I chose when to let them unleash. I admit, it felt good sometimes…to get all those pent up frustrations out. To let all those old memories drown in with my new ones. I couldn't bottle them up forever. They had to be free sometime._

_All those times my father used to set me high on his shoulders so I could reach the freshest apple on the apple tree or the nights when my mother would wrap her delicate hand around mine when showing me how to properly stir the cookie batter. She'd tap the spoon lightly on my head, chuckling when a dollop of mixture got on my nose. Autumn was always my favorite season as a child. I loved the sweaters my mother knitted for me. She's wrap me in them tenderly before sending me to school. They always smelled like the pastries she used to bake. A sweet blend of powder sugar and nutmeg. _

_The other kids would laugh at me as I trotted down the hall, the sleeves running past my frail arms and sagging about my tiny mid riff. I couldn't care less. It was a present from my mother and I felt her love through every fiber. Nothing else is better when you know you are loved; no matter who it's by. Every worry, fear and doubt in your mind disappears. There's only one thing that makes you whole and that's love._

_I felt that once. And maybe that's why I held on to those times so tightly. I was almost completely sure it would never come again._

_It was the little things I cherished. It was the little things I never forgot._

_But most of all, it was those memories that tore me apart._

_Of course, not all memories make you feel good inside. There are dark times in all of us. A small dose of trauma we've all been forced to witness. Those situation that make you question if every decision you've made was the right one. Whether your morals can bring to that light at the end of the tunnel._

_I've had many of those feelings. Where do I start?_

_During bed time as a child, I used to slip out of bed as soon as my father kissed me goodnight and scamper to my closet to pull out my most treasured tea party set. I'd set them up in front of my neon pink lava lamp, which gave off just enough light for me to walk safely around my room. I'd set up my stuffed animals at the three guest seats, two teddy bears and one panda to be exact by the name of Sir Maxwell, Bernard and Shmooples. I was only four when I named the latter or so my mother told me._

_One night, I brought them out and set them in their usual spots. I poured the imaginary tea and we sipped in silence. I twined my fake set of pearl jewelry around my forefinger and bit into a plastic crumpet, pretending to chew and swallow. Sir Maxwell's top hat sat a bit crooked on his furry head, flapping one of his ears to the side. I leaned forward and stretched my small hand to fix it when an echoed voice made me freeze. I recognized it faintly as my dad's._

_I set down my teacup and tip toed to the door, creaking it open a little as light shone across my face. The light from my dad's study flooded half of the hallway. The floor boards creaked as I slipped out of my room and down the carpeted hall. I stopped when another voice piped in. A strained and worn voice; my mother._

"_How could you let this happen, David? You said you had it all under control." _

"_Keep your voice down…" My father murmured, his leather recliner squeaking as he settled himself in it. "I do have it under control. I told you I'd protect my family, didn't I? That's what I'm doing."_

"_How could you drag yourself into this? If you had just taken that job with the-…"_

"_Oh jesus christ, Margaret," my father groaned, cutting her off. "I thought I told you to never bring that up."_

"_I don't trust those men." _

_My father scoffed. "Of course you don't. You barely trust me." I heard him stand and waltz to a mini fridge he kept in his study to store his favorite Whiskey. I heard him drop a few ice cubes in a heavy bottomed glass and the faint popping noise of a bottle opening._

"_We have a little girl to think about," my mother said softly. I flinched when the glass came down on the desk with a hard smack._

"_Leave her out of this," my dad hissed._

"_Leave her out of this?" My mom's tone turned sour. "She's our daughter, David. God help me if they ever go near her…"_

"_They won't," my father barked, sinking back down into his chair. "I told you, I got it under control."_

"_If this goes on, David…I swear I will take her and-" my mother stopped then, yelping in pain when my father backhanded her._

"_Don't even fucking think about taking Eleanor away from me. She's my daughter."_

"_She's my daughter too," my mother rasped. My father mumbled something inaudible and sat back down, the ice cubs swishing in his glass as he took a long swig. I shifted on the carpeted floor, going still when one of the boards creaked too much for my liking. I dashed back to my room before my parents found out that I was still up._

_I shut and locked my door, ripping off the fake pearls I was wearing and threw them in the corner. I brushed past my stagnant tea set, snatching up Sir Maxwell then bundled under my comforter, burying myself deep so only my eyes showed. I shivered, despite the mound of blanket's that were piled on me._

'_God help me if they ever go near her.'_

'_I swear I will take her and'…_

_My mothers words repeated in my head over and over. Who were those men she spoke of? And why was my father involved with them? My little seven year old mind tried to make sense of it but all I could do was stare of at the odd shapes my lava lamp made on the cream colored walls, twisting and turning until they resembled distorted creatures. I shut my eyes and thought of the way Sir Maxwell's soft head felt against my cheek, nuzzling me and keeping me warm through this internal vertigo._

_Looking back now, I wished I had one of those moments when a thought hits you; a realization that something bad was about to go down and you had time to act before it actually happened. Like those characters you hear about in movies and songs. The ones who lived through the greatest of struggles, but finally saw the end. They made it through to their epiphany. _

_But I wasn't._

_I was only a seven year girl living in Virginia, tucked into her bed on a cold November night. And this was my own battle. No one else's._

[O]

Things started to change drastically over the course of the next few days. And I wasn't sure if it was good for bad. For one, I spent almost every waking moment with Bane, except for the minor times I had in the bathroom. Even then, his presence was so strong, it felt like he was in the room with me.

It rattled me thinking of all the times that we'd get along. Have a good time, even. I felt like it shouldn't but it did. Wouldn't it be better if I was on Bane's good side? I knew in the back of my mind that it was but that realization didn't make me feel any better. I still feared those growing feelings inside whenever he looked at me. Whenever I was in the same room with him…I'd be an entirely different person that I was when I was alone.

It's like that feeling you get when you finally stamp in that little puzzle piece you worked so hard on completing. Bane made me forget about all the bad things that constantly ate away at me. All those worries and memories were pushed behind a velvet curtain when I was with him.

It confused me that this might be the inevitable path I would go down with him.

The scarier part was…I was looking forward to it. Happy about it, maybe. I hadn't felt so safe and secure since I was a small child. I never thought those two lives would collide again yet…here I was.

I started to genuinely care for Bane and the thought of him getting hurt sent me in shambles. It wasn't like me to feel this way. Especially for any man. I came to the conclusion that every man was the same during my time as a wanderer. I know I was still young but I never let myself get too close for comfort. That's just the way that I was. It was how I survived. So it had to be the right choice.

But there was something I couldn't deny any longer no matter how hard I tried.

This wasn't some ordinary attachment that you grow for a small pet. I didn't want to call it love. I knew a different kind of love but that only. I didn't know what anything else felt like. But the more I leaned toward the knowledge of me truly caring about him…the more I believed it. The more I _felt _it.

I would never deem that to be possible, given everything I had been through. Every person that I came across over the years. I thought Bane was just like them at first. Just another person who wanted to inflict the suffering on others. To make them feel what he felt.

Somehow, that brought me closer to him. It intrigued me. I had been with him for so long yet still knew so little about him. Beside the fact that when it came to brute force and death, he was a natural harbinger.

I probably should have left long ago. Bane was dangerous. He was lethal.

He was everything in a person's right mind to fear. But yet…I felt like I had to stay. I had to stay with him. I _wanted_ to. I didn't want to leave him and I didn't want to see him get hurt. I know that's not right and I guess I should try to what I _should_ do; the right thing. So why couldn't I? It would be easy. I just had to leave. Run. I had done it so many times before. This time wouldn't be any different.

Shaking off the invisible the wire that tied me to him was more difficult that I thought. It had to be a sign. Something that whispered I had nothing to fear around him. It had to be _something_. I couldn't pass off these feelings inside of me, not anymore.

Maybe he was the epitome of everything I had wanted. He promised protection and stability. I craved that for years. Now that I was in the face of it…

I had no idea what to do.

[O]

I found myself going through clothes like crazy. I showered usually once in the morning and once before I went to sleep. Bane's men went on multiple hunts for clothes, much to their displeasure. They ranged in condition. Sometimes they would bring back clothes that were a bit holey and stained. The undergarments were more or less in a wearable state. Ever since I wore Bane's shirt to bed, he'd always inspect whenever I'd emerge in a new "outfit". A gesture that made me go red in the face.

He'd scold his men if they brought back clothes that were too raggedy for his tastes. Though, I didn't mind much. The sewers were no place for high fashion. I'd rather wear something tattered than never change at all. It was…unnerving at times whenever he'd look at me. He'd brush my hair back to examine my shirt. To make sure it was in good condition, I guess.

But that was nothing compared to what he'd do while I was in the shower. Every day, he'd warn me not to take too long or he would come in to get me. He never established how long "too long" was so I had to be quick. My heart would race the entire time, constantly watching the door incase he lived up to his word.

And Bane was the kind of man that always did.

Like now, for example. I had just stepped into the shower and I was already rushing to wash my hair. I could feel Bane's presence immensely through the weak, wooden door. It was something you felt in your bones, like vibration.

After rinsing my hair clean, I started to clean my body, jumping when a heavy fist pounded at the door. It rattled like a cave troll was bashing at it.

"Eleanor," Bane's mechanical voice boomed from the other side, "I suggest you hurry before I come in there myself." That didn't sound comforting at all so I doubled my speed.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called back and rushed even more, sweeping the wash cloth over my body. I rinsed clean and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around myself before stepping out carefully. I tip toed to the sink and began to dry hastily. I flung the towel over the shower door and threw on my clothes, struggling to get my arms and legs through the holes without tripping over myself.

Another thunderous wave of knocks flew at the door. "Almost done!" I called, afraid that Bane would loose his patience and come in at any second. I fixed my shirt and ran my fingers through my hair a few times, looking into the mirror. My cheeks were slightly red from the heat of the water. I splashed them with tepid water to calm the brightness then opened the door before Bane could lose it.

He was propped up against the door jam, arms crossed over his bare chest with a serious gaze. His expression began to thaw when he took in my rosy cheeks and wet hair. He brushed back a strand of hair and tucked it securely behind my ear,

"Very lovely," he breathed, getting a good look at my clean face.

"Thank you," I murmured back. I dabbed my damp nose on my sleeves, looking down as I felt my face heat up. He only chuckled and nudged me out from the bathroom, closing the door behind me. He inclined his head for me to follow him back to our room. I shivered as my feet splashed through the small puddles of water on the ground. Bane settled himself on the cot, laying back and motioned for me to lay beside him.

He clasped his hands behind his head as I climbed on next to him, bringing my knees up to my chest. I twiddled my fingers together as I heard him breath evenly. I glanced over at him though he wasn't looking at me. He stared off into space, his eyes fixated on a spot somewhere near the water flow. I could see the air that puffed out from his mask every time he exhaled. It looked a lot like dense smoke.

I guess I was looking at him a little longer that I thought as he shifted his gaze to me then, arching one eyebrow by my stare.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I blurted out then immediately regretted it when his eyes hardened. "I'm sorry," I muttered and looked away. "I shouldn't have asked."

It was silent for a few minutes and I could feel Bane's eyes on me. "It would be very painful without it," he explained after a pause.

"Can you ever take it off?" I asked.

"Only for a moment."

I let that sink in for a minute, eying the straps of his mask. "Will you die without it?" I asked gently. He didn't answer and just stared off into space again. I took his silence as a yes, lowering my head. I wrapped my arms around my legs and brought my knees closer to my chest, feeling a little down by the thought of Bane…dying.

I think he could feel my sadness as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, tucking me securely at his side.

"It's nothing for you worry about," he murmured in my ear. I trembled as his voice rumbled through me. He gave my waist a reassuring squeeze as I laid my head on his chest, listening to the steady rhyme of his heartbeat. He began to stroke my hair, running his fingers through it and twirling small strands. I looked up, finding him already staring at my face. I hesitantly reached out one finger and glided it over one of his chilly tubes. His eyes closed briefly at the touch.

"How does it work?" I asked softly. Bane stared into my eyes then sat up straighter, keeping me in close reach. He grabbed one of my hands and overlapped it with his, bringing it up to the mouth of his mask so I could feel around it safely.

"Feel the pipes?" He asked gently. I nodded, leaning closer out of curiosity. "There is an anesthetic that pumps through the tubes and into me," Bane explained, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What is it?" I asked, drifting my fingers to the other tubes.

"Venom," Bane replied solemnly. Venom? I thought to myself. Whatever it was, it sounded dangerous. I brought my hand up to the skin beneath his eye, stroking the small puffy lines of his bottom eyelids. They were a little darker than the rest of his skin by lack of sleep. He closed his eyes by my touch, his chest noticeably rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly. Something _must_ have happened to him if he had to wear this contraption for the rest of his life. But what?

His eyes opened slowly after I asked my question, and the look in them frightened me. He pushed me away suddenly, shoving roughly at my shoulders until I was a few paces away. I raised my arms a little in front of my face, afraid that he was going to strike me. He looked so furious, as if my question brought back a round of unwanted memories.

What did I do? I thought to myself like a petrified child.

"I'm sorry!" I quipped, clutching a fistful of blankets in one hand. "I'm sorry…" I said again, quieter this time. Bane continued to glower at me, rage fleetly touching his narrowed eyes. He leaned forward then, clasping his hands together as he angled his head to the floor. His expression didn't change.

I moved slowly, bringing my knees to my chest again as Bane lost himself in his thoughts. I brushed the strands of hair that stuck to my damp forehead and peered at Bane nervously. His skin glistened in the pale cavern glow, making the scar that ran down his back much more distinct. I noticed, for the first time, that he wore a belt around his hips that went up and covered a small area of his back. Like some sort of brace.

Did he have back problems?

Bane ran one hand over the black band that went down his head, his shoulders tensing in discomfort. He straightened his back a little and let out a muffled groan, barely audible. So he _did _have back pain. Without thinking, I shuffled over to him on my knees, positioning myself directly behind him. I lightly place my hands on his lower back, prompting him to glance over his shoulder at me in confusion.

I started to knead the spots that looked the most tense to me, adding as much pressure as I could manage. His skin was smooth and had a rather creamy feel to it. I drew my thumb in small swirls, hoping to ease some of his tension.

Bane's arms rested limply over his knees but I saw his hands clench every time I kneaded a certain spot, the tendons protruding out. I went higher up his back, adding more pressure each time. My hands didn't have much strength to them so I hoped I was exerting the right amount.

When I reached his shoulders, he seemed a little more at ease but his hands remained clenched in a painful looking way. I massaged his shoulders, rubbing the heel of my hand into his shoulder blade then froze when I heard him let out a guttural groan. I let my hands fall.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Did I hurt you?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, seeming surprised by my question. "Of course not," he breathed. Something stirred within his eyes, making me lean back against the wall.

He shifted his stance, twisting his torso so he could face me comfortably. His arms shot out, latching onto my waist and pulling me to his chest. I tensed at his sudden gesture but began to melt in his arms, my hands coming to rest against his chest. He laid down, kicking his feet up on the cot as he settled me on top of him. I tucked my head under his chin as he rubbed my arms.

I spared myself a glance up at him. "I thought you never slept," I teased. His eyes sparked with brief playfulness. "I will indulge myself," he breathed. "Just this once."

I smiled and dipped my head back down, pressing my cheek firmly to his warm chest. I closed my eyes for a while, relishing in the motion of his chest rising and falling when he breathed. I thought about his sudden affectionate gesture and how much it alarmed me. I had angered him not long ago but he acted like it never happened.

Why did he change his behavior so much around me?

I opened my eyes slowly, subconsciously snuggling deeper on his chest. He let out a low purr of approval and tightened his hold on me. I looked up at him and our pupils locked.

"I'm sorry about what I asked earli-" I started to say but was cut off when he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh," Bane murmured. "Go to sleep." I nodded and laid my cheek back on his chest, feeling his chin come to rest on my head. My eyelids started to droop as I listened to the hypnotizing pulses of his heartbeat. It was the perfect lullaby for me to sleep to.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I know I said I'd include the sewer fight between Batman and Bane in this chapter but I felt like I've been ignoring the whole plot line with Eleanor's past so I wanted to put something out that progresses toward that. I don't wanna leave those key plots stale for too long as it's an essential part of the story. Please don't hate me! D: The sewer fight is in the very next chapter and that's actually already typed out. I just need to finish the rest of the chapter and it will be good to go. (:**

**I hope I made it up to you guys though since I included another scene with Bane! :D I **_**did **_**promise a romance after all. I hope you guys liked it. From this point on, Bane's "obsession" with Eleanor will really start to kick in. Though truthfully, it started in the past few chapters (you can see it if you look closely) but it will become more apparent now.**

**And since a few users asked, don't worry, Eleanor and Barsad won't grow romantic feelings toward each other. They will stay at a friendship level ****only****. Though that too will be a rocky progression as Barsad's heart isn't exactly made of gold.**

**Thank you for all the support and giving your opinion all the whole love scene ordeal. It helped me come closer to a decision. **

**So what are your thought's on this? I'd love to hear them, whatever they may be. (:**


	12. The Gathering Storm

_Suddenly it came over me that everything would go wrong. It sounds crazy, Keyes, but it's true, so help me. I couldn't hear my own footsteps. It was the walk of a dead man. _**- Walter Neff, "Double Indemnity"**

When I woke the following morning, Bane was gone. My cheek was pressed to the cool pillow where his head once laid. The gushing sound of water made me stir and I leaned up, rubbing my left eye with a loose fist. The bed still had the outline where his muscular body sunk into it so I placed my palm to the mattress. It was cold, all traces of his warmth faded away. I frowned a little at that.

That meant he left long ago.

It was strange that he didn't wake me before leaving. Or the fact that I was even alone at all. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed, wondering what time it was. There was a plate of food waiting on the desk, a plastic covering over it so it wouldn't get cold. I perked up at the appetizing smell and moved over to it, then realized I wasn't actually alone. I glanced over at the staircase and noticed Barsad standing there, a pistol holstered in his belt.

It had been almost a week since I last spoke with him. It didn't hit me until then on how much I missed him. He gave me a knowing nod which I returned with a smile. I sat down and hiked up the sleeves of my shirt in preparation to eat then looked at Barsad. It was strange to have him stand so far away.

"You can sit down," I said, motioning to Bane's chair across from me. Barsad looked like he was going to comply but decided against it. "I shouldn't," he said.

I almost rolled my eyes. "He won't know," I said, referring to Bane. We weren't doing anything wrong after all. Just talking.

Barsad hesitated, drawing his eyebrows together then sauntered forward. I smiled as he made himself comfortable opposite of me. He took out the pistol from his belt and placed it on the desk, barrel facing me. I froze, about to lift the fork to my lips.

I set down the utensil slowly. "Is that loaded?" I asked warily.

Barsad smirked at my question, "What do you think?" I couldn't help but feel a little dumb; of course it was loaded. I hoped the safety was on at least.

"Don't worry," Barsad said as I looked at the weapon. "I won't use it on you. Unless you force me to." The look in his eyes confirmed he was completely serious. He wouldn't shoot me for fun but if I did something stupid, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

I made a mental note to be as twice as careful around him now. I munched quietly as Barsad tapped his short, dirty fingernails on the desk. I offered a piece of what I was eating but he declined. It was sort of funny seeing in him in Bane's seat. The contrast was almost comical, honestly. Barsad was no slouch in the muscle department but I wouldn't be able to talk to him so freely if he were just like Bane.

"Where's Bane?" I asked, swallowing a chunk of hash brown.

"He's elsewhere," Barsad said, spinning the gun on the desk. Must everyone be so mysterious? I thought "And no, I can't take you to him," Barsad added before I had the chance to say anything else. I laughed and poked at my food with my fork. I still felt bad that Barsad was under Bane's radar. I knew every man here was, but Barsad had to be twice as watchful now.

"I wasn't going to ask," I said and Barsad grinned briefly but his eyes turned stony, his hand coming to rest flatly on the table. "He's serious, you know…" Barsad murmured so lowly that I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I said.

"Bane. He's serious about you," Barsad stared at me like he was trying to figure out why that was. "I haven't seen him like this since…" He trailed off.

I leaned forward in my seat. "Since what?"

"Nothing," Barsad replied quickly, realizing he had said too much. "What-" I was about to say but Barsad gave me a sharp look. I took it as a warning to keep my mouth shut. So I did.

I sighed and moved the food around the plate with my fork, not feeling hungry anymore. I stood up after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Barsad nodded and stood up. He cocked his pistol and put in back in its holster.

We walked in silence with nothing but the sound of our shoes sloshing in the puddles of water. Barsad waited for me outside as I cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I splashed my drained face with cold water. I could already feel that this would be an intense day and I needed to be as ready as I could.

I met Barsad outside and he motioned for me to follow him back down to the cavern. We were only a quarter way down the corridor when another figure stomped toward us. It was one of Bane's men. He was carrying a large wooden crate on one shoulder, wrapping his arm around the top so it wouldn't fall. He stopped when he saw us.

"So the princess is down from her tower," the man said, chuckling maliciously. His cat-like eyes gave me an unnerving feeling. Barsad looked at the man uninterestedly. "Get back to work, Gibbs," he ordered.

"Whoa, whoa…" The man said, setting down the crate. "What's the hurry? The boss ain't around, right? Let's say you and I have some fun with the bitch."

I felt a surge of panic, glancing quickly at Barsad. He went still and I noticed him fingering the gun on his belt. "I don't think so," he said and slowly lifted the gun from it's holster. The other man didn't even notice.

"Come on. The boss won't know," The man's hand reached out for me but Barsad was quicker. He pushed me behind him and whipped out his gun, shoving it in the other man's face.

"Don't even fucking think about it." I gasped at Barsad's abrasive tone, my hand flying up to cover my mouth. "She's under my watch. That means she's under my protection," Barsad said roughly, keeping eye contact locked tightly. The man looked shocked for a second then his eyebrows drew together in confusion. Even I was caught off guard by Barsad's velocity.

"You've gone soft on us?" The man asked incredulously.

Barsad cocked the gun. "How about this? I shoot your brains out right here and now or I go to Bane and tell him you were harassing _her_." His unfamiliar accent grew thicker as he became angrier. This was an entirely different side to Barsad. The other side of the coin.

The man scowled and picked the crate back up. "I see the bitch got you whipped too."

Barsad didn't lower the gun but his jaw clenched. "Get the fuck out of here."

The man growled softly in annoyance then trekked down the hall past us. I didn't creep out from behind Barsad until I heard the other man's footsteps fade away. I let out a sigh of relief by the outcome.

I looked at Barsad apprehensively as we resumed our stroll, seeing him in a new light now. "You can talk to him like that?" I asked.

Barsad grinned with pride. "Of course. I'm Bane's second in command, after all."

"You are?" I said, my voice raising in surprise. I didn't think Bane had a second in command. No wonder why left me in Barsad's company when he was away.

Barsad nodded at my question. "What? Did you think I was a nobody?" He said in a lighter tone. His green eyes brightened a bit with humor and I laughed. "No, it just didn't cross my mind," I said. Barsad chuckled but said nothing more.

When we got back to the cavern, Bane was still gone. Not really to my surprise. He must have been doing something important, since he disappeared all of a sudden. I sat back down and nibbled on what was left of my food, now gone cold. Barsad took his place across from me. The walkie talkie clipped to his shoulder flared up after a few minutes.

"Barsad? You copy?" Another voice rang from the other side. Barsad pressed a button at the top and spoke into it. "I hear you. What do you need?"

There was static at the other side for a moment before the other man answered. "It's about that girl." I froze, my eyes flitting up to Barsad who glanced at me in return. Me? I thought.

"What about her?" Barsad asked slowly.

"Bane wants you to bring her down to him. Don't ask why cause' I don't even know. Just do it. And fast…he don't seem too happy," the other man explained, sounding like he was on edge too. I wrung my hands together, staring at Barsad's confused expression. He was quiet for a few minutes, hovering his forefinger over a switch on the walkie talkie.

He answered back after a thoughtful moment. "Alright. We're on our way," he said then clipped the walkie talkie back to his shoulder. He stood up then and gave me a long look. "Well, you heard him. Let's go."

I sighed and let my shoulders slump forward, standing up to follow Barsad up the stairs once more.

_Here we go._

[O]

I couldn't help but grow nervous as we made our pilgrimage to Bane. I think Barsad felt it too as he kept periodically glancing at me.

"You're going to be fine," he murmured to me. I didn't answer and just gave him a grateful look. I tried to believe that but something told me Bane didn't want to see me solely because he missed me. And that there was a whole different reason for it. My palms grew sweaty as I thought about what it could be.

We came across a large enclosure, a long metal walkway was strung in the center. Water flowed below through a wide grating. Some of it splashed over the ridge, making the ground damp and slippery. It was dark but a few spotlights lingered in certain areas. High ledges were perched up in the ceiling and I saw a few men standing there, doing nothing.

Why would Bane want me here?

I looked around for him but I couldn't see him anywhere. Barsad looked just as perplexed as I was. He grazed the switch of his walkie talkie with one finger anxiously. After minutes of standing, I turned to ask him if I could explore a little while we waited but he was already staring over my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Bane's enormous figure talking to another man. The conversation didn't appear good as Bane stared intensely at the other man. It was the look he always gave when he wanted answers.

The other man bowed slightly when Bane dismissed him. He turned then, looking visually upset about something. His eyes fixated on Barsad for a fraction of a second then they flickered to me. The crease between his eyebrows smoothed a little. He came up to us and I noticed how his bullet proof vest made his muscles bulge out even more.

Bane appraised Barsad for a moment. "You may take your leave," he said coolly. Barsad nodded, giving a respectful bow then disappeared around a corner. I curled my toes in my shoes as Bane came closer to me.

"I apologize for interrupting your lunch," he said politely. He reached out and twirled a strand of my hair around his forefinger.

"It's alright. I was done eating anyways," I said, looking around curiously. I stared up at the walls as a man was hooked to the ceiling by a wire, a rope was tied around his midriff as he tacked something into the foundation. It looked a lot like explosives.

I felt Bane's hand come underneath my chin, turning my face back to him gently. "You enjoy what you see?" He asked jovially. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was seeing.

"What are these men doing?" I asked.

"Prepare yourself, young one. You're about to witness an historic moment."

A red flag went up in my head. "Why? What's happening?"

"There's a storm coming, little dove. I'm afraid you're right under it." I looked back up at the working men, trying to make sense of what he told me. "I wouldn't want you to miss it," Bane continued when I was silent. He laid a hand against my cheek. "You will learn much from this."

I looked into his calculating eyes and they were serious. A calm, unperturbed whirlpool of dark hazel.

Bane let his hand fall to my side and laced our fingers together. "Come," he breathed and led me around the rotunda. It didn't hit me until then that the sewers were actually really big and a complicated underground. The ceiling peaked so high and there were many different rooms.

I always thought the sewers were just a continuous line of foul smelling pipes. How wrong I was.

Bane let me up to the beginning of the metal catwalk. I tried not to look down as were quite a distance up.

"You know, I haven't seen what the rest of the sewers looks like," I subtly hinted. I couldn't control my curiosity. It got the best of me at times. Bane knew it, too.

"Curious as ever," he chimed, chuckling softly.

I nodded impishly. "So, will you show me around?"

"No," came his emotionless answer.

I frowned. "Why not?" I said. What harm could come out of it? "Can't you just show me a room I haven't seen?" I tried to bargain.

"I could…" Bane trailed off and I knew what he meant by it. He _could_ do it but he wasn't going to. He was just as stubborn as I was. I sighed and gave him a fleeting glare, which only made him cackle.

"Don't think you can flutter those eyelashes and render me helpless," Bane's tone turned icy and he brought a hand up to ruffle my hair. "You have no power here, little dove. Remember, you are still a guest."

I subconsciously leaned toward his hand. "If you expect me to beg then you're wrong."

Bane went still for a moment then dipped his head so his mask pressed against my ear. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as his mechanical voice waved through me.

"I'm afraid it will take much more than that," he murmured to me. I pulled my face back to look into his eyes, feeling discomfort by his sudden invasion of personal space. I don't know I managed to look at him without shaking by the burning in his eyes.

"I think I've done enough," I muttered. Standing up to Bane wasn't exactly my favorite approach to things but I wasn't going to get down on my knees either. I needed to keep a shrine of dignity somehow.

He analyzed me for a second, sweeping back a strand of hair briskly from my face. The way he stared at me made me nervous. It was like he could see right into my soul, feel whatever I was feeling.

"Come then," he chimed when I shifted uncomfortably. He held onto my wrist and tugged me along.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't look back at when he answered. "My room." His room? I thought. Did he mean _our _room? That couldn't be right. I was very much familiar with our room.

"But-" I started to say but he cut me off sharply.

"I'm allowing you to roam, Eleanor. That's what you want, isn't it?" He sounded a little confused that I was suddenly backtracking.

"Yes."

"Then I would appreciate your gratitude. Now hush and follow me." I did as he told me and followed him silently through another dark corridor.

[O]

We came up to a tall door sometime later, in a part of the sewers I hadn't been through. Bane swung open the door and motioned for me to go in.

It was a bedroom. At least somewhat the makings of a bedroom. There was an actual bed in the center with the wooden headboard and everything. I guessed that the mattress was about a King size. Somehow I knew even that size couldn't fit Bane's massive body. He could barely fit on the flimsy cot downstairs. Beside the bed was a table, small and antique looking. A cobalt blue lamp sat in the corner, giving off a poor amount of light. I noticed a book sitting right beside it that looked like it saw many bad days. It was terribly worn with the spine hanging almost completely off. It looked like a few pages were missing too.

There was another door and I peered in it slowly, the bolts creaking as I opened the door further. It was a closet and a surprisingly tidy one at that. The only things strung on the hangers were Bane's fleece coat, grey jacket, flak vest, a few extra pairs of cargo pants and his black motorcade jacket from when he hit the stock exchange. An extra pair of boots also sat at the bottom. I closed the door and turned around, facing the bed.

There was a dresser stuck in the corner, opposite of the bedside table. I had a feeling more…personal items were stored there so I didn't dare to look in there. The room was adjoined to another bathroom that came with a fully working shower. I wondered if it was cleaner than the one down below so I waltzed over to explore it.

I didn't even panic when I heard the distinct _snick snick _sound of the lock as Bane locked the door. His footfalls were heavy as he came up to the threshold of the bathroom, watching me without a word.

I looked into the cabinet built into the mirror, which was rather empty except for a few pill bottles and a blue toothbrush. I tried not to smile as I pictured Bane fumbling with his mask as he attempted to brush his teeth. I closed the cabinet and roamed around some more. The rest of the bathroom was pretty clean, especially the shower. It had a glass door, just like the one downstairs except this was one wasn't as wide.

"Not bad," I noted.

"You're more than welcome to try it out."

I jumped a little by Bane's sudden comment. I was wondering why he was being so quiet…

I turned around and saw him leaning casually against the doorjam with his arms crossed.

"Maybe later," I said and the little crinkle around his eyes appeared again. I smiled a little too as I brushed past him, moving over to the bed. I sat myself carefully on it, curling my legs under me. The blankets were much softer than the ones on my bed. I wondered why he even had one. He never slept. Granted, he did the other night, but it was more of nap with me lying atop of him. Though, I had the feeling he wouldn't like me bringing that up.

Bane knelt in front of me and placed his hands on either side of me on the bed, caging me in. I wasn't even scared at that moment and that confused me a little. Normally, I'd be an utter wreck.

"If this is your room, why do you always stay downstairs?" I said.

"I have you to care for," Bane said like I should have known it already. That made me go flush in the face and I deliberately broke eye contact, pretending like he didn't say that. It made me feel...funny inside, as though my stomach were being flipped in a cooking pan.

I bounced lightly on the mattress, looking up at the peaked ceiling. "This isn't how I pictured your room," I mused. I had to admit, despite it's minor nicks and flaws, it was a nice room. If any place in a sewer system could be called 'nice.'

Bane cocked an eyebrow, a teasing gleam appearing in his eye. "You've imagine sharing a bed with me?"

My airways tightened. "No, no!" I said quickly, feeling my face go ashen. "It's just…cleaner that I thought."

Bane chuckled, his hazel eyes widening with child-like hurt. I could tell he was mocking me. "Were you expecting walls painted with blood? The floor to be littered with skeletons? Or something else entirely?"

The visual images that flashed in my head made me slowly blink. It was like something out of a horror house during Halloween. At first, I was wondering if he meant it seriously or only in jest.

I guessed it wouldn't hurt to poke a little fun. "Well, maybe not the skeletons," I said. A hint of a smile touched Bane's eyes but it fleeting, and he started to stare at me very seriously, right in my eyes. It felt like he was trying to read me and it made me feel exposed.

"You don't fear the dark, not truly. It's apart of you. Yet you run from it - why?" His question was probing. He wanted to know the truth but I felt I had already told him. I thought it was as clear as day.

I _was_ afraid.

"I just don't like it," I said. "I can't see anything around me. It's like being buried alive. You know there's light somewhere in the darkness, but you can't get to it." My little explanation sounded so much like a dark fairy tale you hear about in folklore books. A child's fear. I guessed, internally, that's what I was.

Bane stared at me uncannily. There was no sign in his eyes that told me how he took it so I felt a bit self conscious. I started to look around the room more, and I noticed the book on the bedside table again. The cover looked familiar to me, so I slipped away from Bane's proximity and snatched up the book. I brought it back over to him and put it on my lap, crossing my legs under me. The cover was terribly faded so I could barely make out the image. From what I could tell, it was a portrait of a man with his two young sons, standing on a hill overlooking the valley. I held it up higher to my face so I could see the title.

**The Grapes of Wrath.**

It surprised me. I didn't think Bane would be interested in things like that.

"You like to read?" I heard his machine-like voice say.

I glanced up at him then back at the book. "Yeah, but I haven't read in a while." The last time I read an entire book, it was when I was eleven years old. I had just finished The Hobbit and was begging my mom to let me read The Lord of The Rings series. She said no of course, stating that they were too mature for me. And the year before that, I finished the entire Nancy Drew collection.

"Have you finished it?" I asked Bane and he shook his head. He took the book from my hands and flipped to the second to last chapter. It was dog eared so I figured this was the part he stopped at. He handed the book back to me.

I skimmed over the contents as I wasn't sure what was happening in the book at that point. I looked up and met Bane's pervasive stare. "What?" I muttered and he got a funny look in his eye.

"Nothing," he said plainly and brought a hand up to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing the book softly.

"Can I read this sometime?" I asked.

"Of course," Bane breathed and I smiled, smoothing my hands over the cover.

I fiddled with the limp spine as a memory intruded my thoughts. It made smile a little and I even had the urge to giggle. "I read a little bit of The Catcher in The Rye and Lord of The Flies once," I said. "It was years ago, in Maryland. I was trying to shake the cops who kept following me down every street corner. I guess they were watching me for a while. They probably thought I was selling myself." I peered up at Bane and he looked back at me silently, completely invested in my story.

I know the story probably didn't sound humorous at first but it got better, somewhat. "I started running when they followed me for a couple blocks. I was afraid they would really catch me so I ran into the nearest store I could see. It was a library and I ended up locking myself in one of the bathrooms," I started flipping quickly through the pages of the book, growing more somber as the memory became more clearer. "I came out hours later and I couldn't see the cops in the streets anymore but I didn't leave until closing time. I ended up browsing all the sections, reading whatever title sounded good to me. I read a few chapters of Lord of The Flies but I got bored with it after a while and skipped to something else. That's when I read half of The Catcher in The Rye." I laughed then, remembering some chapters from the book. The librarian had snapped at me quite a few times for laughing too loudly. I couldn't help it, the novel was pretty funny.

"I liked that one a lot but I never got to finish it," I said at last. It always made me sad that I'd probably never know how the book ended. Bane was quiet and I looked up at him sheepishly, realizing that my story really had no point. But it brought up memories and I felt the need to share.

"Why didn't you?" Bane said after a moment.

"I couldn't stay in one place for too long," I replied. I wished that I went back to read the rest of it but I couldn't afford to stay in one city for more than a day. I attracted the police like light to flies. Over the years, I became sort of a pro at surviving off the cuff. But as I grew older, the harder it became to blend in with the crowd. I couldn't walk into a coffee shop without someone giving me a funny look, like I didn't belong. I guess I didn't, truthfully. I was far from where I belonged

I remembered going to a lot of places during my days of wandering. I could count them on my fingers. Maryland, Tennessee, Indiana, Pennsylvania, Kentucky and Michigan. Those states were closest to home but I never felt like I truly visited them. I only passed through them, looking at nothing but the road signs pointing to others roads traveled. Traveling is meeting new people and experiencing new things, eating different food and doing things you normally didn't do.

I never did any of that. So I never really traveled at all. The only place I was familiar with was my own backyard. "Some country people were nice enough to give me a ride most of the days. I never knew where I wanted to go, I just had to keep moving," I rambled on. Hitchhiking wasn't always my favorite method but I didn't want walk for hours in the late hours of night. I couldn't.

So I rode with some county people. Most of them were older and were the kinds of people that grew up in big families. They were nice people but I didn't stay with them for too long. Only long enough to see the sun peeking up over the mountains. By that time, I had them drop me off whenever we were. Even if we were in a middle of a deserted highway, I'd make them stop and I'd walk the rest of the way. I hardly slept at night. I was afraid if I did, I'd wake in a completely different place again. Somewhere dark and cold.

"I don't know why I never thought about going home," I said suddenly. My voice sounded like an echo. I almost couldn't hear it myself. I guess if I did go home, things would be different. I wasn't even sure if home was still where I thought it was. It could be an vacant nest by now. A symbol of what could have been. If I did go home, I'd probably end up on some 60 Minute program about how a young girl made it home after escaping from her captors. It would have been a miracle. A damn blessing. If that were to happen, I would have never met Bane…

They say everything happens for a reason, don't they?

I wish I knew why it all happened.

"You probably think I'm a coward," I said dismissively. I looked down at my lap and a strange sound emitted from Bane's mask, as though he were agreeing with me.

"I may have once thought you were," he admitted guardedly. "But not entirely stupid. I believe you are more perceptive than that. To know your own fear is to know how to control it."

I leaned back a little. Wait...did he just compliment me? In his own way?

I didn't know what to say.

I made a long pause before answering. "Thank you," I replied. "But I'm not." I meant it, too. I rarely received those type of comments so I always assumed people were telling me that because they pitied me, saw me as a charity case. I didn't know how to take it. So I didn't believe it.

Bane just made a slight humming noise and his arm brushed against my waist. It was firm, warm, and sturdy. "Aren't you?" He said. "By staying in the boundaries created for you, you are choosing your current way of life. No one is stopping you from changing this. You have all the choice in the world."

I somehow kept my voice from faltering. "What choice?" I answered. "The only good I can do for myself is running into the firing barrel of a gun," I snapped. "There's nothing for me anymore. Anything I had was lost. Everything to me is _dead_." If it were so easy turn things around I would have. But picking things up and acting like everything will be better wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It never is.

I would **_never_** go back. Ever.

I think, for once, I just wanted someone to understand that. I hoped Bane would. But I don't think he did.

Why would he?

"There is at least one redeeming feature I know of to the naivety of youth," Bane said, sounding disappointed. A crease sunk between his eyebrows. "You are not yet too old to learn."

Learn? I thought. Learn what? I wondered what went through his mind and at the same time, I figured it would be best if I didn't know.

"I don't want to be like this," I confessed. "I don't what to be afraid or alone anymore." I don't know why I was suddenly pouring myself out to him like this. I couldn't stop. It was like a wall that held back a dam of water, finally breaking down.

"I'm tired of always running, looking, and never feel like I'm finding what I'm looking for," I said, my voice started to crack. I tried to hold everything back, but it wouldn't. "I want to be strong. Like...you."

I just wanted to finally be able to let go. I wanted to heal the pain when it resurfaced again.

I didn't know how.

Bane was quiet for a long while, and I noticed his hands clutching the sheets on his bed tightly between his fingers. What was he thinking?

"It seems you are not so afraid," he said after a lengthy amount of silence. I almost couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he serious? It was like he saw the complete opposite of me. Very different from how I viewed myself.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"You have chosen to walk with me for all this time, and you think it keeps your self sentence light. You have the anger, the loss, that could turn into something more. What you wish to do with it, is your choice," Bane said to me.

"But I'm not like that," I tried to tell him. Why couldn't I make him hear what I was saying? We were a million light years apart. "Don't you understand? There's nothing out there for me anymore." I didn't know why I was asking that. Of course he didn't understand. It was silly of me to expect him too.

But it made him stop and stare at me for moment. He searched my eyes, and I looked down after awhile. The blood in my veins started to pump faster.

"Tell me, then," he said sort of delicately. "Why do you sit there, though nothing holds you back? Doesn't that go against your wishes? Or is it your inner feelings you must always fight, in a battle which you are clearly losing?" He sounded so...upset about this. And I had no idea why. This had no effect on him, didn't it?

He spoke again when I didn't answer. "Is this really how you see yourself?"

I tried to ignore that question too, but his fingers locked around my jaw, forcing me to look up. I guess I had to be honest. "I only see-"

"What you want to see," he finished for me. "And nothing more." He let go of my face and stood up.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded. "That I'm a fighter? Well, I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm not what you want me to be. I'm not what I want to be." I stood up as well and started to pace around the room with arms crossed, like my dad used to do when he was in deep thought. The room started to feel drafty and Bane's scent was fresh in the air.

I always imagined another side of me. A version of me that was so different, yet the same. It's difficult to explain, I suppose. She would have been a better, brighter me. Never felt dirty, weak and ashamed. She smiled at the memories. And she never turned her back on any of it.

But that girl morphed into me instead.

And I ended up like this.

I hated it. I didn't want for these memories and unwarranted thoughts to come out again. I spent so much time stuffing them down. I had to find some way to get rid of it for good. "I don't know what I'm doing here anymore," I said to myself. I almost forgot Bane was still in the room.

Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder...why was I still _**alive**_? I think my time was up long ago.

"I suppose," Bane said, coming closer to me. He put his hand firmly on my shoulder to stop me from my anxious walking. "We will find that answer in due time."

"You might not want me for that long," I replied. His hand felt so heavy.

I think my comment irritated him. He'd kept me for so long and still, he couldn't seem to get it through my head that what he was doing for me was sincere. I couldn't help but feel wary about all of it, like a defensive wall.

Bane slid his hand up to his favorite spot on my neck, thumb resting over my pulse. I knew that one well pressured squeeze at that spot would be deadly. He had a golden opportunity there, but he did nothing about it, and just felt the beats under my skin.

His voice was so low and mechanical. Every time he spoke it was like I was hearing his voice for the first time. "Have you forgotten all I have done for you before now, when the only threat was on your life?"

I thought about the time when I had the deep gash in the center of my foot, when his thug shoved his gun in my face at the stock exchange, and all those other times when I thought this would all be finally over. And all those times, Bane stopped it. He...saved me.

As much I tried to ignore that fact, it was true. But I wondered where he was getting at.

"Don't," I said. "Don't twist this into some sort of slavery thing."

Bane made a scoffing noise. "I'm offering you the opportunity to be free and safe from society's shackles. You will be kept here regardless if you wish to stay with me or not. " He tilted my face up to his. "_**I** _saved your life," he reminded me. "It is now under my control." His tone sounded like he was bragging about it, rubbing it in my face that I was a piece of property.

"So I'm just your possession," I assumed, silently hoping that he would disagree and state the otherwise.

"If you wish to call it that," Bane said like he truly did not care. "Then yes."

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from saying something I would later regret. What was the point anymore? I constantly chased for a straight answer but now it seemed like I was only going in circles. Maybe I'd never know the truth. Bane was about to pull his hand away but I noticed him staring at something above my neck. I was going to ask him what was so interesting but I didn't have much time to react before he traced the outline of my bottom lip with his thumb. Very slowly.

He added just the right amount of pressure but kept his hand gentle.

I didn't know what to do so I remained completely still, feeling his questing fingers ghost over my lips. His eyes looked a little curious, as this was a part of me he rarely ever touched.

I wondered what he was thinking and what evoked him to do this.

Either way, it felt..._good_. I found myself enjoying it immensely. And realizing that shook me up.

But he pulled away after a moment of stroking my top lip, stared at my face then turned away. He went into his closet and started rummaging through it. I wasn't quite paying attention to what he was getting and just touched my lips with my own hand. They were so warm.

My legs felt like clay so I decided to sit down before I lost my footing.

I curled my legs under me and tried to think straight, unaware of Bane stripping off his shirt a few feet away. I heard the little _whoosh_ as it hit the floor and it snapped my attention to him. Why did he always have to be shirtless at the worst times?

He started to strap another shirt on, more like a vest. It was khaki colored with small strips hanging off the front. I didn't want to be obvious but it was hard not to stare at his well rounded shoulders and arms.

It was surprising how a hulking tower of muscle like him could have such a gentle touch.

I think he felt my eyes on him, because he paused and raised an eyebrow at me. He probably knew what was going through my head. After he had touched my lips like that, it was amazing I could even breathe properly.

I spared myself a glare at him, silently telling him to stop giving me that knowing look, but he only resumed with strapping together his vest. A flap over his right shoulder was loose and hanging limply. He attempted to fix it with one hand but it was obvious he was having trouble. My annoyance slowly floated away as I watched him humorously struggle. With a sigh, I stood up and walked to him. I leaned up on the tips of my toes and took the flaps into my own hands. I worked them together so they fit correctly over Bane's shoulder. I felt his eyes on my face the entire time.

Once I knew his vest was secure, I let my hands fall to my sides and looked up at Bane. I had to tilt my face quite the ways up. He was _so_ tall.

"Thank you," he said quietly to me, sounding surprised that I helped him out of the blue.

I nodded and gave a small smile. "You're welcome." I turned away when he started to stare at me wordlessly again.

I spotted his discarded shirt on the floor and bent down to pick it up. I shook it off to rid it of any dust particles then switched it inside out. I turned toward the closet and saw Bane looking at me strangely, puzzled on what I was doing. I brushed past him and opened the closet door. I smoothed out his shirt and hung it on one of the hangers. I noticed the collar of his grey jacket smashed down so I flipped it up a little. Bane always wore it like that.

I closed the door and turned back to Bane. He looked very amused by my tidiness. His arm extended out to me, weaving around my waist so he could pull me against him. He leaned down and pressed the front of his mask to my forehead feather lightly. I felt like he was trying to kiss me through it. My bones grew weak at the thought of his real lips on me. I imagined them being soft, maybe a little chapped. Still, a pleasant sensation.

I wrapped my own arms around him, pressing my cheek to the surface of his cold vest. His chin came to rest atop of my head and I felt instantly comforted. It was only at these times where I felt normal and wholesome. Like I had finally achieved that beacon of security. That beacon was Bane. I wished we had more times like this. Where it was just me and him. No angry words or screwed up thoughts. No talk of our past, worries or fears. All that mattered was here and now.

It was one of those feelings that you wish would never go away. But like everything else, they do.

Bane pulled back suddenly, realizing the gesture was odd. He let his guard down for a fleeting moment and I was shocked by what went on behind his eyes.

There was sadness.

Lot's of sadness.

He looked disappointed and frustrated by the contraption he wore. I hadn't realized it until now, but his mask really was a barrier between us. It stopped us from saying what we wanted to say, do the things we felt to do. I could see that Bane was getting sick of it but there was nothing he could about it. He had no choice. He was in it for life.

I really felt for him at that moment. It's funny how something so small can hold you back. I guess the trivial things sometimes matter the most.

"Bane-" I started to say but I stopped when his eyes went up in flames. He appeared livid…but not at me, at himself. He didn't want me to see a piece of what he really felt inside. He turned on his heel quickly and stomped to the bathroom. He closed the door but not all the way. I heard the facet run again but I didn't hear anymore movement. I think he just wanted alone time so he could calm himself after a moment of weakness.

I stared wistfully at the door, wishing that I could go in and comfort him for a change. But that would only make things worse. So I lingered back to his bed and sat at the edge, folding my hands together as I waited for him to emerge.

It wasn't long until he came out. He appeared like nothing had happened. The usual surly look returned to his eye and he carried himself like he used to. I could tell he was trying to make up for loosing himself so suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask. Bane froze, his fingers twitching by my question. It was like he wasn't used to someone caring about his well being. He didn't answer me and just went over to the door. He unlocked it silently, swung it open, and crossed the threshold. He stopped then and glanced over his shoulder at me, inclining his head for me to follow. I sighed with relief, thinking he intended to leave me here alone.

I joined up with him and closed the bedroom door behind me. Bane took my hand silently, twining our fingers together and we began our walk back down.

We came back down to the rotunda and everything was as Bane left it. He lead me down to the bottom floor level and I could hear the spray of the water outflow grow louder. It was a peaceful noise, like a distant waterfall. I let go of Bane's hand and walked up to the ridge, feeling water sprinkle at my feet. It felt nice as it cooled my heated skin. I heard Bane's footsteps come up right behind me. His heavy hand came down on my shoulder and his mask bumped to my ear again.

"Soon," he crooned softly, making my spine tingle. I turned around, my chest almost brushing against his by our closeness.

"What are you talking about?" I said. He said nothing and cupped the back of my neck, bringing my face close so our foreheads almost touched.

"Now you will see," Bane murmured dangerously softly. I stepped back by the glimmer in his eyes. It made me uneasy. It wasn't comforting nor threatening but it chilled me to the core.

He only advanced on me when I scampered back, pushing me further back on the water outflow. I felt my lower legs get soaked, water droplets dribbled down my calf.

"B-Bane?" I stammered out fearfully when his hand reached for my neck. One of his men came stumbling down then, looking like he ran a 200 mile track. Sweat beaded his forehead as he sauntered to Bane.

"Boss!" The man called, evoking Bane to turn to him. He looked irritated that he was interrupted. I, however, was thankful.

'They're here, sir. They already took out some of our patrols," the henchman explained, panting as he sprinted quite a distance to deliver the news. Bane's eyes flashed and his footsteps pounded quickly toward his follower.

"Where are they?" He demanded in his no nonsense voice. More men gathered around then, including Barsad. He glanced at me briefly, looking a little upset that I was present.

"We got'em tracked in the tunnels," one of Bane's men reported, clutching his gun close. I squeezed past Bane and took refuge beside Barsad.

"Take your positions," Bane ordered. The man bowed slightly and shot off. I looked up at the high peaked ceiling, seeing many wires and mounted devices attached to them. What were they for? Bane turned to me then and he looked more eager than ever. I stepped back, brushing against Barsad's arm.

"I'll take her back," Barsad said, putting a hand at the small of my back to coax me along. Bane's eyes doused with rage, making us both go still. Did he hate it so much when Barsad touched me? The look in Bane eyes always shifted instantly when Barsad laid a hand on me.

"No," he growled, looking at Barsad with cloaked fury. "I want her to watch." Barsad's eyebrows drew together but he slowly withdrew his arm. Watch what? I thought. What was happening? I shrunk back behind Barsad by the extent of Bane's glower. It frightened me. I didn't know why he was acting this way.

"Give her to me," he snapped, extending one large hand to me. Barsad stepped aside, exposing me and gave me a reassuring push toward Bane. I struggled a little, stumbling back as I wanted some space between Bane and I.

But he wasn't having any of that and latched onto my wrist, dragging me to him.

"I want to go to my room," I said defensively, edging back. The air thickened considerably, making my palms sweat by the dire humidity.

Something was going to happen. I could feel it.

And I wanted to go.

Bane gazed at me like was a child throwing a tantrum. "I don't believe I gave you a choice in the matter."

"I can make my own choices," I retorted.

"So you may think," Bane growled softly and seized my arm, yanking me to him so I was pressed firmly to his chest. He leaned down so the front of his mask brushed against my ear lobe. "You will be kept here until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

I refused to answer him and his hand shot to my neck, digging his fingers into my jugular. I choked back a cough, feeling my eyes starting to water.

"I asked you a question, Eleanor," he hissed my name and I flinched at his malevolent tone. "Answer me."

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, which was painful as my windpipe was already being cut off by Bane's steady hand. "Yes," I whispered hoarsely. "I understand."

Bane's free hand came up to caress my cheek. "Good girl," he crowed. The crease between his eyebrows smoothed out and the dark veil over his eyes lifted briefly. He straightened up, letting his hand fall from my face and looked at me with chilling calmness.

"Now then," he started, "If I ever find you trying to run from me, the consequences will be insufferable. I advise you, for your own sake, do not attempt it." I nodded and dropped my head. The intensity of his eyes made my bones feel cold.

Bane gave me a long look, twiddling his fingers as he hovered over me. "Do as I tell you and I will consider rewarding you for your…obedience," he murmured. The slickness in his voice nearly made me breakout in goose bumps. He had the kind of voice you hear in your head long after he stopped talking.

Bane turned to Barsad, giving an equal penetrating stare. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes, sir."

I stared at him Bane for a moment and he looked back. Our pupils locked, and time seemed to stop. The room felt warmer and we saw nothing but the swirling colors, our faces tiny reflections in each other's eyes. I blinked then and he turned away without a word, rounding a corner. My stomach churned as he disappeared from sight. The remaining men around us raced to take their positions, standing in the clear spaces above the rotunda. Barsad grabbed my forearm and towed me to a high ledge. Another man already stood there, staring blankly at the metal walkway. Barsad took his post not far beside him and made me stand a few steps back.

I glanced around at the dark foundations, noticing other men standing like we were. What was going on? I could feel my heart hammer deafeningly in my chest so I edged back. I didn't make it very far as Barsad's hand shot out and clamped down on my shoulder, cementing me in my place in a inescapable grasp. I looked up at him and he briefly met my eyes, his own mirroring remorse before turning back to the center with no expression. The lights flickered on then and my palms started to sweat.

What was going on?

_Why wouldn't anyone tell me?_

I wanted to run, run anywhere. I would have settled for any place but here. But both Bane and Barsad would catch me easily before I could even take the fifth step. I would only be flirting with danger.

Footsteps echoed through the tunnels, coming toward a tall grate-like entrance. I looked around at the other men, expected a change in expression or a small sign of excitement. Anything to indicate what was going on but…nothing. They kept their stoic masks in place. The footsteps grew louder and I realized it was more than one person. Who were these people? Why were they so important? I looked around for Bane but I couldn't see any sight of him.

A spotlight flickered on the walkway then, highlighting the tall, dark figure that came into view. I gasped as I recognized the figure I had seen so long ago.

Batman.

"I needed to find a way to stop them from trying to kill me," A muffled, feminine voice called thought I couldn't see who it was. The Batman stared at the woman through the door that was now locked and sealed. He was trapped in here.

"You made a serious mistake," He told the strange woman. Who is she? I wondered.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear," came Bane's solemn reply. He stood at the end of the catwalk, clutching the straps of his chest plate as he looked at his opponent with interest. He titled his slightly, watching the other man with analyzing eyes. It reminded me of the times he looked at me that way.

The Batman turned around slowly, taken aback by the sudden presence. Though he knew very well who he was dealing with. "Bane," he acknowledged.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here…Mr. Wayne," Bane emphasized the man's name and I felt the tension in the air thicken. Mr. Wayne? I thought. Could…could it be the man from Wayne Enterprises? He was Batman?

It hit me then that it was a secret, the Batman's true identity. A valuable secret. So much that whoever knew it would automatically adopt a kill-or-be-killed lifestyle.

And Bane had revealed it. But what struck my mind the most was, wondering what he was going to do with it. I shifted my weight uncomfortably as Bane stalked his way down the walkway, coming face to face with the Batman, who met him at an equal pace. The Batman pushed Bane back and threw a flurry a punches at him, which were bounced off by his flak vest.

Bane caught Batman's hand in mid strike, holding it up as he flickered his eyes to him with muted hostility. "Peace has cost you strength." Bane caught the Batman's other hand, pushing it back. "Victory has defeated you." He looked at the Batman with disapproval, drawing his eyebrows together. He wanted a challenge. And this fight was already proving to be too easy for him.

Bane hit the Batman in the face with his own fist and kicked him in the chest with his boot. I squirmed anxiously under Barsad's hot fingers, evoking him to pull me back but his grasp tightened.

Why would Bane want me to see this?

Was he going to…kill this man?

Bane countered most of the Batman's blows, twisting his arm so he was immobile. The Batman smashed his head against Bane, making him stumble back a little but he kept his balance. Bane kept his hands at his side as he soaked up more punches like a painless sponge. I was surprised that he did nothing and let the Batman have his way for a time. Though he seemed unfazed by every hit. He shook off every blow like it was nothing.

Bane backhanded the Batman then kicked him over the railing. I held my breathe as Batman's cape flew out around him and he landed safely on his feet. I let out a sigh of relief. My breath hitched in my throat for a moment when he fell, thinking that would be his death. But it was clear he wasn't about to give up. I didn't want him to.

Bane followed him down using a utility chain wired to the ceiling. He caught the Batman by the throat and slammed him up against a pillar. Batman threw Bane's arms off of him and hit his chest over and over as they moved back. Bane broke free and twisted around, then hurled a punch to The Batman's face. The Batman sank to the soaked floor, propping himself up on his elbows and knees as Bane gave him a swift kick in the stomach. I winced as the Bat groaned with pain, crawling up the short set of stairs with Bane following closely at his heels. He stood up shakily with an exhausted growl and held up his fists, staggering a bit. My stomach clenched at how strained and worn he looked. He was trying _so _hard…giving his all. Yet still, it wasn't enough.

And Bane looked like he didn't even break a sweat. Completely unscathed.

The Batman threw a punch directed at Bane's head which he ducked and in return, pounded Batman until he nearly stumbled to the ground. The Batman held onto the railing for but Bane kicked him square in the chest, sending the Bat flying onto his back. He laid on the ground and felt around his wet suit, tossing something into the air at Bane. Puffs of smoke exploded around him but Bane didn't do much as flinch and kept his gaze tightly locked with Batman, who scrambled to stand.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated," Bane said, slowly descending the steps. "But we are initiated, aren't we Bruce? Members of the League of Shadows." The Batman held up his hands, clenching them into fists as he collided with Bane.

Bane countered his attacks deftly and seized him by the throat, holding him up high. "And you betrayed us," his voice was just an angry snarl. Each word laced with poison.

The Batman clawed at Bane's hand clasped tightly around his neck, gasping for air. "Us?" He rasped. "You were excommunicated…by a gang of psychopaths."

Bane went still, letting the words sink in with glazed eyes. He didn't like that comment at all. He punched the Batman's side three times, his vigor renewed, and tossed him to the ground. I balled my hands into tight fists, trying to control the hysteria that was about to brim over. I wanted to run. My mind screamed at my legs to move. To get up and go. But I was frozen and numb; lost in a trance Bane had forced me to enter.

"I _am_ The League of Shadows," Bane said, facing his opponent. "And I'm here to fulfill Ra's Al Ghul's destiny," Bane held out his arms, the rotunda suddenly becoming much more symbolic. The Batman stood on his feet and tackled Bane to the ground, making me gasp in shock. He mounted Bane and punched at his face viciously. Bane took some hits but he caught his arms just in time and rammed his head against the Batman's. He threw him off and Batman rolled over to his hands and knees.

Bane rose fluidly. "You fight like a younger man, with nothing held back. Admirable…but mistaken." He turned to face the Batman, who leaned on the ground for support.

Then the lights went out.

I jumped, panicking as everything around me went dark. Barsad's hand clamp down harder on me so I wouldn't take the chance to escape. Not like I would be able to get very far in the dark anyways.

"Ohh, you think darkness is your ally," I heard Bane say softly. I could faintly make out his enormous figure pacing in small circles. His skin illuminated a blurry glow. "But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it; molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then it was nothing to me but _blinding_!" He whirled around then and clutched the Batman's throat swiftly. He dragged the Batman to a slippery ledge, punching him in the stomach then threw him down.

"The shadows betray you because they belong to _me_," Bane's voice echoed and began to beat at the Batman's face repeatedly. I heard a soft snap, like something had split into two. Bane lingered away then and stood under a spotlight. "I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice."

Someone tossed him a detonator and Bane caught it, holding it up. "Then I will break you." Sparks of electricity flitted up the fuses and the charges went off. The ceiling caved in, sending bits of concrete tumbling down. I stumbled back and held up my arm to shield my face as bits of debris were thrown in my direction.

"Your precious armory, gratefully accepted. We will need it," Bane said turning around to watch his men climb up the broken ceiling. I peered up as well, seeing large cases stacked into orderly lines. His men held up their guns and prowled through the selection. What was up there?

The Batman struggled to rise, gasping for any residual of strength left.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering what would break first," Bane said cheerily, tossing the detonator unceremoniously to the floor. This was the part he was anticipating the most. Batman hobbled to Bane and threw a wild swing. Bane dodged it effectively then punched him in his mask and the Batman fell to the wet ground once again.

_Get up, get up._

_GET UP._

I wanted to scream that to him. But my voice wouldn't comply with me so I stayed silent. A mute mannequin.

"Your spirit," Bane said and grabbed the Batman, holding him high above his head. My heart leaped to my throat. _Oh god_. "Or your body." He slammed the Batman down on his knee, a sickening crack piercing the air. I flinched, my eyes squeezing shut for a second. Barsad slid his hand down to my wrist so he could step forward and peer down at the Bat's body.

Bane kneeled down to the fallen Batman and picked up something I couldn't see clearly. He started to walk away, inspecting his silent trophy from every angle. He passed under a speck of light and I saw what he held.

It was The Batman's cowl. A piece of it.

Bane had broken it in two.

He let the souvenir fall from his hand and disappeared from my sight. Two of his henchmen came and lifted up the battered Batman, dragging him by the arms in the direction Bane went. My breathing became erratic as the lights flickered back on. Barsad let go of my arm and I could feel his eyes bore into my face. I couldn't look at him though. I stared at the empty spot the Batman once laid, motionless and empty. I felt about as vacant as a drum as my heart ticked wildly in my chest. My fingers twitched and I blinked slowly, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from that spot. I looked up at Barsad, my bottom lip quivering no matter how hard I tried to stop it.

"Come on," Barsad said and touched my back, coercing me to follow him. Back to Bane.

No…no, no, no.

I couldn't do this.

Not anymore.

Without another thought, I turned and ran, ignoring Barsad when he called my name. I ran as fast as I could, stumbling and nearly falling over the men moving past me. They only glared at me and turned back to their tasks. I wasn't important to them. I stopped for a minute, looking around to locate the entrance Barsad and I came through earlier. I saw it on the south side of the room and moved toward it, stopping when I heard shouts directed at me.

"Hey, stop her!"

"That's her. Don't let her get away!"

"Bane wants her!"

It was multiple men ordering the others to catch me before I could escape. I panicked, nearly choking with fear as I heard a stampede of footsteps coming in my direction. The familiar thudding of Bane's footsteps stood out to me the most. It was quicker though, instead of his leisurely strides.

He knew I was running from him.

I couldn't bare to face him. Not like this.

So I turned and ran again straight for the hall I had previously came through. I sprinted as fast as I could, shoving past anything in my path. When I was halfway down the hall, I heard the footsteps follow my trail closely. What frightened me the most, were the heaviest ones. They almost drowned out the others. I felt like a little girl in a nightmare being chased by a fairytale monster.

I bolted again, trying to stay under their radar but no matter how quick I ran I couldn't shake them. I stopped for a second to catch my breath, resting my hands on my wobbly knees. I glanced behind me and the men's shadow's were slowly creeping up the walls, Bane's own colossal one not far behind. I took a deep breath and skidded around a right corner, stomping down a corridor that radiated a familiar light. I immediately recognized it as the room I shared with Bane. I wouldn't dare go there though. It would just be a trap in the waiting.

_Think, think._

I thought of Bane's room on the far side of the sewers. I contemplated on taking refuge there but I didn't know which route to take and getting lost in a time like this wouldn't be a good idea. The sewers were like a maze. I had no idea what I was going to do.

Then I remembered the manhole that led to the streets, the one Bane carried me up many times. I hoped it wasn't sealed off so I turned around.…and bumped right into someone's chest.

Bane's chest.

I froze, looking up into his fiery eyes. The rapid rise and fall of his chest proved that he was livid. I backed up from him quickly but he only followed, taking deliberately slow steps. I stumbled behind the desk, keeping as much distance between us as possible.

The room seemed to get warmer as Bane stared at me wordlessly for a moment. "It was unwise to run," he murmured and I felt my blood run cold by the vindictiveness of his stare. I didn't answer him and just trembled as the room started to feel painfully cramped. My nerves turned to metal and my bones felt liquidated.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Bane demanded, cocking his head to the side. I said nothing again and counted how many times I could feel my heart pulsate beneath my chest. It was the only sound that drowned in my ears.

Bane's eyes slid small crescents, growing impatient by my silence. "Answer me," he seemed to growl. He came forward and moved around the desk but I skidded in the opposite direction.

"Stay away from me," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Come over here," Bane snipped, sighing softly. "I won't harm you." He held out his arms a little, inviting me in. But that only seemed to push me further away.

What did he expect? For me to run into his arms and tell him what a wonderful thing he did? Well, I wasn't going to do that. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He moved around the table again and still, I just backed away, keeping a safe distance. He was growing angrier and angrier, his patience gradually slipping away.

"Don't come near me," I said, raising my voice a little. It cracked around the edges. The look in his eyes faltered for a second, loosing the ferocity. "I won't hurt you," Bane said with a frown. "Will you come to me quietly?"

I shook my head slowly. No, I wouldn't come to him. I couldn't. For the sake of my sanity, I just couldn't.

Bane's eyes flashed with rage at my idleness. "Come here. _Now_."

I mustered up the courage to answer him, readying myself for him to blow at any minute. "No."

He sighed, letting his shoulders roll back. "I suppose I'll have to come get you then." He shoved the desk to the side with one hand, flipping it over and strode quickly toward me before I could even react. He latched onto my arm and pulled me to him, hoisting me up off the ground so he could speak clearly in my ear. "It's pointless to resist, little dove," he said slowly, adjusting his hands when I squirmed like a wild animal.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried, kicking my legs as he pinned me against his chest.

"Lower your voice," Bane said icily. His voice was low pitched but somehow it rose over mine.

"Then put me down!"

Bane froze and studied my face like I was under a microscope. His hand slowly descended to the small of my back. "You've never rejected my touches," he mused. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

I shot him a glare, twisting and turning in his arms. "I don't want to be around you right now. Leave me alone." Bane went still, staring into my eyes with an unreadable look. The next thing I knew, I was swung over shoulder and he strolled to the cot. All I saw was the back of his legs as he walked.

"Bane!" I quipped, my stomach pressing firmly into his shoulder.

"Silence," he snarled, tightening the arm that was around my back. He threw me onto the bed and I bounced violently, small black dots blurring my vision. I tried to slid back but his hands shot out and lifted me up by the shoulders. His eyes burned into mine as he brought us face to face; he wasn't playing around anymore. This was it.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear before, but I will now," he started to say, pausing when I looked away. His thick fingers snaked around my jaw, clutching it painfully. I whimpered when he snarled at me. "Look at me when I speak to you."

I raised my eyes to him and he pushed me further into the wall. The way he looked at me made me feel sick. Like I was complete and utter vermin to him.

"You will be with no other man except me. I will have your company, in whichever way I choose. Know this, you're previous rights to depart have now been revoked. You will remain here until I decide to let you go. Do you understand me?" I kept quiet and glowered at him with hateful eyes. My hands shook slightly at my sides and I bit back the desire to throw myself at him and hit him. Tell him that I hated him and never wanted to see him again.

He was a monster. The very man I always hated being around.

The very ones I feared.

Bane didn't like my silence. "Do you understand me?" He hissed but it was gentle, delicate. I knew he meant it in a threatening way. I nodded, sniffling up the tears that threatened to spill.

"What if I refuse?" I managed to say.

"Then you will discover the true meaning of suffering, as I suspect your current definition to be lacking."

My entire body felt cold. I no longer felt in touch with my limbs. All my feeling was lost. Was this what being dead felt like?

"I'll leave you one day. I swear I will," I vowed.

Bane gave a throaty chuckle, humorlessly. He ran the hand that was clenching my jaw down to my neck. "Will you?" he breathed and his eyes danced with amusement. "Gotham will _destroy_ you," his voice clouded my ears, invaded my mind until it felt nothing but static. "You will be broken and no longer know yourself."

"Stop," I half whispered.

"Oh, you are angry now," Bane gloated. He leaned so closely that our foreheads touched lightly. "Did you not appreciate the warning I gave you beforehand?"

My veins felt they were being flecked with metal. I couldn't understand what went on in my mind anymore. It felt like I was on this invisible merry go round. The plastic horse I was tied to glued me to the seat, melding me with it. It spun around and around and everything flitted by in a shapeless blur. A collage of everything I used to know, the colors mixing like a watercolor portrait.

Somewhere along those shapes… I could see Bane. He was clearer than the rest. And I found myself going faster. So fast that I swore the hinges of the merry go round would come loose and smash into pieces. Burning me and everything I once knew.

I kicked my dangling legs, my feet hitting Bane's upper leg. I knew he didn't feel anything from it. "You don't mean anything to me. You're nothing but a heartless monster," I shot back.

Bane's hand tightened on my neck, putting intense pressure on my windpipe. "Eleanor," he growled softly, warning me.

But I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I had no control. "I hate you!" I nearly shrieked.

As soon I said it, Bane hit me. His steady fist came swinging to my cheek, tossing me back effortlessly like I was a pesky fly. I smashed against the wall by the force, feeling my head bounce back and smack the wall with a hard thud. My entire head throbbed and my ears rung like a stack of dynamite went off in my ear.

My mouth felt wet, the taste of metallic coating my tongue and seeping in between my teeth. I was bleeding. He had cut me open. My hand hovered over the spot where it stung, but I didn't touch it. It hurt too much. I coughed and spit up gobbles of blood. Droplet's leaked from my lips and stained my chin.

It was almost…funny. In a disturbing way. The punch was rather lazy. He couldn't have easily injured me permanently; yet he held back. But it was still enough to send me hurling back and split my lip open. Only then I truly knew how powerful Bane was.

And that was only a quarter display of power.

Bane snarled lowly at me and his knee rammed to my stomach, paralyzing me against the wall. "Talk to me like that again and a bruised face will be the least of your worries."

I made a cry of pain as his knee sunk deeper into my stomach. I lurched forward a bit, covering my mouth as bloody spit trickled up my throat. It felt like a cleaver was stabbing into me, ripping my vital organs into shreds. Bane's breath blew across my forehead and I was shell shocked, frozen in my place. I didn't know whether to laugh in bitterness or cry. I guess was drained, sucked out of any remaining feelings.

"You lack discipline," Bane mused. "It is somewhat forgivable considering the circumstances you were brought up on, but do not mistake that for weakness on my part." I sniffled, a tear escaping my left eye and sliding down the cheek he hit. My salty tears mixed with the blood still fresh on my lips. It was a sour, spoiled taste.

All this time…I never expected him to hit me.

Not ever.

It took me a while to realize how stupid of an assumption it was to begin with. What evoked that stupid, naive thought in me?

I looked up at him, my eyes becoming watery. His hands fell from my neck and placed on the wall on either side of me, trapping me in. He dipped his head so he mask was beside my ear. "I'm not the monster you think I am." His knee pressed harder into my stomach, contradicting his statement.

I shivered as his voice rumbled through me, chilling my nerves. I put my hands to his chest and weakly pushed him away. But he didn't budge and instead, buried his face in my hair, running his mask along my neck and across my jaw. I trembled as one of his hands trailed down my arm and rested on my hip. His other hand fell from the wall and encircled around my waist, pressing me to him tightly. I whimpered as my bruised stomach met his abdomen. I pushed against him weakly again, feeling revolted with myself as my aching body screamed for more contact. For me to wrap myself around him, tuck myself in his chest as he held me. To heal all the places he had hurt.

Those were the only times I felt like everything would be okay. I seldom felt like that anymore. Only with him. Sometimes…

_What was wrong with me? Who was I becoming? _

"Bane," I whispered and he held me even tighter.

"Boss?" A male voice called with uncertainty. Bane lifted his head, appearing annoyed that we were interrupted though he refused to let go of me. Not at all ashamed of our position.

"Wayne's in the storage room. What do you want us to do with him?" Bane's henchman inquired.

"Nothing more," Bane said and I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. "Leave him there. I will deal with him in the morning."

"Yes, sir," the man said and disappeared up the stairs.

Bane's hold on me started to loosen and I took the time to unwrap myself from his arms, sinking back down onto the cot. I wiped my bloody face on the sleeve of my shirt and burrowed under the blankets. I turned my back on him. A way of saying I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I could feel his hand hover over my shoulder but he slowly retracted it and let it fall to his side. His footsteps thudded to the chair and the hinges creaked as he made himself comfortable on it.

The rest of the night was silent.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the famous fight scene! I hopelessly suck at writing action scenes so I hope I did it justice. I originally planned for Bane to go a bit crazy and beat Eleanor pretty bad but that version left her as a bloody pulp and thinking realistically, she would've probably died from her injuries. So I rewrote it and still had Bane rough her up but he obviously went easy on her. I don't want to make Bane physically abusive but we all know what happens when he get's pissed! **

**The next few chapters may be a little longer now, since I plan to add more flashback sequences. I'm even toying with the idea of writing some chapters from Bane's POV so you guys can get a feel of the story from his eyes and how he really feels about Eleanor. I know he's acting quite confusing right now but there's a reason. It's just a thought. (:**

**So what does everyone think? You know the drill. Leave your thoughts in a review! :D**

**Love you guys! I wanna bake cookies for you all. (;**

**Super sorry if there's any typos! **


End file.
